Detective Cormac: SFPD
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: Sequel and Spin-off to Mae's Desire: Vice City. David Cormac is a rough tough detective on the mean streets of San Fierro. As he investigates the crimes of the city, he must also investigate The Triads to find clues to avenge his sister's death and restore honor to his family.
1. Chapter 1: The City Of Love

Detective Cormac: SFPD

Chapter 1: The City Of Love

It was a beautiful morning in San Fierro, the sun was shining on the city. There was no smog or overcast weather like there usually is, at the rich houses the sprinkler systems were going off watering the pretty fresh cut green lawns. David Cormac sat in the driver's seat of his brand new cherry red Stallion, he wore sunglasses to shade his eyes from the bright sunlight. He looked over at his girlfriend Jessica, a stripper she met in Vice City. She dyed her hair black and wore black lipstick, she looked back at David and smiled. "It's beautiful out here, it's definitely a big change from Vice City." Jessica told David. "Yeah, you're going to love the new house." David replied. He looked back at the road and drove on, Jessica looked out the window at the beautiful scenery. David drove by Carl Johnson Memorial Park, where Jess saw some kids playing baseball. She looked at David and he grabbed her hand, they drove through the city hand in hand taking in the sights.

David pulled into the driveway and parked his car, he got out of the driver's side and Jessica got out of the passenger side. He walked over to his beautiful girlfriend and put his arm around her shoulder, she kissed his hand and they walked to the front door. David opened the door and walked in the house with his girlfriend, there was a small hallway frpm the entrance going up two steps into the living room. The living room was pretty good sized, there was a two seated couch sitting against the wall to the left. Next to the couch was a hallway leading to the bedroom, and bathroom. On the opposite side of the entrance to the hallway was the doorway to the kitchen, and on the right of the living room was a 55 inch plasma screen TV. A big coffee table sat in the center of the living room, the walls were green and the floors were hardwood. A red rug laid under the coffee table on the floor. Jessica loved the house, she sat on the couch with her boyfriend and they started making out.

David and Jessica made love that night, the best sex Jessica had ever had. He laid on top of her thrusting in and out. Jessica mpaned and panted, she hugged David and squeezed tight. She moved her hips into his thrusts, David started kissing her neck. He put his hand on her left breast and squeezed, she was in complete ecstasy, David increased his speed thrusting faster and harder. Jessica could do nothing but lay back and take it, she loved feeling him inside her. She was close to climax, as was he. They started making out hot and heavy as he sped up, Jessica moaned louder panting harder. She ran out of breath trying to keep up with David, they both came and David got off her. He lit two cigarettes and handed one to Jess, she took a big drag and inhaled the smoke. She was still coming down off the high her orgasm gave her, she looked at David "Wow." She said. David smiled at her response, he leaned over and kissed her.

David and Jessica fell asleep that night, David tossed and turned in bed. He had a dream. In his dream he saw his parents and his baby sister Yuki, they were screaming and trying to run to him. He tried to run to them as well, Paul Haines stepped between him and his family. Haines laughed in an evil way and turned around, David could do nothing but watch as some Triads showed up with guns, they shot his father, mother, and his sister. He tried to run to them but Haines stopped him "You failed them Dave." Haines said with an evil smile. David looked at his younger sister, she looked back at him with fearful eyes. Haines walked up to her and put his pistol up to her head, he pulled the trigger. As soon as he pulled the trigger David sprung up in his bed awake, he was sweating in the Air Conditioned room. He got up and walked to the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror, his face was drenched in sweat. He walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, he looked at a picture of his dead sister. He picked up the picture and stared at it, a tear run down his cheek "Yuki…." He whispered. He put the picture down and walked to the fridge, he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat at the table.


	2. Chapter 2: Back On The Force

Chapter 2: Back On The Force

David walked into the Sam Fierro police station, the atmosphere was loud and fast paced. The phones were ringing, and dispatch was answering the calls. Officers sat at their desks filling out reports and paperwork, others were standing around drinking coffee talking. David walked through the station, the others noticed him there. One of the officers a fat white guy with a buzz cut looked at him. "The Brit is back." He said with a smile. David ignored his remark and kept walking, he walked into the chief's office. Chief Alex Sanchez sat at the desk, he was filling out a report. Sanchez was a short stocky man in his 30's he had short black hair and light dark skin, he looked up at David "Detective Cormac, back from your little vacation?" He asked David. David sat down in the chair across from the chief, he fumbled in his pockets for hos cigarettes and lighter. He pulled out his Redwoods and got a cigarette out of the box, he lit it and took a drag. The chief looked at him sternly "There's no smoking in here." He told David.

David put his cigarette out on the sole of his shoe and put the cigarette in his ear, he then looked at Sanchez. "Any leads into The Triad murder in Chinatown?" He asked Sanchez. "That case was closed, too many other things going on." Sanchez replied. David's mouth dropped and he leaned forward "It can't be closed, I'm so close to having dirt on them. I need you to re open the case." David told Sanchez. Sanchez leaned back in his chair, he looked at David "My hands are tied, there's nothing I can do. Maybe if you stuck around instead of going to Florida for 5 months, you could have solved the case." Sanchez replied. David stood up "Thanks a lot asshole." He told Sanchez. He walked to the door, as he opened it Sanchez leaned forward "One more thing, there's a murder that's been called in. It's on the outskirts, hurry up and get there before the yokels claim jurisdiction." Sanchez told David. David walked out the door slamming it behind him, he walked out of the police station and walked to his car.

David drove out to the gas station on the Sam Fierro outskirts, it was on the city limits so the Bone County Sheriff's Office had jurisdiction there. David pulled into the gas station where two city cars, a coroner, and one county sheriff's truck was there, he got out and walked over to the scene. A patrolman walked over to him "Detective." He said. David looked at the patrolman "How long has she been dead?" He asked. "About five hours." The patrolman replied. David walked past the police tape and examined the body, he moved the hair off her neck and saw a symbol branded into her skin. The symbol matched the one on the wall in Chinatown that he seen 5 months ago, he looked on the ground beside her where he saw a bullet casing. David picked up the bullet casing and looked at it "9mm" He said. He handed the casing to the patrolman who put it in a bag, David knelt down and looked at her chest. There was a bullet wound on top of her left breast going into her heart, he stood up and wrote this down on notes.

Deputy Kayla Carson, the daughter of Sheriff Carson walked up to David. She had long brown hair back in a ponytail, she was a brown Sheriff's deputy button up shirt, khaki slacks and black shoes. She approached David "Detective Cormac." She said. David turned around and looked at her "How do you know me?" He asked her. Kayla smiled and shook his hand, she let go and looked at him "You're famous in San Fierro, they even talk about you at the sheriff's office." Kayla replied. David nodded and looked back at the crime scene "She has a symbol on the left side of her neck, it's a Triad symbol. I believe this murder is tied into the presence of The Triads in San Fierro, this is my case I have a score to settle with these bastards." David told Kayla. He started writing in his notepad when Kayla grabbed his arm, she had a serious look on her face "No this is my jurisdiction, I was the first responder. I'm taking this case." Kayla replied. David closed his notepad and put it in his pocket, he put his pen behind his ear and looked at Kayla "You're getting in over your head, a pretty girl like you. They'll turn you into a sex slave, you better let me handle this." David told Kayla. Kayla was offended at his remark, she looked up at David. "I'm not just some southern belle hotsy totsy, I'm a bona fide officer of the law. Trained by the best cop in San Andreas, I think I can handle myself." Kayla said turning around. She walked away from the scene, David examined the body some more. He pulled a business card out of her coat pocket, it had a bloody fingerprint on it, the card read "CJ's Pawn Shop." David wrote the address down and handed the card to the patrolman, he then lit a cigarette and left the scene.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sheriff

Chapter 3: The Sheriff

Kayla left the scene as well, she drove the truck back to the sheriff's office in Mulberry. She pulled into the parking lot and parked the truck, she got out of the truck and walked into the sheriff's office. The building was almost empty except for a few deputies doing paperwork, Kayla walked through the front and into the back where the desks were. One of the deputies Amos Green, a clumsy awkward but good hearted deputy who was Kayla's age walked up to her. He and Kayla grew up together and went to the same school, Amos had a big crush on her but never had the nerve to ask her out. "Hey Kayla." Amos said handing her a cup of coffee, she took the coffee and smiled "Hey Amos, did you find out who's been robbing those liquor stores yet?" She asked him. Amos shook his head, recently a group of punks had been robbing the liquor stores and 24/7 stores in Bone County. Amos had been put on the case, just to give him something to do but he hasn't found a lead yet. "No nothing, it's just so hard. They're one step ahead of me." Amos replied. Kayla nodded and took another sip of coffee, she looked at him again "Something will come up." She assured him. Amos smiled at her words, he started to speak again when he heard a loud voice "Amos, I don't pay you to stand around and flirt. Get back to work." The voice said. The voice belonged to Sheriff Rodney Carson, the meanest man in Bone County.

Rodney was a big man, he stood about 6'4, he had grey brown hair, a brown mustache, scars on his face, and big muscles. He was raised in the desert of Bone County, his father left when Rodney was 7 months old, and his mother was a stripper at a local strip club. Rodney was a great athlete, playing football during his elementary through high school years, he joined the wrestling team in Jr High and high school where he won numerous medals and championships. He had a full ride to San Andreas State University, but instead opted to join The Marines. He went through two tours each in Iraq and Nicaragua, he was given the Congressional Medal of Honor for his bravery in Nicaragua where he fought off three platoons of enemy troops to save his own platoon. Upon returning home, he and his friends went to The Yellow Jack Inn in Blaine County to celebrate him as a war hero. At the bar he met a barmaid named Kristen Black, she was a beautiful woman with short blonde hair, a body of a model and a face of an angel. They fell in love and got married, they gave birth to their daughter Kayla. They moved into a house in Mulberry where Rodney got a job as a deputy, he raised his daughter the only way he knew how. He taught her how to fight, and shoot. She aspired to be a policeman like her daddy.

Amos nodded at the sight of this big scary man in front of him, he stammered before finally saying "Yes sir." He looked back at Kayla and lifted his hat up, he put it back down. "Ma'am." He said walking away. Rodney walked up to his daughter, he didn't wear traditional sheriff's uniform. He wore a brown duster, blue jeans, and camo hunting boots. Kayla looked at her father, he got closer to her and she smiled "You're in a good mood today." She said. "Yeah well, whatever. So how about the crime scene you left did you find anything?" He asked her. "I did, not on my own. A detective from the city is claiming it, I'm gonna investigate it anyway." Kayla replied. Rodney looked at his daughter, he scratched his mustache "So what did you find?" He asked. "There was a symbol branded into her neck, the same one that's been on all the bodies we've been finding around here. The detective says it's the Triad emblem." Kayla replied. Rodney put his fingers on his chin for a minute, he looked back at Kayla "This detective, did you get his name?" He asked her. "Cormac, from San Fierro Police Department." She replied. Rodney nodded and walked off, Kayla sat het coffee down and followed her father. "What are you going to do?" She asked Rodney. Rodney turned around and looked at his daughter. "I'm gonna see if this detective can help us, I'm gonna request a joint investigation with the SFPD." Rodney replied. He turned back around and walked into his office, Kayla walked back to her coffee and picked it up, she sighed before taking a sip.


	4. Chapter 4: Investigating CJ's

Chapter 4: Investigating CJ's

David got out of the res Stallion he was driving, he threw hos cigarette on the ground and walked across the street. He walked in the door of CJ's Pawn Shop, David looked around at all the things up for sale. Various weapons, electronics, and musical instruments lined the shelves and walls. David walked up to the counter where an overweight balding man with a beard stood, he wore overalls and a red flannel shirt. "Can I help you?" The man asked. David pulled out his badge and showed the man. "Detective Cormac SFPD, I'm here investigating a murder." David replied. The man looked at him, he was slightly confused "Murder? Who died? The man asked. "A young woman named Carley Baxter, she was found dead at a gas station from a gunshot wound. I found a card in her pocket for this shop, are you CJ?" David asked. "Yup CJ Smith, I never heard of Carley Baxter." CJ replied. David looked at the pistols in the class case inside the counter "Do you sell weapons Mr. Smith?" David asked. "Well yeah, I'm all for the second amendment." CJ replied. "Did you sell a 9mm pistol anytime in the last week?" David asked. "I sold a bunch, they're a hot item around here." CJ replied. David pulled a picture out of his pocket and showed it to CJ, it was a picture of the brand on Carley's neck. "Have you seen this symbol before?" He asked CJ. "Yeah, some chink had a necklace that resembled that symbol come in here a week ago. He bought a 9mm pistol," CJ told David. David put the picture away, he looked up at CJ "Did you get his name? Surely he registered the gun." David asked. "Registered? If Ammu-Nation doesn't register why should ?" CJ asked. David walked behind the counter with hand cuffs in his hand. "You should've followed the law. David grabbed CJ's arm and cuffed it, he spun CJ around and cuffed his other arm.

At the station, David was interrogating CJ. David sat on the table in front of CJ, he leaned over and grabbed CJ by the beard "I know you know something, who bought the gun?" He asked CJ. "I'm not saying nothing until I see my lawyer." CJ replied. Chief Sanchez walked in the room, he looked at David "Leave him alone, we need to talk." He told David. David and Sanchez walked out of the interrogation room, David lit a cigarette and looked at Sanchez "What the hell man? I need a name out of him. The symbol on her neck matches the one on the wall in Chinatown, the buyer wore a necklace with the same symbol." David explained to Sanchez. "Forget it, there's hardly any evidence to this case. The pawn broker isn't saying anything, and we have no leads." Sanchez replied. David sighed and took a drag off his cigarette, Sanchez handed him a file "The Bone County Sheriff's Office want to work with you, they say that the same symbols have shown up on their murder cases recently as well. Get over to Mulberry and talk to Sheriff Carson." Sanchez told David. David nodded and walked out the door.

David drove through Bone County, he drove into Mulberry and parked in the parking lot of the sheriff's office. David threw his cigarette on the ground and walked in the door, he looked around at all the deputies filling out paperwork. Sheriff Carson walked up to him "Can I help you son?" He asked David. "Detective Cormac, SFPD. Are you Sheriff Carson?" He asked Rodney. "Yes I am, nice to meet you detective." Rodney replied shaking David's hand. Kayla walked up to the two, she had a cup of coffee in her hand. "Here's your coffee dad." Kayla told Rodney. "Thanks angel." Rodney said taking the coffee out of her hand. Kayla looked up at David, she shot a fake smile "Detective. Nice to see you again." Kayla told David. "Same here." David replied. David and Rodney walked into his office, Rodney shut the door as David took a seat. "Detective, do you know why we've called you in?" Rodney asked David while walking to his seat. "The Triad has made their presence known here too." David replied watching Rodney sit down. "Exactly, you know a lot about them. I heard you're familiar with the emblem, they've appeared quite a bit here lately." Rodney told David. "How can I help?" David asked. Rodney leaned over and looked at David "I want to conduct a joint investigation, you help us out here in the sticks. We put our heads together and figure out the case for both jurisdictions." Rodney explained to David. David lit a cigarette and looked at Rodney, he flicked his ashes on the floor "The Triads are not to be underestimated Sheriff, I'll help you but you got to let me handle it my way." David told Rodney. "Of course, you and Kayla will be in charge of the investigation. You help her out in Bone County, do your thing in San Fierro, and together you too can solve this case." Rodney told David. Kayla walked in the door, the two men looked at her. "There had been another murder, it happened at Voorhees Farm." Kayla said. David stood up and looked at her, Rodney stood up as well "Detective go with her, see what you can dig up." Rodney told David. David nodded and followed Kayla out the door, they walked out of the sheriff's office and to David's car.


	5. Chapter 5: The Voorhees Farm

Chapter 5: The Voorhees Farm

David drove through Bone County, cigarette smoke filling the car. Kayla looked at the pictures from the Baxter murder, she stared at the Triad Emblem branded on Carley's neck. "Did you have any leads on the murder?" She asked David. "Dead end, something else will turn up though." He replied. They drove off the paved road onto a dirt road and drove a mile, David come to the Voorhees farm and stopped. They were the first on the scene, David and Kayla got their pistols ready and walked into the farmhouse. They looked around the inside, the house was dirty and dusty from years of neglect. They turned a left into the living room, an elderly old man laid on his back. A pool of blood was coming out of the elderly man's head, David knelt down and looked at the body, there was no symbols. Kayla looked around the room for clues, she found a card sitting on the table. She picked it up and looked at it, it was a business card for Wong's Laundry in nearby small town Dillinger. Kayla put the card in her pocket, David looked at the body, there was a knife wound on his throat where someone had slit his throat.

David stood up and walked over to Kayla, who was holding a picture album. She looked through it, there was a picture of the old man and his wife standing in front of the farmhouse. David grabbed a wallet off the coffee table, he looked through it for identification. He come across the old man's drivers license. "Joshua Voorhees, 71. 5'9 brown hair, blue eyes, 205 pounds." David read off. He put the license back in the wallet and sat it down, he lit a cigarette and looked at the corpse "Well we got ID, but no murder weapon, no suspect, no witnesses, no motive, and most importantly no evidence of Triad activity." David said. Kayla looked through the house, she could find nothing to do with the case. She and David walked upstairs and into his bedroom, there was a picture by the bed that was off the wall onto the floor. A wall safe was opened where the picture should have been hanging, David looked in the safe. "It's picked clean." He told Kayla. "So we got a motive, robbery. But still no evidence, I'm calling backup. We're gonna pick this place clean until we have a lead," Kayla told David.

The entire force of the BCSO come out to the farm, they searched the entire property for evidence. Rodney drove up on a black Bobcat, it had a sheriff stick on the doors and siren lights on top. Rodney got out of the car and walked over to David, David and Kayla were discussing the case. "Detective, any leads yet?" He asked David. "None Sheriff." David replied. "Is this connected to the Triad murders?" He asked David. "No this was a case of robbery and murder, The Triads make millions in their illegal operations I doubt they'd stoop to murdering a farmer for his money." David replied. Amos walked up to the three as they were talking, he nervously looked at David and Rodney. "Detective, Sheriff. I found something in the barn." Amos told David and Rodney. They followed David across the property and into the barn, the barn smelled of cat urine and ammonia. They walked into one of the horse stalls, inside was a shake and bake meth lab. David pulled put his notepad and started writing, he examined the lab and took more notes. "So we have another motive, the old man was making crystal. I'm guessing a rival dealer come in to eliminate the competition and steal his earnings." David said. Rodney was impressed with David's conclusion.

David turned around and looked at Amos "Get me the list of all the known meth dealers in the county, I want names addresses, criminal records, the whole nine yards." David told Amos. "Yes sir." Amos replied before walking away. Kayla played with the card in her pocket, she wanted to tell David and her dad about it but she decided to keep it a secret, if anyone was gonna bust The Triads it was going to be her. Amos come back with a list of known dealers, half of them were dead, the other half in jail. Only two names were marked active on the list: Joshua Voorhees, and Rick Livingston. David looked for Rick's address, he and Kayla got into the car and sped down the street. They reached the small Bone County town of Dillinger where Rick lived, they pulled up in front of his house and parked the car. David and Kayla drew their pistols. David ran to the door and kicked it open, inside sat Rick in his chair getting a blow job. David aimed his gun at Rick "Stand up and put your hands above your head!" He shouted. Rick stood up and did what David told him, Kayla walked through the house. She walked into the kitchen where Rick had a meth lab, along with a bag full of money and a bloody knife. She walked back into the living room, David looked at her keeping his gun on Rick "Did you find any evidence?" He asked. "Oh yeah, the lab, money, and murder weapon. We got him." Kayla said with a smile. David kept his gun on Rick while Kayla cuffed him, they walked him outside and put him in the back of David's car. David lit a cigarette and got behind the wheel, Kayla got in the front passenger seat and smiled at David. David started the car and drove toward Mullberry.


	6. Chapter 6: Wong's Laundry

Chapter 6: Wong's Laundry

David had gone back to San Fierro for the night, Kayla was sitting in her desk at the sheriff's office. She was filling out her report on the Voorhees case, Rodney walked out of his office and looked at her "Kay, time to go. You're shift if up." He told her. Kayla stopped writing and looked up at him, she took a drink of coffee and sat the cup down "I'm just finishing up my report ln the Voorhees case." She replied. "Hurry up and finish, you need to go get some sleep for tomorrow." Rodney told her. Rodney turned around and walked back into his office, Kayla finished her report and put it in her desk. She stood up and walked out of the sheriff's office, she walked to her car which was a black sentinel convertible and got behind the wheel. She started her car and backed out of the parking lot, she put it in drive and drove down the street. She pulled up in front of her house, before she pulled into the driveway she looked at the Wong business card one more time. She put the car back in drive and drove out of Mulberry.

Kayla drove through the Bone County Desert, she was nearing the small down of Dillinger. She looked at the address of the laundromat, she entered Dillinger and drove up to Wong's Laundry, she parked her car and got out. Kayla walked up to the laundromat and walked in the door, she looked around the business. Young beautiful Chinese women worked in the laundromat, an older one was standing at the counter staring at Kayla. Kayla walked up to the counter "Are you the owner?" She asked Kayla. The woman nodded "What you want?" She asked Kayla in response. "I'm investigating a gang called The Triad, do you have anything that can be helpful?" Kayla asked the woman. The woman shook her head no "You go now." The woman told Kayla. Kayla nodded and walked out, she walked around the side of the building and found a backdoor. She drew her pistol and walked through the backdoor, she looked around it was dark and she could barely see. Kayla found a door leading to a basement, she walked through the door and down the stairs. She kept her gun pointed, she heard noises as she approached the bottom step. Kayla ran and ducked behind a support beam in the basement, she poked her head out.

Kayla saw several young girls being raped by Chinese men, she looked on the wall and saw the Triad emblem. Kayla took out her phone and snapped a picture, she then snapped a picture of the girls being raped. Kayla tried to sneak her way back upstairs when she made the step creak, the Triads turned around and started shooting. Kayla shot two of them and ran upstairs, she left through the backdoor and ran around the side of the building. She ran to her car and got behind the wheel, she started the car and left the laundromat. Kayla sped down the road, leaving out of Dillinger. Two cars were following her, Kayla cut down a dirt road. She lost the cars and come out on the other side of the dirt road back on the highway, she drove on to Mulberry where she drove back to the sheriff's office. Kayla parked her car and got out, she ran into the sheriff's office. She ran to her father's office, she walked in the office and walked up to his desk. "I got evidence of Triad activity in Bone County." Kayla told Rodney pulling out her phone. She pulled up the pictures she took of the symbol on the wall, she also showed him the pictures of the non consensual orgy in the basement. "We need to get a warrant for Wong's Laundry and move on this." Kayla told Rodney. Rodney stood up and looked at his daughter, he pulled out his can of snuff and took a pinch of chew. "I'll get one by tomorrow, now go home." Rodney replied.

The next day the entire Bone County Sheriff's Department rode our to Wong's Laundry in Dillinger, Kayla and Rodney rode together in Rodney's truck. David followed behind Rodney driving his red Stallion, they all drove into the parking lot of the laundromat and got out of the cars. Rodney pulled up and got out of the car with Kayla, he had a megaphone in his hand. "This is the Bone County Sheriff's Department, everyone come out now with your hands above your heads!" He shouted into the megaphone. All the women who worked at the laundromat walked out of the building doing as Rodney instructed, the owner walked out with a confused look on her face. Rodney walked up to her "Is the building clear?" He asked the woman. She nodded yes, Rodney turned around and looked at his men. "Okay boys, go on in." He told the deputies. Rodney, Kayla, David, and the deputies swarmed the building, they walked into the back and down the stairs. David and Kayla searched the basement along with Rodney, there was no Triad emblem on the wall or any signs of illegal activity going on in the basement.

Kayla and Rodney walked out of the laundromat, she had a disappointed look on her face "Dad I'm telling you it was in that basement, I have the pictures." She told him. "Well they cleared out, son of bitches probably found them another nest." He said. He grabbed Kayla by her arms and shook her, she gasped in surprise "I told you to go home, not here." He told her sternly. "Dad I was following a lead, these people are involved in The Triad." She replied. "You don't follow leads without my say so, or without backup. Next time you pursue a lead you make sure to have my permission and a partner." Rodney told her. He let her go and walked away, Kayla's phone beeped. She looked at it the number was unknown and it was a text, Kayla opened it up and read it "Don't put your nose in where it doesn't belong. Let this be a warning." Kayla put her phone away and walked to the truck, she and Rodney got in the truck and drove down the street.


	7. Chapter 7: A Lead

Chapter 7: A Lead

David drove back to San Fierro, he was livid that Kayla's lead was a dead end. He pulled into the parking lot of the SFPD station and parked, he got out of the car and walked into the station. As soon as he entered the station Chief Sanchez approached him, David looked at him and sighed "What is it chief?" He asked Sanchez. Sanchez handed him a file, David opened it up and looked at it. "Wei Chang, 25 years old. Small time thug, arrested for attempted murder in Kings." David closed the file and looked at Sanchez. "Why are you handing me this?" He asked Sanchez "CJ the pawn broker confessed that this man bought a 9mm pistol out of his shop, we got a warrant for his house and raided the place. We found a 9mm pistol in his possession, he's detained right now downstairs." Sanchez replied. David handed the file to Sanchez and walked downstairs, he walked into the cell block and looked at the officer at the desk. "I want Chang now for interrogation." David told the officer. "There's procedures Cormac, you gotta have a signed paper from the chief stating you can give an interrogation." He replied. David grabbed the officer by his shirt and pulled him closer to him "Hand me the damn prisoner!" David shouted. The officer nodded, David let go of him and walked to Chang's holding cell.

Wei Chang sat on the bench in his cell, he was smoking a cigarette and staring at the wall. David walked up to the cell, the officer at the desk hit the button and Chang's cell opened. David walked in and grabbed Chang by his coat collar, he grabbed the cigarette out of Chang's hand and threw it on the concrete floor. David took Chang out of the cell block and up the stairs, he walked him to the interrogation room. They entered the room and David shut the door, he locked it as Chang sat in the chair. David walked over to Chang and sat on the table in front of him, Chang looked at David with cold unnerving eyes. "What the fuck do you want pig?" He asked David. David punched Chang in the nose, Chang fell back in his chair. David got on top of Chang and started beating him senseless, he got off him and picked Chang up off the ground. Chang sat back in his chair and looked at David, David lit a cigarette and took a drag. "You're gonna tell me what I want to know." David said taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "I know you're in with the Triad, I saw the brand on Baxter's neck. The pawn broker said you wore a necklace with the Triad Emblem, you know something about them." David told Chang. Chang spit out blood on the floor and looked at David, his eyes told David that this man was crazy. "The Triad, you're foolish. I'm not in with The Triad you fool, even if I was you're wasting your time." Chang told David. Chang leaned forward and smiled, blood covered his teeth. "They'll kill you, your girl, your friends, everyone you care about. I wouldn't pursue them if I was you." Chang told David. David took his cigarette and held it against Chang's neck, he pushed it deeper in the skin burning his neck. Chang screamed in pain, David put his cigarette back up to his mouth and took a drag.

Sanchez walked into the interrogation room, he saw Chang beaten and burned. Sanchez looked at David in anger, David looked up at Sanchez "Problem?" David asked. "Get out here now!" Sanchez commanded David. David walked out of the room to speak with Sanchez, Chief Sanchez looked at David. "Are you insane? That's a lawsuit and a half for what you did to that man!" Sanchez said to David. "Chief he knows something." David replied. "We did a background check on Chang, he's not of The Triad. There was a deceased member of The Triad found with his necklace stolen, exactly one block away from Chang's house." Sanchez told David. David had an embarrassed look on his face, he looked down then back at Sanchez "So he killed The Triad member and stole his belongings, great." David replied. "Get over to Del Perro, there's been another murder. And for the love of God Cormac go by the book." Sanchez told David. David walked out the door and to his car, he got in his car and left the station.


	8. Chapter 8: The Del Perro Murder

Chapter 8: The Del Perro Murder

David pulled up to the scene, the coroner was already om scene along with two patrolman and an ambulance. David got out of the car and walked over to the patrolmen, they stopped talking and stared at him as he approached "What do we got?" David asked the patrolman. "Male overweight, looks like the victim of a drive by shooting." One of the patrolman replied. "Name?" David asked. "Cody John Smith, nicknamed CJ. He was the owner of CJ's Pawn Shop in Fidel." The other patrolman replied. "Any witnesses?" David asked. "One woman who was a cross the street says she saw a blue Obey Tailgater with Los Santos plates pull up and unload on Smith, he took off in a hurry." The patrolman replied. "Thank you." David told them. He walked behind the tape and over to the body, the coroner was examining the body when David approached him. "Drive by." David said. "Yup." The coroner replied standing up. "He's got several wounds in his torso, two in his head." The coroner told David. David knelt down and examined the body, he looked for any symbols that was connected to The Triads.

David found no symbols, he looked around the scene for evidence. When he was done with his unsuccessful search he walked over to the witness, she was a blonde haired woman in her 40's. The woman looked at David nervously, he showed her his badge "Detective Cormac, homicide. Did you see what went on here?" He asked the woman. "Yes, I was walking my dog, at about 9 o clock, I saw the man, he was standing on the sidewalk arguing with a woman who was leaning out the third floor window. I walked along minding my own business when a blue car drove up and started shooting the man, I hid and watched. The car flew down the street after the man fell." The woman replied. "Did you get a good look at the shooters?" He asked her. "The driver was an African American, the shooter looked Hispanic." She replied. "Did you know the victim?" He asked her. "No I've never seen him before in my life." She replied. "Did you get a look at the license plate?" He asked her. "Yes, it was a Los Santos plate. It read GHR-678" She replied. "Thank you ma'am, you stay calm." David told her, he walked away from the woman and over to his car. David picked up his radio and pressed the button, he cleared his throat before talking. "Dispatch this is Cormac I need you to run a check and APB on a car license plate Golf Hotel Romeo – 678." David told the dispatch. "Yes detective, I'll do that right now." The dispatcher replied.

David rode around town for the next hour, patrolling and waiting on word about the APB. He drove through Fidel, he turned on the radio and listened to the music. The dispatcher's voice come on the scanner "Detective Cormac, do you read me over?" David picked up his radio "Yes dispatch, what you got over?" He replied. "A patrolman on the outskirts of San Fierro has pulled the car over, he's arrested the two suspects. They're at prescient over." She told him "Copy dispatch over and out." David said. He put down the radio and drove down the street, he reached the police station and parked his car. David got out of his car and walked into the police station, a patrolman approached him. "Detective Cornac?" He asked. "Yeah, you the one who apprehended the suspects?" He asked the patrolman. "Yes sir." He replied, handing David a file. "These two men are members of a small time street gang in Los Santos, they bought some weapons off the victim at his pawn shop. They intended to use these weapons for a hit but were defective, they tried to return the weapons but the victim said no refunds." The patrolman explained to David. David looked at the files "Hmm Gary "Loony Tunes" Johnson and Shawn "Sugar" Gray. Members of a small time street gang called The Hoodlums, both of them wanted for murder, drug dealing, grand theft auto." David read. He closed the file and handed it to the patrolman, he walked into the interrogation room where they sat. "Hey man you our lawyer?" Loony asked David. David sat down across from the two men, he lit a cigarette and looked at them "No I'm your worst nightmare, see the man you killed was a lead in my investigation." David replied. "We didn't kill nobody man, we are tourists from LS." Sugar told David. "You're gang members from Los Santos, we ran your names. I got one question to ask you boys and you better answer honestly." David told the boys. They looked at each other, David leaned forward and blew his cigarette smoke. "What do you know about The Triads?" David asked the boys. "Man we don't know shit about them, we're a whole separate gang!" Loony replied. Sugar the Hispanic member nudged Loony, David stood up and walked over to the boys. "So you admit you're a gang, interesting." David said. He sat on the table in front of the boys, he took a drag of his cigarette "If you cooperate I can get you a deal, maybe save your asses from the needle." David told the boys, Sugar sighed and looked at him "We buy from them, they supply all the drugs in LS. I don't know where their operation is but we buy off a man named Won Shen." Sugar told David. David patted Sugar on the shoulder, he flicked his cigarette onto the floor and walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9: Day Off

Chapter 9: Day Off

It was David's day off, he decided to take Jessica to Sheriff Carson's house to visit. They drove through the desert of Bone County, Jessica liked the scenery. She and David laughed, talked, and joked on their way to Rodney's house, David took Jessica's hand and kissed it. Jessica smiled and looked at her boyfriend, they drove on through Bone County into Mulberry. David looked around the small town, it looked peaceful. David was thinking they didn't have as much crime out here in the sticks, but he knew better. The thing about it was crime was still there, it's just easier to get away with. David stopped in at the gas station, he got out of the car and walked in the store. Jessica got out and walked to the gas pump, three locals were staring at her long legs running up to her mini skirt. Jessica put her debit card in the slot and pulled the nozzle off the pump, she started pumping the gas and looked around. David walked out of the store and saw his girlfriend pumping gas, he walked over to her and grabbed the pump "I'll take care of that babe, get in the car." He told her. Jessica dutifully nodded and did as he told her. David put $30 in the tank and put the nozzle back in place, he closed the tank and got in the car. David started the car and pulled out of the gas station, he drove down the street and approached Rodney's house.

David parked in front of Rodney's house and got out, he and Jessica walked hand in hand to the porch. Rodney was sitting there with a dip of snuff in his mouth whittling a stick, he wore blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a res flannel shirt. David walked up to him and shook his hand "Howdy old timer." David said. "Well howdy city slicker!" Rodney replied. "Who's the girl?" He asked David. "This is my girlfriend Jessica." David replied. Jessica reached out her hand and Rodney shook it gently, she and David sat in the double seated chair across from Rodney. Kayla walked out onto the porch, she blushed seeing David. She wore a really short white sundress and white flip flops, her hair was down and past her shoulders, she had a pitcher of sweet tea and two glasses on a tray. "Hey detective." Kayla said. "Hey deputy, looking out of uniform there." David replied. Kayla smiled and looked away, she sat the tray down on the table on the porch. "I'll go get two more glasses." She said walking in the house. David lit a cigarette and looked at Rodney. "Anything new your way on The Triad case?" He asked Rodney.

Rodney picked up a Sprunk bottle that was half full with chewing tobacco spit and spit in it, he sat the bottle down and wiped hos mouth. "Nothing, it sure lit a fire under Kayla's ass. She's determined to crack this case." Rodney replied. "She needs to be careful, they're bad for human trafficking." David told Rodney. "She might be a damn good police officer, but she's still my baby. I don't want her getting in over her head neither." Rodney replied. Kayla walked back out with two empty glasses and put them on the tray, she looked at Jessica and David. "You two want any sweet tea? I made it myself." Jessica asked them. "Yeah I'll have a glass." Jessica replied. "Me too." David added in. Kayla smiled and poured two glasses full of tea, she handed them to Jessica and David. "Thanks." Jessica told Kayla. "You're welcome." Kayla replied. Jessica took a drink of the tea, it was sweet to the tongue. Kayla sat in a chair next to Rodney across from David, she crossed her legs and leaned on the arm. Rodney kept whittling his stick, he stopped every few minutes to spit into the bottle. "What about you, any leads in San Fierro?" He asked David. "I got a name of a Triad drug supplier, Won Shen. I don't know where he's from, but I'm gonna have his name run when I get back to work." David replied. Kayla grabbed her cell phone, she acted like she was texting someone but she was really on the internet. She typed Won Shen's name into the search bar, a website that does background checks offered to send her a background check for $20. Kayla typed in her card information into the phone and got the background check. "Won Shen, Age: 31, 6'1, 190 pounds, black hair, brown eyes, arrested in 2022 for drug trafficking, known member of The Triads, Place of Business: Shen Chinese Food in Palmerston Springs, Bone County, San Andreas." Kayla saved the information on her phone, she didn't say a word about it to her dad or David.


	10. Chapter 10: Palmerston Springs

Chapter 10: Palmerston Springs

 _Ten year old Kayla Carson ran around the playground at Mulberry Elementary School, it was recess and she was chasing Amos. Amos was pretending to be a criminal and Kayla was the cop. She caught Amos and grabbed him, she put his hands behind his back "I got you bad guy, you're going to jail!" She said excitingly. Kayla walked Amos across the playground, she took him to a small house made of steel bars that were painted blue, a yellow tarp was placed over top for the roof. A group of her classmates surrounded the house, the biggest boy stepped forward. "Look Kayla has a boyfriend!" He shouted. Kayla was embarrassed, she walked out of the house and confronted the boy. "No I don't, I'm a cop and he's my prisoner." Kayla told the boy. All the other kids started laughing , the boy pushed Kayla knocking her down on her butt. "You can't be a cop, you're a girl!" He replied. Kayla jumped to her feet and charged at the boy, she punched him in the face when she was in reach. The boy tackled Kayla and started beating her face in, Amos tried to help but was attacked by the other boys. The teacher ran up and pulled the boy off Kayla, her nose was bleeding, her eyes were black, and her lip was busted.._

Kayla woke up the next morning, she yawned, stretched, and got out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she grabbed her hairbrush and brushed her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at the big mirror on her closet door, she looked at her outfit which was just a white tank, and red booty shorts, she took off her shirt and took off her booty shorts. She wasn't wearing any underwear, she opened her closet door and grabbed a uniform hanging on the rack. Kayla put on her pants, then her shirt, she tucked the bottom of her shirt into her tight pants. She grabbed her belt off the dresser, it had her holster, mace, baton, and ammo on it. Kayla put the belt on her pants, she then put her hair up in a ponytail. Kayla walked out of her bedroom and walked downstairs, she looked around for her dad who was already gone. She walked into the kitchen where there was a cup of coffee left in the coffee pot, Kayla gave off an annoyed grunt as she picked up the pitcher. She poured herself a cup of coffee, she walked to the fridge to grab her French vanilla creamer. Kayla made her coffee just the way she liked it and walked out the door, she walked to her Sentinel and got in the driver's seat.

Kayla pulled up at the sheriff's office and parked her car, she got out and walked into the building. Phones were ringing off the hook, dispatch was having a hard time keeping up with the calls. Amos spotted Kayla and walked over to her, he tripped over a waste basket sitting beside one of the desks on the way over to her. Amos fell face first earning a laugh from everyone including Kayla, he gave an annoyed expression and stood up. He walked over to Kayla, she took a drink of her coffee and looked at him "What Amos?" She asked him. Amos handed her a folder, she opened it up and looked at it. "There's been another murder, in Palmerston Springs. Sheriff wants you to go investigate, he thinks it's Triad related." Amos told Kayla. She looked through the file and handed it back to Amos, she then turned around and walked toward the door. "You need any backup?" Amos asked Kayla hoping to spend some tine with her. "No I'm fine." Kayla replied walking out the door. She walked to one of the trucks and got in, she backed out of the parking space and drove down the street.

Kayla pulled up to the scene, she saw David's car already there. Kayla pulled up right next to his car, Kayla got out of the car and walked over to the scene. David was already examining the body, Kayla approached him and looked at him "Find anything yet detective?" She asked him. "I found a card for Shen's Chinese Takeout sitting beside the corpse, it's got a bloody fingerprint on it. I'm having forensics run the print, but I've got to talk to you." David replied. He and Kayla walked away. They walked over to David's car, he lit a cigarette and took a drag. "I'm gonna get a search warrant for Shen's, I run Won Shen's name and he owns this restaurant." David told Kayla. "Screw the warrant, lets go bust him now." Kayla replied. "We can't do that, look these guys are not like regular criminals. Meet me at the Italian Restaurant in San Fierro tonight, I'll tell you all about The Triads." David told Kayla. Kayla nodded and walked back to her car, she put her investigation on hold because of her date with David.


	11. Chapter 11: Learning The Truth

Chapter 11: Learning The Truth

 _Kayla walked in the door of her house, the blood from her busted nose was dry on her upper lip. She entered the living room where her mother stood, she wore a long blue dress and she held a fly swatter in her hand. "So you been fighting again? Looks like you were on the receiving end this time." Kristen told Kayla. She grabbed Kayla by her arm and started spanking her butt with the fly swatter, Kayla could feel the stinging under the seat of her blue jean shorts. She started crying as her mother kept spanking her, Kristen let go of Kayla and looked at her "Why were you fighting this time?" She asked Kayla. Kayla sobbed a minute, she wiped the tears from her eyes with her palms. "A boy told me I couldn't be a policeman because I'm a girl." Kayla replied. Kristen slapped Kayla across the face as hard as she could, Kayla gasped as her head turned from the force. "I think so too, are you saying I'm wrong little girl?" Kristen asked Kayla. Kayla looked at her mother, she was furious at being hit "I can be a police officer, just like daddy!" Kayla yelled at Kristen. She slapped Kayla again, except much harder. "You put that nonsense behind you, you're gonna be a housewife like me. Not some cop who is gonna get killed out there." Kristen told Kayla. Kayla ran upstairs crying, she ran into her bedroom and shut the door, she ran to her bed and cried into her pillow._

Kayla and her friend Taylor were in Kayla's bedroom, Kayla was putting on make-up getting ready to meet David in San Fierro. "So this guy what's he like? What does he do?" Taylor asked Kayla. "He's a detective from the city, he's nice but tough, and stubborn to boot." Kayla replied. Taylor smiled and nodded, she had been Kayla's friend for about six years. She had brown hair, tan skin, she was bigger built but still hot, she had an overbite that wasn't too big. She wore a flannel shirt that was tied into a knot on her breasts exposing her stomach, really short blue jean shorts, and brown cowboy boots. She did Kayla's hair while Kayla did her make-up, they were finished and Kayla stood up. Taylor looked at Kayla "Now we got to choose the right ensemble." She told Kayla. Taylor walked to Kayla's closet and looked through her outfits, she come across a short red dress it was strapless. Taylor pulled it out of the closet, she looked at Kayla "Found it." Taylor said. Kayla looked at the dress, she grabbed it and changed into it right in front of Taylor. Taylor noticed that Kayla went commando, she stared at Kayla's nude body. Kayla looked at herself in the mirror, she loved the dress, hair, and make-up, she was ready for her date.

David sat at the table of the restaurant, he checked the time on his phone. He heard the door open and close, every man at the restaurant looked at the door. Kayla walked in, she wore a very short strapless red dress and red heels. As she walked toward the table her shoes made an echoing noise, she noticed all the men staring at her but she didn't care. She approached David who was drinking a glass of red wine, she sat across from him at the table. David was stunned seeing her in the attire she was in, Kayla looked at David and smiled. "Good evening detective." She told David. "Same to you Ms. Carson." David replied. The waiter walked over to their table, he poured Kayla a glass of wine. "What can I get you madam?" He asked Kayla. "Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo, with a side of garlic bread." Kayla replied. The waiter smiled, he looked at David "And you sir?" He asked David. "Lasagna." David replied. "I'll bring your orders momentarily." The waiter told the two. He walked away from the table, Kayla took a drink of her wine and looked at David.

They ate their meals, while telling stories about their youths and cases that they each solves. Theu finished their meals and went walking, they walked the streets of San Fierro, talking and laughing as they walked. They approached David's house, they stopped and looked at each other. "Jessica's at work, she won't be back until midnight. It's 8:30 now, do you want to come in?" David asked Kayla. Kayla nodded and David smiled, they walked up the steps and David unlocked and opened the door. He and Kayla walked in the door, she looked around his house. "Nice place." She told him. David walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers, he opened them and walked back into the living room. David handed Kayla a beer, she took a sip and they sat down on the couch. "So how did you come to be a cop?" She asked David. "My father was a corrupt cop, my mother was the boss of The Yakuza. They fell in love, got married, had me, 9 years later had my sister Yuki. I was in college in Liberty City when my parents were killed by The Triads, after that I decided to be a cop. I wanted to avenge their deaths but I could never get a lead on The Triads." David told Kayla. She sat her beer on the table and leaned back in her chair, she crossed her legs and looked at David. "That's horrible, why couldn't you find a lead?" She asked David.

David sat his beer down as well and looked at Kayla, he caught himself looking at her bare legs then looked up at her. "Because they're protected by the FIB." David replied. "What do you mean protected?" She asked him. "They got diplomatic immunity, they rat out their rivals, the rivals get busted by the feds, and The Triads are untouchable by any law enforcement." David replied. "Well screw arresting them then, why don't we just kill them? Avenge your parents." Kayla asked in response. "Kayla listen to me, they're dangerous. You're tough a nails, but you're also a beautiful woman." David told her. Kayla blushed and smiled, she looked away for a second then back at David. "What's your point detective?" She asked him. "They're big into human trafficking, if you happen to get captured. You'll be forced into being a sex slave. I know, my sister was…." David trailed off. "Was what?" Kayla asked David. "When my parents died I made a vow to protect my sister at all costs, I was on a routine call for a homicide in Chinatown. While I was there the FIB kidnapped my sister, a corrupt agent told me he d sell her to The Triads of I didn't do his dirty work. I did what he asked, I went to Vice City and worked undercover. I met Jessica there, the FIB sold my sister to the Triad anyway. Yuki tried to escape, she was murdered." David admitted to Kayla. She looked down then back at David, he took a drink of his beer and sat it back on the table. "It's only because I care that I'm telling you." David told Kaylla.

She looked up and kissed him, they made out for a few seconds. Kayla climbed on top of him and unzipped his pants, she sat on his member and started riding. David grabbed her D up breasts and squeezed, Kayla moaned and started kissing David as she rode him. David started kissing her neck and thrust into her as she rode, Kayla moaned and panted in pleasure. They both came and she got off of his lap, they caught their breath and David lit two cigarettes. He handed one to Kayla who didn't smoke, she took it and took a big drag. David put his member back in his pants and zipped it up, he and Kayla smoked their cigarettes and drank their beers. When they finished Kayla walked to the door, David followed her and met her at the door. "So I'll see you tomorrow." David told Kayla. She smiled and kissed him, when she was done she looked David in the eyes. "Goodnight detective." She told David. Kayla walked out the door, she walked down a couple blocks to her car. She got into her car and started it up, Kayla drove down the street and headed towards Bone County.


	12. Chapter 12: Shen's Chinese Food

Chapter 12: Shen's Chinese Food

Kayla pulled up in her driveway, she had just left San Fierro. She parked her car in the driveway next to her father's truck, she got out of the car and walked to the door. Kayla could hear the sound of a football game on the TV and her father drunk shouting, she walked in the door and closed it behind her. Rodney was sitting in his chair watching the San Fierro 69ers playing against the Vice City Mambas, he was cheering for San Fierro. Kayla walked upstairs and into her bedroom, she looked at her phone and saw a text from Taylor. "How'd it go?" The text read. "It was amazing." Kayla texted back. She put her phone down and took off her dress, she quickly put on her uniform and grabbed her belt. Kayla walked back downstairs and snuck out the front door, she walked to the Sheriff's office and got on one of the trucks. Kayla started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot, she drove out of Mulberry toward Palmerston Springs. She drove into the small desert town, it was quiet and dark from the night sky. She pulled into the Chinese place and parked in the parking lot, she put her hair in a ponytail and put on her hat.

Kayla got out of the car and walked toward the restaurant, she walked through the door and approached the counter. "Deputy Kayla Carson Bone County Sheriff's Office." Kayla told the man at the counter. "What do you want?" He asked her. "I'm conducting an investigation on recent gang activity. Mind if I look around?"" She asked in response. "Not without warrant." He replied. Kayla drew her pistol and aimed it at him, he put his hands up. "Are you Won Shen?" She asked him. "Yes I owner." He replied. "Well this gun is my warrant, you take me through this restaurant to look around or else you'll be next on the menu." Kayla told Shen. He nodded and turned around, he started walking toward the kitchen. "Back here." He said. Kayla followed him through the double doors to the kitchen, he walked through another door on the right leading to the basement. Kayla kept her gun aimed at Shen as she followed him down the steps, they reached the basement. Shen opened a door and walked through, Kayla walked through as well and looked around. There were several girls tied up and gagged, they started screaming. A man snuck up behind Kayla and grabbed her, he put her in a chokehold and used his other hand to knock the gun out of her hand. Kayla used the back of her head and headbutted the man, she turned around and delivered a right hook to his temple knocking him out. Shen grabbed her stun gun and shot her with it, Kayla fell to the floor shaking and crying. Shen stripped her naked and tied her up, he grabbed her by her hair and drug her to the corner with the other girls.

Kayla sat there screaming, she made muffled sounds through the gag that sounded like "Help me!" She tried to get free but to no avail, she tried to stand up but her feet were tied up as well. She heard the door open and looked up, in walked a tall built Chinese man wearing a black suit and sunglasses. The man walked over to Kayla and pulled the gag out of her mouth, Kayla was weeping knowing what the man was going to do to her. "Do you know who I am?" He asked Kayla. Kayla shook her head, she was still sobbing. "I'm Ho chi Mu, the leader of The Triad. I've been expecting you Kayla, see I'm the one who sent you that text. But you being stubborn and headstrong refused to heed my warning, now you're here." Ho Chi said standing up. He unzipped his pants and picked Kayla up, he started sucking her neck. "I always have my way with the new girls." He said with a sick smile. Kayla spit in his face, he wiped the spit off and slapped Kayla with such force she fell back on the floor. He grabbed a horse whip off the wall and started whipping Kayla across her butt, Kayla screamed and cried at the pain. Ho Chi then proceeded to rape her, when he was done he stood up. He smiled as he zipped his pants, and he walked out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13: The Note

Chapter 13: The Note

Rodney woke up in his recliner hungover, his head was ringing from his drunken stupor the night before. The TV was still on and the noise made Rodney's head hurt even worse, he turned off the TV and stood up. He walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot, he sat at the kitchen table and waited for the coffee to get done. He looked at a picture of his wife on the wall, he missed her dearly. She had died the year before of leukemia, he still wasn't over it, Kayla got over it quick. The coffee was done and Rodney stood up, he grabbed his cup and poured himself a cup of coffee. As he sat and drank his coffee he got Kayla on his mind, he knew she went to the city last night to meet David. Rodney stood up and walked to the fridge, he grabbed the bottle of aspirin sitting on top and opened it up. He popped three aspirins and took a drink of his coffee, he walked to the living room and grabbed his shirt. Rodney got dressed and grabbed his belt with his weapons on it, he put the belt around his waist and grabbed his coffee. He walked out the door, Kayla's car was in the driveway. "She must still be asleep." He thought. He walked to his truck and got in the driver's side door, he started his truck and backed out of his driveway.

Rodney pulled into the parking lot of the sheriff's office, he parked in his space and got out of the truck. He walked up to the building and entered the door, he looked around at everyone as he walked to his office. He entered his office and shut the door behind him, David sat in the chair across from Rodney's desk. Rodney sat down, he took a drink of his coffee and looked at David "Good mornin detective, what do you want?" Rodney asked David. "I got a warrant for Shen's Chinese Food in Palmerston Springs, Won Shen owns it, like I said he's a drug supplier for The Triads." David replied, "Sure thing, as soon as Kayla gets here you two can go investigate." Rodney replied. David lit a cigarette and looked at Rodney, he had a concerned look on his face. "I've tried calling her, but there has been no answer. Did she make it home last night?" David asked Rodney. "She sure did, her car was in the driveway." Rodney replied. "One of your squad trucks is missing out of the driveway, I think Kayla went and got in over her head." David told Rodney. Rodney stood up and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, he tried calling Kayla but with no answer. Rodney walked out of his office, he saw Amos sitting at his desk drinking coffee. "Amos, get in here." Rodney told Amos. Amos stood up, he grabbed his coffee and walked into Rodney's office. "Yes Sheriff?" Amos asked. "The detective and I are going to Palmerston Springs, you follow us. We got a warrant for Shen's Chinese Food, we're gonn look for Kayla." Rodney told Amos. Amos drew his .357 magnum revolver out of his holster, he pointed straight up towards the ceiling. "Kayla's missing? Don't worry sir I'll find he—" As he said her his gun went off shooting a hole in the ceiling, pieces of drywall fell on Amos. Rodney put his head in his hands and shook his head.

Rodney and David got in Rodney's truck, Amos got in one if the squad trucks and followed Rodney. They drove through Mulberry and exited into the Bone County desert, Amos kept on their trail. They drove into Palmerston Springs, the town was still quiet. Rodney pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, he saw the squad truck sitting in a space, he parked beside it and got out. David and Rodney walked up to the building as Amos parked, he got out of the truck and followed them inside. David walked up to the counter where Won Shen was standing, he looked at the two cops "What you want?" He asked Rodney and David. David pulled out his badge and showed it to Shen. "I'm Detective Cormac, this is Sheriff Carson. We have a warrant to search this place, if you don't comply you'll be placed under arrest for obstruction of justice." David told Shen. Shen nodded and watched ad the officers searched the restaurant, Amos and Rodney searched the first floor. David was in the kitchen when he saw stairs leading to the basement, he drew his pistol and walked downstairs. He reached the bottom step and looked around, there was nothing to see. He spotted a door, he walked up to the door and opened it. When he entered the room he discovered that it was empty, he looked on the floor where he spotted a cell phone in a pink camo case. He picked up the phone to scroll through the call history, he noticed the most recent call was from a contact called "Dad". He looked through her call history further, there was calls from a contact called "Detective". David knew this was Kayla's phone.

David walked upstairs with Kayla's phone in his hands, he approached Rodney who looked at him. "Did you find anything?" He asked David. David handed Rodney the phone, Rodney saw the case and knew it was Kayla's. "She's not here, but this was on the floor of the basement." David replied. Rodney stared at Shen who was smiling, Rodney walked over to him. "Did you find what you looking for sheri—" Rodney punched Shen in the face knocking him on the floor, he picked Shen up off the floor and turned him around. "Won Shen you're under arrest for the disappearance of Deputy Carson. You have the right to remain silent." He told Shen while handcuffing him. Rodney punched Shen in the kidney, Shen cried in pain and fell to his knees. "You have the right to a lawyer." Rodney told Shen before kneeing him in the face. "If you cannot afford an attorney, then tough shit." Rodney said before stepping on Shen's neck. David walked up to Rodney and Shen, he looked at the sheriff "I'll take it from here sheriff you go outside and cool off." David told Rodney. Rodney walked outside, he looked at his truck to see a note attached to the windshield. He walked over to his truck and grabbed the note, he opened it up and it read: "We have your darling little girl, she shouldn't have stuck her nose into our affairs. She will make a great little whore in our venture, if you try to come after her….she will die." Rodney folded the note up and put it in his pocket, David and Amos walked out with Shen. They put Shen in the passenger seat of Amos's truck, they all got in their vehicles and left the scene.


	14. Chapter 14: Interrogating Shen

Chapter 14: Interrogating Shen

The two trucks pulled into the parking lot of the sheriff's office, Rodney parked his truck in his space and Amos parked in the empty space where the other trucks were parked. Rodney and David got out of the truck and walked toward Amos, he had Shen out of the car and started walking him to the building. Rodney pushed Amos out of the way and grabbed Shen, he pushed Shen as they were walking to the building. "Move it!" He shouted at Shen. They walked in the sheriff's office and shut the door, Rodney walked him to the interrogation room. David and Amos walked in behind him, Rodney sat Shen down in the chair. "Amos, don't you have somewhere to be?" Rodney asked Amos. Amos looked at Rodney, then at David. "But I wanna—" Amos was cut off as he spoke. "Get the hell outta here!" Rodney shouted. Amos nodded and walked out of the room, David shut the door and walked over to Shen. "Mr. Won Shen, drug dealer, human trafficker, and known scum." David said. He slapped Shen across the face, Shen gasped at the slap. "Where's Kayla!" David shouted. Shen smiled and spit on the floor, he looked at David and Rodney. "Fuck you both, just like I fucked that little whore last night." Shen replied. Rodney started delivering left and right hooks to Shen's face, David lit a cigarette and took a drag. "This mab hits like a mule, I suggest you talk." David told Shen. Shen laughed as Rodney lost his wind, he spit out teeth and looked at David. "Is she your lover? I saw you too having a good time in Italiano Restauranolto." Shen said with a laugh.

David put his cigarette against Shen's neck, the cigarette burned Shen's skin. Shen screamed at the pain, David pressed his cigarette harder into Shen's neck. "You better tell me or it's just going to get worse." David told Shen. "Fuck you detective, I won't talk." Shen replied. Rodney had enough, he walked over to the file cabinet and opened the top drawer. Rodney pulled out a cattle prod and turned it on, he walked over to Shen and stuck the prod to Shen's neck. The shock stunned Shen who gasped in pain, Rodney kept shocking him. Shen screamed in pain, David finished his cigarette and put it out in Shen's eye. "Ahhhh!" Shen screamed. He closed his left eye as it was damaged by the cigarette, Rodney pointed the cattle prod toward Shen's genitals. "Wait! I talk!" Shen screamed. Rodney put the cattle prod down and looked at Shen, David stood over top of him as he spoke. "We took the girls to the warehouse in San Fierro, Ho Chi is planning on taking them to his underground factory in Chinatown to work in his sweatshops. The warehouse is right outside Chinatown, next to soda factory. That's all I know, please let me go!" Shen said crying. Rodney picked Shen up, he and David walked him to the jail cell downstairs. Rodney opened the cell door and David threw Shen inside, handcuffs still on. Rodney shut the door, he and David turned around and walked upstairs.

Rodney walked into main office, he looked at Amos and handed him his badge. "You're acting Sheriff, I'm going to San Fierro." Rodney told Amos. Amos nodded and looked at the badge, he looked back up at Rodney. "But sir, what about procedures? We got a law to enforce." Amos asked Rodney. "The law is asleep today." Rodney replied. Rodney and David walked out of the sheriff's office, they got in David's car and the car sped down the street. They left Mulberry and drove through the Bone County desert, Rodney took a dip of snuff and looked at David. "You and her fucked didn't you?" Rodney asked David. David stayed silent, Rodney grabbed the steering wheel and David hit the breaks stopping in the middle of the road. "Did you fuck my little girl?" He asked again. "Yes dammit I did, so what?" David asked Rodney. Rodney let go of the steering wheel, David started driving again. "I knew it, once I saw the way you beat that chink I knew you two had something." Rodney said. "What about the way you beat him? You fucked him up." David replied. "That's my daughter he's messing with, I'll kill a hundred men over her." Rodney told David. "She's got your determination, I warned her about those bastards. They killed my parents and my sister, I've been trying to bust The Triads since I was 21." David said. Rodney spit out the window, he looked at David. "Better you than Amos, that boy's an idiot." Rodney told David as they drove down the road.


	15. Chapter 15: The Warehouse

Chapter 15: The Warehouse

David drove into San Fierro, Rodney was sitting in the passenger seat drinking a fifth of whiskey. David looked over at him, he looked back at the road. "It's illegal to have an open alcohol container in a moving vehicle." He said snidely. "Oh fuck off with that crap." Rodney replied. David smiled and drove through San Fierro, he drove past the Beam Cola factory next to Chinatown. David parked in front of the warehouse, he and Rodney drew their pistols and walked up to the entrance. Rodney kicked open the small door leading to the inside, they entered the warehouse and looked around. Several Triads patrolled the upstairs, Rodney and David snuck up and took cover behind a barrel. They waited till the coast was clear and kept creeping through the first floor, they walked into the back. Rodney opened another door leading to the back of the warehouse, he and David entered through. David heard a gun cock behind him, and felt cold metal against the back of his head. "Drop the gun detective." A voice told David. He turned around and there stood Wei Chang, he looked at David and smiled. Rodney turned around and aimed the gun at Chang when another Triad come out of nowhere and put his gun against Rodney's head.

The cops put down their guns, each facing their enemies. Chang's phone rang, he looked down to grab it when David grabbed his gun. David elbowed Chang in the face and took his gun, Rodney tackled his opponent and started beating him senseless. Once Rodney got the gun he and David left the room, they were faced with several Triad gunmen who were now shooting at the two men. Rodney shot four gunmen running down the stairs, David took out six gunmen who were running toward him. The two men shot their way out of the warehouse, as they ran to the door Chang locked it and turned around. "You really think we'd tell you where our whores are being kept? We expected you to visit Shen, now you die!" Chang shouted. He pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at Rodney, it went into Rodney's right hand making him drop his gun. Chang then pulled a machete he had in a holster on his back out and started swinging it, he looked at David. "Come on detective, show me what you're made of." Chang said. David drew his gun and shot Chang in the left knee cap, Chang dropped his machete ad he fell. Chang screamed in pain holding his knee cap, David put his gun up to Chang's head. "Unless you want to become chop suey I'd start talking. Where are the girls being held?" He asked Chang. Chang grabbed David's gun and pulled the trigger, his brains splattered all over the concrete floor and Chang's body fell limp.

David and Rodney searched all over the warehouse, there wasn't a sign of Kayla or any of the other girls anywhere. Rodney and David walked out of the warehouse, Rodney took a piece of Chang's shirt and wrapped it around his bleeding hand. David looked at the bodies in the warehouse, he then remembered something Shen told him. "Sweatshop…" David suddenly looked at Rodney, he had figured out a clue. "Sheriff, the sweatshop. Ho Chi Mu has a sweatshop in Chinatown, we got to find out where." David told Rodney. Rodney threw his gun in defeat, he looked at his bleeding hand. "It could be another diversion, face it Kayla's gone. Where's the nearest bar?" Rodney asked in defeat. "Bar? You can't just give up on her man, she needs you." David replied. "Our goose is cooked detective, accept it." Rodney said walking away. He walked to David's car and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, he started drinking the whiskey as he walked down the street. David's phone suddenly rang, he answered it. "Hello?" He asked into the phone. "Detective Cormac, nice to meet you." The voice replied. The voice sounded Italian, and enthusiastic. "Who is this?" David asked. "Come to my restaurant, you were there last night so you know where it is." The voice replied. The caller hung up the phone, David put the phone away and walked to his car.


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting Michae2

Chapter 16: Meeting Michael

David parked in front if the Italian restaurant, he threw his cigarette out the window and got out of the car. He walked up to the door and entered the building, the restaurant appeared closed. David walked through to a table where a middle aged man sat eating, his two bodyguards stood up and approached David. They searched him and stepped aside, David sat at the table across from the man. "Detective Cormac, now it's nice to meet you. I'm Michael Gognitti, head of the Gognitti family in San Fierro." Michael told David. "What can I do for you Mr. Gognitti?" David asked Michael. "You know the Triads are like stray dogs, you give them a piece of bread they'll try to eat your steak. They cause me problems, but there's other things that cause me problems as well." Michael said taking a bite of his meal. "Like what?" David asked. "There's a certain gang in the city who are causing me big problems, they raid my warehouses, steal my product. I need a man who can make these problems disappear, a man like you detective." Michael replied. David lit a cigarette and stared at Michael, he exhaled his smoke. "What are their names and how can I accomplish this task? David asked. "They're called the 69 Street Sinners, a small colored gang who are trying to make their mark in the city. I want you to bust them detective, end their gang before it starts." Michael replied. David stood up and turned around, he walked toward the door. "Detective." David heard Michael's voice say. "What?" David asked as he turned around. "You do this, and I'll let you know where your girl is." Michael replied. David turned around and walked out the door.

David got in his car and drove down the street, he pulled up in front of the police station and parked. He got out of his car and walked into the police station, he walked to his desk and turned on his computer. He typed in 69 Street Sinners into the police records, the list of members popped up. He looked at the leader Sean "Cap" Tyson, David dialed the DA's office, the secretary answered "Hello Mr. Holbrook's office." She said enthusiastically. "Hey this is Detective David Cormac with the San Fierro Police Department, I need a search and arrest warrant for Sean Tyson of 69th Street in San Fierro." David told the secretary. "Sure thing detective, I'm gonna fax it over right now." She replied. "Thank you." David said before hanging up the phone. Within five minutes the warrant was faxed to the police station, David grabbed the warrant and walked out the door. He lit a cigarette and got into his car, he started it up and put it in drive. David drove down the street, he looked at his phone to see he had a missed call from Jessica. David put down his phone and continued driving, he thought about Kayla hoping she was ok.

David drove up 69th Street, he parked in front of Sean's house. David shut off the car and got out, he walked up to the door and kicked it open. He charged in and aimed his pistol at the hoodlums, they all had their hands up. "SFPD Motherfuckers!" He shouted. Sean who was nearest to the kitchen, ran through the door. The rest of the gang members drew their guns and started firing at David, he took cover behind a recliner. David poked his head up and shot the three hoodlums, he then ran into the kitchen after Sean. Sean ran out the backdoor and down the alleyway, David was in hot pursuit. Sean climbed a fence and jumped over, David did likewise. David chased Sean into the street where Sean dodged traffic, David jumped over a car and hurled himself toward Sean. David landed on top of Sean taking him to the ground, he handcuffed Sean and stood him up. "Sean Tyson, you're under arrest." David told Sean. They walked back to 69th Street and Sean walked David back into his house, he threw Sean down on his stomach and started searching the building, he found crack, crack pipes, weapons, and money. David took this evidence and grabbed Sean, he called for backup to come and get the prisoner. When the squad car arrived David handed the patrolman the evidence, the patrolman put Sean in the back of his car and left. David called Michael, the phone rang three times before he got an answer "Hello?" He asked. "The gang has been disbanded." David replied. "Good, now here's some info. The Triads have a sweatshop in Chinatown, they use their slaves to work in there. It's under a laundromat called Ho Chi's Cleaners, Ho Chi Mu the leader owns it." Michael told David. "Thanks." David replied. "No detective thank you." Michael said before hanging up the phone. David got in his car and drove down the street.


	17. Chapter 17: The Sweatshop Raid

Chapter 17: The Sweatshop Raid

David waited outside Chinatown for his partner, Rodney was at the bar when David called him. David took a drag of his half smoked cigarette, he looked at the time on his phone. As he put his phone away he saw the taxi cab roll up, Rodney got out smelling of vodka and highly intoxicated. Rodney looked at David, he slurred his words as tried to speak. "So where's that little girl of mine?" Rodney asked in a drunken voice. "She's at a sweatshop in Chinatown, it's under a laundromat called Ho Chi's Cleaners." David replied. Rodney drew his pistol, he looked at David. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go kill some chinks and save my daughter." Rodney told David. David being half Japanese was bothered by Rodney's racial slur, but he kept silent. They walked into Chinatown, they looked all around for Ho Chi's Cleaners. They found it one block and a left in the small community, David and Rodney walked through the door. A woman stood at the counter, there were several young attractive women doing laundry. The two cops approached the counter, she looked at them with relief in her eyes. "What you want?" She asked them. "I'm Detective Cormac, this is Sheriff Carson. Mind if we look around?" David asked her

She looked around then back at the cops, she narrowed her eyes. "No you leave now!" She shouted. She turned around and walked into the back, one of the women approached David. "You police?" She asked. "Yes we are." David replied. "You must help, we're slaves. There's more of us downstairs, most of us Chinese fresh off the boat. There's a white woman down there who claims she cop." The woman told David. "You get back to work!" The woman at the counter shouted. The woman turned around and went back to work, David and Rodney drew their pistols. "You take us downstairs now!" David commanded the woman. She sighed and turned around, Rodney and David followed the woman. She walked through the backroom and down a set of steps, they reached the basement where several women were sitting at desks making clothes. Kayla was sitting there, her hands bleeding from the needle cuts. Rodney put his pistol away and ran to his daughter, she saw her dad and started crying. "Dad!" She shouted. Rodney hugged his daughter, he knelt down and pulled a pistol out od his boot holster. "Here take this." Rodney told Kayla. She took the pistol and smiled, David walked over to her. "You alright?" He asked her. "I'm sore but I'll live." Kayla replied.

As the three made their way up the stairs, they heard the sounds of gunfire and footsteps coming their way. David ran upstairs guns blazing, he took out three gunmen Kayla and Rodney followed him. Together they stormed through the laundromat and killed all the Triads, they searched the property. Rodney freed all the girls while Kayla and David searched for Ho Chi, they couldn't find him. Rodney walked upstairs and met David and Kayla, he looked at them with tired eyes. "Anything?" He asked. "No sir." David replied. David's phone rang, he took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?" He asked. "Breaking up my sweatshop, not a very good idea detective. You might have your girl back, but it's temporary. I'll murder you and her like I did the rest of your family." Ho Chi told David over the phone. "Listen to me you son of a bitch, I'm gonna find you and when I do you're fucking dead!" David shouted. He threw his phone across the room, it shattered upon hitting the wall.

Rodney and Kayla got into David's car, he left Chinatown and drove through San Fierro. He and Kayla held hands as he drove, Rodney didn't seem to care. David drove out of San Fierro and through the Bone County desert, he drove into Mulberry. The streets were quiet in the small town, David pulled up in front of Rodney's house. David parked his car, Rodney got out and walked in the house. Kayla looked at David and smiled, he grabbed her face gently and leaned over to kiss her. They made out for a few minutes in the car, David started rubbing her ass. "Ow ow." She said still hurting from the whipping Ho Chi gave her the night before. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "Nothing, I'll be fine." Kayla replied. They kissed again and she got out of the car, David drove off and Kayla walked up to the door. She entered the house and shut the door, Rodney stood there with his belt in his hand. Kayla was nervous seeing this, she tried to walk upstairs but Rodney blocked path. "What are you doing dad?" Kayla asked nervously. "I told you wait for backup, I told you not to get in over your head. You go out and get kidnapped out of spite!" Rodney shouted. He grabbed Kayla by her arm and turned her around, he started spanking her with the belt. Kayla bawled loudly, Rodney grabbed the grey sweatpants she was wearing and jerked them down. He dropped his belt in shock when he saw the blood red welts on her ass, he let her go and she ran upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18: The San Fierro Slayer

Chapter 18: The San Fierro Slayer

David work up in his bed, Jessica remained asleep beside him. He got up and walked to the bathroom, he peed and walked out through the bedroom. He walked into the living room and made a right into the kitchen, he turned on the coffee maker and sat down. As the coffee was brewing he got on his phone, he had a text from Michael. "Detective, hope you found who you were looking for, come and see me soon I have more work." The text read. David put his phone away and stood up, he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat back down at the table. He heard footsteps walking through the house towards the kitchen, he looked up to spot Jessica walking into the kitchen. "Good morning." She said with a smile. "Good morning baby." David replied. She walked to the coffee pot, she grabbed a cup out of the dish drainer, and poured herself a cup of coffee as well. She walked to the fridge to grab her bottle of peppermint mocha creamer, she poured some on her cup and stirred. Jessica turned around and took a sip of her coffee, she sat beside David and put her hand on his.

David smiled at his girlfriend, despite him having Kayla on the side he still cared for and loved Jessica a great deal. "Did you sleep good?" Davis asked Jessica. "Yeah pretty good, it got cold though." Jessica replied. David smiled and looked at her, he sipped his coffee. "If you would sleep in more clothes besides a tank and a thong you wouldn't be cold." David replied. "I just wanna look sexy for my man." Jessica said with a smile. David and Jessica talked while drinking their coffee, David drank three cups and put his cup in the sink. He kissed Jessica goodbye, she smiled at her boyfriend. "Be careful babe." She told David. "You know it, call me if anything happens." David replied. David grabbed his keys and his coat, he walked out the front door and down the steps. David looked at the foggy atmosphere of San Fierro, he put his coat on as he walked to his car. He started his car, he put it in drive and pulled out into the street and drove off.

David walked into the police station, the phones were ringing and dispatch was answering. David walked to his desk and sat down, he got into his computer and typed in Ho Chi Mu in the police records database. The search come back and his record was spotless, there were several businesses he owned though. "Chi's Martial Arts in Chinatown, Mandarin Deluxe in Mulberry, Ho Chi's Auto Brokers in Downtown San Fierro, Runners Gas Station in Dillinger, and Ho Chi's Cleaners in Chinatown." David wrote down all the business names, he called Rodney on the phone. The phone rang three times, before he got an answer "Yes detective?" Rodney's voice asked over the phone. "Sheriff I got two businesses in your jurisdiction that Ho Chi owns, write these down and get a warrant." David told Rodney. "Ok David, I got a paper and pen what's the businesses?" Rodney asked. "Mandarin Deluxe in your town Mulberry, and Runners gas station in Dillinger." David replied. "Ok detective thanks for telling me, I'll call you when I get the warrants." Rodney told David before hanging up the phone. David wrote down the businesses in San Fierro and walked to the chief's office, he walked in and looked at Sanchez. "Chief, call the DA. I need search warrants for these establishments." David told Sanchez. "Detective call off this wild goose chase, we got a murder on our hands." Sanchez replied. "Chief the leader of The Triad owns these places, I want to search them and find evidence." David told Sanchez. "Detective let it go for right now, I'll try to get the warrant, but I need you to go to Fidel. There's been another murder." Sanchez replied. David walked out of the office, and left the station.

David drove up to the scene, the coroner and a patrolman was already parked. David got out ofbhis car, he walked over to the crime scene. The patrolman stopped David, he looked at him with a disgusted face. "Detective, it's bad." The patrolman told David. "How bad?" David asked in response. "It took a sick son of a bitch to do this sort of thing, I hope you got a strong stomach." The patrolman replied. David walked under the tape and to the body, the coroner was looking at it. "What do we got?" David asked. "Female about 21, she sustained several knife jabs to the abdominal region, a wound on her throat where it was slit, and vaginal tearing. I'd say some sick man tried to rape her, she tried to fight back and he got rough." The coroner replied. David knelt down and looked at the body, she was naked and had several cuts on her stomach. David reached for her purse, he found her ID inside. "Haley Patterson, 21 year old." David said. He stood up and looked around the scene, he saw a pentagram drew in blood on the nearby brick wall. Underneath the pentagram was a rhyme written in blood, David shined his flashlight on it and read it off. "The slaying of one done under the son, until there are seven my work is not done." David said. He looked at the coroner, the coroner looked at him confused. "This poet is working on being a serial killer, I'm gonna call forensics." David told the coroner. He walked to the patrolman, he looked at David. "Anything detective?" He asked David. "Get CSI up here, have them dust for prints and analyze the blood to make sure our killer didn't leave any behind." David told the patrolman. "Yes sir." David replied. The patrolman walked over to his squad car, David lit a cigarette and stared at the message on the wall.


	19. Chapter 19: Small Town Throw Down

Chapter 19: Small Town Throw down

Kayla sat at her desk filling out a report about her abduction, Rodney had put her on desk duty until further notice. Her butt still hurt from the whippings she had received, sitting was uncomfortable for her. She took a drink of coffee and kept typing at her desk, Amos walked up to her. "Hey." He said. Kayla quit typing and looked at him, she was annoyed by his constant attempts to flirt with her. "Hey." She replied. "I'm glad to see that you're alright, it must have been horrible for you." Amos told Kayla. "It was, I don't want to talk about it." She replied. Amos looked down then looked at her, he was stammering trying to talk. "O…okay, if you do want to talk or hang out just let me know." Amos told Kayla. "Amos." Kayla said standing up. "I don't want to hang out, I don't want to talk. I don't want to date you, we're friends but you're working your way out of a friendship with my if you keep it up." Kayla said sternly. Amos nodded and walked away, Kayla sat down and continued typing. Rodney walked out of his office and over to Kayla, she looked up at him. "What is it?" She asked. "The Johnson's over at the trailer court is having another spat, go over there and straighten them out." Rodney replied. Kayla nodded and stood up, she walked to the door and left the sheriff's office.

Kayla pulled up at the trailer park, she saw the couple fighting. Dan Johnson and his wife Connie were fist fighting outside of their trailer, Kayla sighed and got out of the truck. "Stop Sheriff's Department!" She shouted. She ran over to the fight, Dan was on top of Connie beating her face in. Kayla hit him on the side of his head with her nightstick, Dan stood up holding his bleeding head. "What the hell Kayla?" He asked her. "I said stop and you didn't, so I had to use force. You come near me I'll taze you." Kayla replied. Connie stood up and pinched her nose to stop the bleeding, she looked at Kayla. "Arrest this asshole! He sold my car while I was in rehab then he beat me when I tried to cut him with a butcher knife!" Connie told Kayla. "Sounds like I should arrest both of you, you can't stab people without a just cause and you know it." Kayla replied. "If you arrest me I'll sue the sheriff's office." Connie threatened. Kayla looked at the two, they were clearly intoxicated. "I'm going to search your house." Kayla said.

Kayla walked into the camper sized trailer, it smelled of alcohol and cat urine. Kayla held her shirt over her nose as she looked around the trailer, she looked in the fridge where several bottles of whiskey, vodka, and beer sat. Kayla wrote "Drunk and disorderly" on her notepad. She walked to the front of the trailer where a curtain was, the urine smell seemed to be coming from this area. Kayla opened the curtain and she found a small meth lab, she wrote "Manufacturing meth" on her notepad. Kayla walked outside and handcuffed Connie, she looked at Kayla in confusion. "What the fuck are you doing young lady?" Connie asked Kayla. "You and Dan are under arrest for drunk and disorderly, and manufacturing methamphetamine." Kayla replied. She sat Connie down on the ground and looked at Dan, he pulled out a switchblade and pointed it towards Kayla. "Come on bitch I got something for you." He threatened. Kayla pulled out her stun gun and shot him with it, he fell to the ground shaking. Kayla handcuffed him and picked him up, she put him in the back of the truck. Kayla then grabbed Connie and did likewise with her, Kayla got behind the wheel and drove back to the police station.

Kayla drove the prisoners to the Sheriff's office, she got out of her truck and walked in the building. Amos walked over to her, he had hopeful eyes. "Did you take care of it?" He asked her. "Yes they're both detained in my truck, come help me bring them in here." Kayla replied. She and Amos walked outside and to the truck, Kayla opened the back door and grabbed Connie. Amos grabbed Dan, and they walked the detainees into the office. Kayla walked in with Connie, she looked at the deputy in charge of booking. "I want you to book these two on drunk and disorderly, manufacturing methamphetamine, and also book Mr. Johnson here on resisting arrest and assault." Kayla told the deputy. He nodded and started typing, she and Amos walked the prisoners downstairs to the jail cell. Kayla opened the cell and threw Connie inside, as she took off Connie's cuffs Amos did the same with Dan. Amos threw Dan into the cell and Kayla walked out, she locked the cell door and walked upstairs with Amos. She sat back down at her desk and finished her report.


	20. Chapter 20: The Slayer Strikes Again

Chapter 20: The Slayer Strikes Again

David drove his car through Bone County, he was heading to Mulberry to check on Kayla. His radio was playing "Hotel California" by The Eagles. David rolled into Mulberry, he passed by Kayla's house to see nobody was there. David kept driving until he reached the sheriff's office,, he parked his car and got out. He walked up to the building and entered, he looked around to spot Kayla at her desk. David walked up to her, she looked up and smiled. "David, good to see you." Kayla said standing up. She and David kissed and looked at each other, Amos spotted them kissing and he walked out of the building in a rage. "How are you?" David asked Kayla. "Sore, daddy really gave me a whipping after we got home. But he was drunk and worried, you were right David." Kayla replied. "I told you, those guys are monsters. I'm waiting on your dad to get a search warrant for Mu's businesses here in Bone County." David told Kayla. Rodney walked out of his office to see David and Kayla talking, he walked up to them. "Detective, I'm glad you're here. There's been a murder in Dillinger, you and Kayla go check it out." Rodney told David. "I thought I was off patrol." Kayla said to Rodney. "You got David as backup, you'll be alright." Rodney replied. David and Kayla walked out of the sheriff's office and got in David's car, he backed out of the parking spot and drove off.

David and Kayla pulled up to the scene, nobody was there yet. David and Kayla got out of the car and walked to the body, David knelt down and examined it. It was a man, he appeared to be about 32, brown hair, green eyes, and heavyset. The corpse was naked and had a single stab wound in his chest, David stood up and looked at Kayla. "Look around the area, see if we can find a weapon or any clues." He told Kayla. Kayla nodded and started looking around, she walked down and alleyway and looked on the white brick wall. She saw a pentagram drawn in blood, underneath was a poem. "The body of two is now slew, five more victims will be sacrificed to you." Kayla read the poem, she continued walking down the alleyway. She come across a card with a bloody fingerprint, she walked back over to David who was examining the corpse. "Detective, I saw something sinister on the wall in the alleyway. I also found this." She said handing David the card. David looked at the bloody fingerprint, then at the writing on the card "Bone County Free lodge." He read. Kayla knew where that was, she ran to the car. David ran after her and got in the car as well, Kayla looked at David with an idea on her mind. "The free lodge is a Masonic fraternity. They're into all sorts of weird things." She told David.

Kayla and David pulled up in front of the Free Lodge, David parked his car and they got out. They walked up to the door and walked through, the leader greeted them. "How can I be of service to you?" He asked the cops. "I'm Detective David Cormac, this is deputy Kayla Carson. We're investigating a murder I was wondering if you can help." David replied. The elderly man looked at him, he started walking towards the back "Of course, by all means come in." He told David. They walked into the back where their meetings were held, David pulled out the card and showed the Mason leader. "This was found at a murder in Dillinger, it's got a bloody fingerprint on it that we're going to have analyzed but I was wondering if you can help." David told the old man. "What can I do?" He asked. "Is any of your brothers into the occult?" Kayla asked. "The rule of being a Mason is you have to worship a supreme being, we aren't supposed to know which being each brother worships. But we do have one fellow who acts strange. He always days weird chants and speaks in strange tongues during the meetings." The old man replied. "What's his name?" Kayla asked. "Amos Green is the name, he's kind of an odd fellow." The old man replied. "Thank you." David told the old man. They left the lodge and walked back to David's car, Kayla was in disbelief. "Amos? I grew up with him, let's run that print it can't be his." Kayla told David. "I'll run the print I don't believe it either, but my gut says he's involved." David replied. "Mine does too." Kayla admitted. David started the car and drove down the street, Kayla held the card in her hands.


	21. Chapter 21: Busting Amos

Chapter 21: Busting Amos

Kayla and David reached the sheriff's office, David parked in front of the door. He and Kayla got out of the car and ran into the building, they looked around but couldn't find Amos. A deputy walked by, Kayla walked in front of him blocking his path. "Where's Amos?" She asked him. "He said something about a sour stomach, he left." The deputy replied. Kayla and David ran outside, they got into David's car and drove off. David's police radio started calling out to him. "Detective Cormac, are you there? Over." The dispatch said. David picked up the talkie and put it up to his mouth, he pushed the button to talk. "This is Detective Cormac, go ahead over." He replied. "We just got the results back from the fingerprint on the card, they match the fingerprints of the writing at the crime scenes. They belong to Amos Green. Over." The dispatch told David. David floored it and flew down the streets of Mulberry, he pulled up in front of Amos's house.

David and Kayla got out od the car and walked up to the door, they drew their pistols as they walked up the porch steps. David kicked the door in and stormed the house, he and Kayla kept their pistols aimed in front of them. Amos wasn't home, Kayla searched the house. She walked into the living room, there were several dead cats hanging upside down, and pentagrams drew in blood on his wall. Kayla walked upstairs into his bedroom, on his bed was a piece of paper. Kayla opened up the piece of paper, it was printed from a computer. Kayla looked at the paper, it had symbols and strange writing on it. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, she found nothing in the kitchen. She found a door on the right of the kitchen leading to the basement, she opened the door and walked down the steps. Kayla had to hold her nose as she reached the basement, the smell was horrible. She saw some pictures on the wall, there were seven pictures, two of the pictures had a red X over them. Kayla looked at the third picture, she looked at the name. "Taylor Bates" Taylor was Kayla's best friend. Kayla ran upstairs, she ran up to David. "I know where he's going, follow me." Kayla told David.

David and Kayla left Amos's house, they drove through Mulberry. "Are you sure he is going after your friend?" David asked. "I'm really sure, he had the victim's pictures lined up, two of them were crossed out. He had a circle around Taylor's picture." Kayla replied. David floored it and sped down the street, he pulled up in front of Taylor's house. Amos's Sabre was parked in the driveway, they got out of David's car and ran up to the door. They heard Taylor screaming and glass breaking, Kayla drew her pistol and kicked the door open. David and Kayla entered the house, Taylor ran toward them her clothes torn. Amos walked into the living room, he had a black robe with a hood on. Kayla and David aimed their guns at him, he looked at them. "Put your hands up Amos, you're under arrest for murder." Kayla told Amos. Amos put his hands up, Kayla pulled out her cuffs and walked toward him. She cuffed Amos and walked him outside, David called Rodney and requested a deputy to come out and transport Amos.

At the sheriff's office, David and Kayla stood outside the interrogation room. Rodney walked toward them, he had a somber look on his face. "I never would have suspected Amos of being so diabolical." He told them. Kayla looked at David, he put his hand around her shoulders. "We got the evidence, we caught him red handed. Now we need a confession." David told Kayla. Rodney looked at David, he looked back at Rodney. "Get in there detective." Rodney told David. "No this one belongs to Kayla, she did the investigating." David replied. Kayla walked into the interrogation room, she closed the door and sat across from Amos. "So Amos, you're a Mason?" She asked him. "I don't know what you're talking about." Amos replied. "Don't lie to me, the elder at the lodge said you were a member." She told Amos. "Ok I'm a Mason, so what?" Amos asked. "As a Mason you have to worship a supreme being, you worship the devil don't you?" She asked Amos. "No I'm a Christian I go to church." Amos replied. "Then what about the weird stuff and the sacrifices, the satanic stuff on your walls and the poems mentioning sacrifice?" Kayla asked Amos. "Ok, I sacrificed those people for a ritual. A love ritual, if I could sacrifice seven souls then my deity would make you fall in love with me." Amos admitted. Kayla stood up. "Amos, may God have mercy on your soul." She told him walking out of the room. Kayla approached Rodney and David, they looked at her. "So he was in love so much so that he killed. That guy is sick." Rodney said. "You did good Kayla, Sheriff I think you got a new detective on your force." David told Rodney. "Yes sir, Kayla you're promoted. From now on you're the sheriff's office's new homicide detective." Rodney told Kayla before walking away. Kayla smiled and hugged David, he kissed her and they looked through the window of the interrogation room.


	22. Chapter 22: Detective Carson

Chapter 22: Detective Carson

Kayla woke up in her bed, she was hungover from celebrating the night before with David and Rodney. David laid in the bed with her, he had called hos girlfriend and told her he needed to stay in Bone County to solve a murder case. She rolled out of bed holding her head, she was naked from the fun she and David had the night before. She walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face, she then walked back out into her bedroom. She opened up her closet, she grabbed her black skin tight leather pants and she put them on, she walked to her dresser and grabbed a spaghetti strap tank and put it on, then she grabbed her black knee high zip up heeled boots and put them on over her pants. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Rodney was sitting there nursing a hangover as well, she walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup. She fixed her coffee and sat at the table beside Rodney, he looked at her. "How does it feel to be in plainclothes while on duty?" He asked her. "It feels great, being a detective is like the ultimate achievement for a cop." Kayla replied. David walked into the kitchen, his shirt was untucked and his belt was unbuckled. He grabbed a cup and poured some coffee in it, he sat beside Kayla and drank his coffee.

Kayla sat at her desk, she was filling out her report on Amos Green. Rodney walked out of his office and looked at her, she was typing away. "Kayla, head on out to Dillinger. There's been another murder, Detective Cormac will meet you there." He told her. He turned around and walked back into his office, Kayla grabbed her small leather jacket and walked out the door. She got into her Sentinel and drove down the street, she drove out of Mulberry and through the Bone County desert. A black Obey Tailgater with tinted windows was following her, she opened her glove box and drew her pistol. She had her pistol ready in case they tried something, she kept driving and the car went around her. Kayla drove past the Voorhees farm, she made a right on a dirt road and took a shortcut. She drove through the trailer park and out the other side. Her path was blocked by a black van, she got out of the car with her pistol drawn. Two black Obey Tailgaters pulled up behind her, she turned around to see the Triads getting out of their cars. Kayla shot one and he went down, she opened her driver's side door and used it as cover. She stuck her head up and shot three more, she turned around and started shooting at the gunmen coming out of the van. Kayla ran out of ammo, she reached into her coat and pulled out another magazine and put it in her gun.

David pulled in behind the Tailgaters, he had a shotgun. He shot four of the Triads, Kayla kept opening fire on the gunmen in the van. They had killed off the Triad gunmen, Kayla walked over to him. "Thanks for saving my ass." She told him. "That ass belongs to me." He replied squeezing her bottom. They kissed and got back in their cars, they drove into Dillinger and to the murder scene. The coroner was already there, he was examining the body. Kayla and David got out of their cars and walked to the scene, David looked at the body. "He's a Triad." David told Kayla. "How do you know?" She asked. "He's got a necklace, it's the Triad emblem." David replied. He knelt down and looked at the body, there was a gunshot wound in his forehead. "Possibly a traitor, murdered for revenge." David told Kayla. She looked around the scene, she found a shell case laying 15 feet from the body. Kayla picked up the case, she looked at the numbers on it. ".50 Caliber, possibly a Desert Eagle." She told David. She kept looking around, she found a Desert Eagle in the trash can in the alleyway. Kayla picked it up by the barrel with her index finger and thumb, she walked over to David. "Found the weapon, let's have forensics dust it fir prints." She told David. David nodded and walked to his car, he got on the sheriff's office channel and talked to dispatch. "Dispatch this is Detective Cormac, do you read over?" He asked. "Yes Detective we read you what do you need over?" Dispatch replied. "I need a forensics crew out here, we found the murder weapon we need to dust for prints. Send a man out here to get the evidence over." He told Dispatch. "Copy Detective, we'll get right on it over and out." Dispatch replied. David put his radio up and walked back to Kayla, she held a business card in her hand. "Wong's Laundry, this is definitely Triad." Kayla told David. They turned around and walked back their cars, they waited for a man from forensics to come get the gun.


	23. Chapter 23: Ending The Triad

Chapter 23: Ending The Triad

David and Kayla got the search warrant for Ho Chi's restaurant in Mulberry, Mandarin Deluxe. They pulled up on David's car and parked in front of the restaurant, they got out of the car and walked into the building. A Chinese man stood up at the counter, it wasn't Ho Chi. "Can I help you?" He asked the detectives. "Hi, Detective Cormac, this is Detective Carson. We got a warrant to search the building, do you mind if we look around?" David asked in response. The man looked nervous, he thought for a minute before answering. "Sure." He replied. David and Kayla started searching the restaurant, there was nothing upstairs. Kayla saw a door to the basement in the back of the kitchen, she walked down the steps. She saw a bunch of Triad men sitting around a table playing Blackjack, she drew her pistol and ran up to them. "Freeze!" She shouted. The men stood up and drew their pistols, they started shooting at Kayla. She opened fire and killed three out of four men, the final man started running. He climbed out the window and started running, he was tackled by David who then cuffed him.

At the Sheriff's office they interrogated the man, Kayla had a hot cup of coffee in her hands, David was smoking a cigarette. "One of your boys was murdered, another one of your boys did it. Tell me who it was!" Kayla shouted at the man. "Fuck you, oh wait we already did." The Triad replied with a sick smile. Kayla threw the hot coffee in his face, the piping hot liquid burned his skin and he screamed loudly. "There's a lot more where that came from, who did it. And what's Ho Chi planning?" David asked the man. "Go to hell!" The man shouted. David did his signature move, burning the man's neck with his cigarette. "Ok I tell you!" The man shouted. David threw his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it, Kayla sat on the desk in front of him. "I killed the traitor, he was going to turn States against us. Ho Chi gave the order. He's hiding out in Chinatown, please let me go!" The man confessed. Kayla and David stood up, they walked the man out of the room and downstairs. David uncuffed him and threw him into the cell, Kayla shit and locked the cell door.

David and Kayla walked into Rodney's office, they looked at the sheriff. "What did you find out?" Ge asked the detectives. "Ho Chi's hiding out in Chinatown, most likely Chi's Martial Arts." David told Rodney. Rodney stood up, he walked over to his gun rack. He grabbed a shotgun off the wall, he loaded it and pumped it. "Let's get that bastard." Rodney said. The three walked out of the police station, David looked at Rodney. "We can't arrest him, he's protected by the feds." He told Rodney. "For what he did to Kayla, and your family. We're gonna kill him." Rodney replied. They walked to their cars, Kayla and David got into David's Stallion, Rodney got into his Bobcat. They drove out of the parking lot and down the streets of Mulberry, Rodney turned on his radio. The radio played "The Grudge" by Tool, David and Kayla were hand in hand as David drove. They drove into San Fierro, the sun was setting and the fog was thick. David was in front of Rodney leading the way, they drove through San Fierro. David approached Chinatown and stopped in front of Chi's Martial Arts, he stopped his car and parked it. Rodney parked behind him, David and Kayla grabbed their pistols and put them in their holsters.

The three walked inside the dojo, Ho Chi was giving a Tae Kwon Doe lesson. David pulled out his badge, he stuck it in the air. "Freeze SFPD!" He shouted. Ho Chi looked at David. "You dare to interrupt my lesson?" He asked in anger. The students who were full grown men, and members of the Triad looked at the cops. "Get them!" Ho Chi shouted. He ran up the stairs as his students started to attack the cops, David was a black belt and held his own pretty good, he elbowed one of the students, then he crane kicked another. Kayla roundhouse kicked one, and punched another in the throat. Rodney grabbed a kinto stick and started beating the students that rushed at him, they held their own against the students. David roundhouse kicked three students at once then jumped in the air and crane kicked the last one in the nose.

Once the students were taken care of, they ran after Ho Chi. They cornered him upstairs, he had a katana in his hands. "Enough, we end this now." He said. Ho Chi ran after David, who jumped down and swept Ho Chi's feet out from under him. Ho Chi lifted his legs in the air and jumped to his feet, he slashed at David who grabbed a katana. They sword fought samurai style for a few minutes, David blocked Ho Chi's attack and kicked the side of his knee. Ho Chi knelt down, David stuck but Ho Chi jumped back. He thrust his katana at David who side stepped him, David grabbed the handle of Ho Chi's katana and pulled him towards David. David elbowed Ho Chi in the face and took his sword, Ho Chi got into a fighting stance. "Let's see what you got detective." He said in a cocky voice. He ran after David and roundhouse kicked him, David was stunned by the kick giving Ho Chi the opportunity to start striking him. He hit David with left and right hooks, David finally blocked Ho Chi's attack and crane kicked him.

Ho Chi stumbled back, he shook it off and was about to attack David again. Rodney grabbed Ho Chi by his shoulder and spun him around, he punched Ho Chi in his nose breaking it. Ho Chi stumbled back and David swept his legs again, the Triad leader fell on his back. Before he could stand up the three cops started kicking him in his face, ribs, and stomach. They finished and Ho Chi crawled away from them, he spit up blood from internal bleeding. He grabbed a pistol on the floor he dropped and aimed at Kayla, Rodney grabbed his shotgun and shot Ho Chi in the hand blowing away his entire arm, David walked up and drew his pistol. He aimed it at Ho Chi's head and looked at him, Ho Chi looked in anger. "This is for mom, dad, and Yuki." David told Ho Chi. "I'll enjoy fucking your sister in Hell." Ho Chi replied. David pulled the trigger and shot Ho Cho, the Triad's body went limp. David and Kayla hugged, Rodney looked at the mess. "Well that solves the Triad problem, but there's still more crime out there. Our job is far from over." Rodney told the detectives. They all turned around and walked downstairs, they exited the dojo and got into their vehicles. They left Chinatown and drove down the streets of San Fierro.


	24. Chapter 24: Promotion

Chapter 24: Promotion

It had been a month since the Triad had been disbanded, David got a promotion to the Organized Crime Unit and Kayla had moved to San Fierro and transferred to the SFPD. She was also moved to the Organized Crime Unit, she and David were partners. She moved into an apartment a block away from the station, while David continued to live with Jessica. They called off their relationship for two reasons: It's unprofessional for two partners to get involved, and two David was with Jessica and didn't want to ruin what he had with her. Kayla took it well, they continued their partnership without any tension. She was sitting at her desk drinking coffee, a detective from the Vice Squad walked up to her. His name was Roman Adams, he was 30 years old, tall and very muscular man, he had pale skin and a buzz cut, his face had dimples and he had movie star good looks. He approached Kayla and smiled, she smiled back "Hey." He told her. "Hey there." She replied. "You the new girl?" He asked her. "Yup Detective Kayla Carson Organized Crime." She replied. "Roman Adams Vice." He replied reaching out his hand, she shook his hand and looked at him. "So do you welcome all the new detectives?" She asked him. "Only the pretty women." He replied. Kayla smiled and stood up, she blushed slightly looking at the detective. "You're blushing. That must be a good thing." Roman said. David walked over to Kayla and Roman. "There's drug activity going on in Fidel, I think it's connected to the recent gang activity. Let's go." He told Kayla. "I'll see you." She told Roman. She turned around and followed David out the door.

David and Kayla pulled up on Lexington Avenue in Fidel, there were some punks pushing drugs. David and Kayla got out of the car and walked up to them, one of the dealers was wearing a grey hoodie and a 69ers hat. He looked at Kayla and smiled, he walked up to her. "Hey sweet thang what's popping? You looking to score?" He asked her. "Oh sure give me everything you got." Kayla replied showing him her badge. He turned around and started running, he ran right into David who already had the other dealer cuffed. "Hey man what's your deal?" He asked David. "We're looking for information, we want to know who's supplying you with the drugs." David replied. Kayla walked over and looked at the dealer, he looked at the detectives. "Ok look, there's a new syndicate in town. They took over the Triads operations, they're a gang called the Benjamin's. They're all about the money, dope, and pussy. They supply us, look let me go if I get booked it'll be my third strike." The dealer told David and Kayla. They turned around and David uncuffed the other dealer, they walked back to David's car and got in.

Back at the station, Kayla and David were gathering evidence on The Benjamin's. The computer showed up the results on the gang, David sat down and started reading it off. "The Benjamin's, new organized gang. Notable members are Miller "Money" Lewis, Carl "Cash Flow" Roberts, Jimmy "Stacks" Burns, and the leader Melvin "Hustler" Jones." David read. Roman walked up to Kayla, he handed her a cup of coffee. "Coffee for the lady." He said in a charming voice. "Well thank you handsome." Kayla replied with a smile. David looked up from his computer, he lit a cigarette and took a drag. "They all know me in the city, I'm in newspapers. Kay you're gonna have to go undercover." David told Kayla. Roman didn't like hearing this, he stepped up to David. "I'll go undercover, I'm not risking her getting hurt." Roman told David. "Rome, didn't you bust Hustler on a drug pushing charge a year ago?" David asked Roman. "Aw shit, I forgot." Roman replied. Kayla took a drink of her coffee, she looked at her badge. "I'll do it." She told David. Roman wrapped his arms around her waste from behind and held her, she looked up at him "I'll be fine." She assured him. David took another drag off his cigarette and set it in the ashtray, he looked back at Kayla. "Ok, here's some tips. Be cool act tough but not too cocky, you're not going to wear a wire. They'll be looking for that, and if you see a cop don't mess with them ti show off that's a dead giveaway." David told her. "Understood." Kayla replied. She threw her empty Styrofoam cup in the waste basket.


	25. Chapter 25: Foot In The Door

Chapter 25: Foot In The Door

Kayla drove onto 78th Street in metro San Fierro, she parked her car in front of a couple of hoodlums who stared at her. She got out of the car and walked toward them, she wore a pair of really short blue jean shorts, thigh high zip up heeled boots, a black strapless belly shirt and her small leather jacket, her brown hair was undone and flowing freely. "Damn shorty looking fine." One of the hoodlums said. She stopped and looked at them, she reached into the inside pocket of her jacket, and she pulled out a bag of pot. "You looking to score?" She asked them. They looked at her in confusion, they looked at each other and back at her. "Hold up this is our turf, Hustler said not to let anyone deal here." One of the hoodlums told her. "Well why don't you take me to him? I bet I can work something out with him." Kayla replied playing with the string hanging out of his hood. "Yo baby, not just anyone can see the boss. We gotta make sure you cool." The hoodlum told Kayla.

She pulled out a pipe and packed a bowl of pot, she lit the bowl and took a massive hit. The smoke made her start coughing, the hoodlums laughed. "You got the baby lungs, no way you're a stoner." The other hoodlum told her. Kayla passed him the pipe and lighter, he looked at it then lit the pipe. He took a massive hit as well which also gave him a coughing fit, he passed the pipe to his friend. "Yo man (cough) you gotta try this shit, it's the (cough cough) shit." He told the other hoodlum. He took a big hit and only gave out a few coughs, he caught a buzz from it. He passed the pipe back to Kayla, they all smoked the bowl and Kayla put her pipe away. "So who do I have to see to make some fucking paper around here?" Kayla asked them. "Some paper? You want work?" One asked her. "See that nice car, it don't pay for itself. I quit turning tricks when I started dealing, but I can do anything that needs handled." Kayla told the hoodlums. "Come with me, you need money then you need to talk to Money. He's our boss, he's in charge of the dealers." The hoodlum told Kayla. They started walking toward a slum apartment building, Kayla followed behind them. "So baby where you from? I'm Smoky btw." The dealer in the red hoodie told her. "I'm Stretch." The dealer in the red sweater and 49ers hat added in. "I'm Carla Reigns." Kayla told the hoodlums. "Carla Reigns, I like it." Smoky said with a smile. Smoky put his arm around Kayla's shoulder as they walked, Stretch lead them inside the building and to last room on the right.

Stretch knocked on the door, he heard a loud deep voice shout. "Come in!" Stretch opened the door. The three walked into the room and Smoky shut the door, Money looked at Kayla. "It must be my birthday, that's a fine piece." Money said with a smile. "I'm Carla Reigns, I'm looking for one of two things. I can do your dirty work, whether it be extortion, hits, robbery. Or you give me permission to deal on your turf." She told Money. "I have a lot of guys coming in looking for work, never a chick. I am suspicious." Money replied. He noticed Kayla's belly was exposed, he snapped his fingers and Stretch lifted up her shirt. They saw Kayla's bare breasts but no wire, he let go and Kayla straightened her shirt up. "Satisfied?" She asked him. "A little, but I gotta be sure. Some punks next street over are pushing smack, they're breaking Hustler's law. Go to them and get our tribute, if they refuse to pay make them pay with their lives." Money told Kayla. She nodded and walked out the door, she walked out of the apartment and into the streets.

Kayla got into her car and started it up, she put the car and drive and drove down the street. She made a left at the intersection and turned down the next street, she pulled up to a dealer pushing heroin. Kayla parked her car and got out, she walked over to the dealer. "Hey baby what you lookin fo? I got some nice stuff here." He asked Kayla. "You can pay Money his tribute for pushing on his turf." Kayla replied. "Yo you with Money? Tell him I said I'll pay but I gotta make it first, he'll understand." The dealer told Kayla. She drew her pistol and aimed it at the dealer, he turned around and whistled. Two more dealers came running up with their pistols, they started shooting at Kayla. Kayla shot one and took cover behind a newspaper dispenser, the first dealer ran down the street as Kayla was shooting at the third one. Kayla took him out and chased after the dealer, she had a hard time running in her heels so she shot him in the left thigh. He fell to the ground holding his bleeding leg, Kayla walked over to him. "Pay up or die." She told him. The dealer put his hand out in front of him, Kayla lowered her gun. "Wait." He said reaching into his pocket. "Here." He told her pulling out a roll of cash and handing it to her. Kayla took the money and turned around, she got back in her car and drove back to Money's place. She walked into the apartment and into Money's room, she tossed the roll of bills lightly at Money and he caught it. "Good job, I might have some use for you. I'll talk with my associates, and my boss. We'll call you if there's more work." Money told Kayla. She smiled and walked out the door, she left the apartment and got into her car. Kayla started the car and left, she drove through San Fierro.


	26. Chapter 26: Education

Chapter 26: Education

While David and Kayla were busy keeping order in San Fierro, Jessica was trying to get her life in order. She still stripped to make money, and she was starting her first class at night school. She was working towards her GED, and planned to go onto college. She didn't know what she wanted to be yet, she thought of taking criminal justice and a paralegal class. But she also thought of business management, she was stuck on what to take. But one thing is for sure, she wanted better than to be a stripper. She signed up for night school and GED classes at San Fierro Community College, she hadn't told David yet. She was in her bedroom getting dressed and ready to go, she put on her blue skinny jeans, black open toed heels and a halter top. She grabbed her coat and walked out of the bedroom, she walked into the living room and grabbed her house keys. Jessica walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, she opened the bottle and chugged the beer. She threw the bottle in the garbage, she then walked out of the house.

She got out if the taxi cab in front of the college building, she walked to the door and entered. The place was empty but lively, there sat rows of chairs against each side of the wall. On the right above a row of chairs was a plasma screen playing elevator music and had stuff about the college displayed over top of the weather forecast. Jessica walked to an open section to the left of the TV, there was an elevator there. She pushed the button and the elevator opened up, she walked in and pushed the 2 button. The elevator door closed and started going up, the elevator made creaking noises as it made it's way upstairs. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, Jessica stepped out and turned left. She walked down the hallway and found her room on the right, she walked in the room. There were a few people there, she looked around at everyone. A young man who looked about 24 looked up at her, he had long black hair and a beard, his arms were covered in tattoo sleeves. Jessica smiled and sat next to him.

The teacher walked in, he was a short balding man who was 46 he wore a white shirt and a green sweater vest, he had giant framed glasses with thick lenses. He wrote his name on the board, his name was Mr. Goldstein, he turned around and looked at his class. "I'm your teacher, this class is less lectures and notes and more about work. You people want your GED you're going to have to study, your packets are on my desk. Grab your packet and do a section, you will do one section each class until the packet is finished. When you are done with your packet, you will do a test on the computer." He said pointing to a line of computers against the wall. "After that you can try for your GED, if you fail you'll have to go back to step one and work your way back to taking the test. You are not children, if you have to go to the bathroom, or go outside to smoke just get up and go." He told the class. They all nodded, Jessica and the rest of the class stood up, they walked to the desk and grabbed their respective packets. Jessica and the long haired boy were the last to grab theirs, they say back down and started working. Jessica made it through half of the math section in ten minutes, she stood up and walked out. The long haired boy followed her.

Jessica walked outside, she grabbed her pack of Redwoods and her lighter out of her coat. She put a cigarette in her mouth and tried to light it, the lighter was dead. "Can I help you with that?" The boy asked flicking his zippo and lighting Jessica's cigarette. She took a drag and exhaled, she smiled at the boy. "Thank you." She told him. "You're welcome cutie." He replied. He lit a cigarette himself and looked at her, he stared up and down at her body. "I'm Cole Tackett, what's your name?" He asked her. "Jessica Springer." Jessica replied. Cole smiled and smoked his cigarette, Jessica looked at him. "So what are you doing here?" She asked him. "Part of my probation, I got to get my GED. Pointless bullshit." Cole replied. "I'm here to get my GED because I want better, I strip for a living and I want something more than just flaunting my body for a paycheck." Jessica told him. "I could tell you were some kind of dancer, you got the body." Cole replied. "You were looking at my body?" She asked him. "You were checking me out too." Cole replied. They finished their cigarettes and walked back inside, they didn't say anything else to each other the rest of the class, but Jessica knew they were attracted to each other.


	27. Chapter 27: Cash Flow

Chapter 27: Cash Flow

Kayla woke up in her bed, she got up and walked to the bathroom and peed. She walked out and got dressed, she put on her skin tight leather pants, knee high leather boots and black belly shirt. She grabbed her leather jacket off the rack in her room and walked out, she walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. She sat down at her table, she checked her phone to see she had a missed call from her dad. She hit dial and called him, the phone rang twice before she got an answer. "Hey." Rodney said over the phone. "Hey dad, you called?" Kayla asked. "Yeah, just wanted to check on you. How's it going?" He asked her. "It's going good, I'm undercover working for a gang. This is gonna be a big bust." Kayla replied. "Well be careful, and call me often." Rodney told her. "Ok dad I will, I love you." She replied. "I love you too babygirl, bye." Rodney said before hanging up the phone. Kayla put her phone down and stood up, she poured a cup of coffee and put her creamer in it. She sat back down and started sipping her coffee, her phone rang and she answered it. "Yeah?" She asked into the phone. "Hey Carla, this is Money. I got a friend who wants to meet you, come to the apartment." Money told her. "I'll be right over." Kayla replied, hanging up the phone.

Kayla pulled up in front of Money's apartment, she parked her Sentinel and got out. A black boy walked over to her car, he started staring at it. "Whoo tbis is a nice ride!" He exclaimed. Kayla turned around, she pulled her pistol out of the back of her pants. "You touch my car, you'll eat lead." She told the boy. "Yo I'll just watch it, make sure nobody steals it." He replied. Kayla put her pistol away and walked in the building, she noticed Smoky sitting on the couch by the entrance smoking weex out of a bong. "Yo Carla, what's up sweet thing?" He asked her. "Here to see Money." She replied. "He in his room." Smoky told her. She walked past him and down the hallway, she opened Money's door and walked through. Money was sitting there talking and laughing with his buddy, Kayla caught the end of his joke. "And that's a bitch for you." He said laughing. Money and his friend looked at Kayla, she stared at the two men. "Carla, thanks for stopping by. This is one of my partners, Cash Flow. He's a pusher, and a pimp." Money told Kayla pointing to Cash Flow. "That's manager." Cash Flow told Money. "Whatever." Money replied. Kayla walked over to Cash Flow who had his hand out, Kayla shook it and let go.

Cash Flow looked at Kayla, he had lustful eyes. "You ever turned tricks before?" He asked her. "No, I did used to strip. But I got more money out of pushing." Kayla replied. Cash Flow nodded, he lit a blunt and took a hit. He passed the blunt to Kayla who took a hit as well, she passed it to Money. As they passed the blunt Cash Flow looked at Kayla, he thought she was fine. "Money tells me you good with a piece, he also says you got guts. That's good, in order to thrive let alone survive in this business you gotta have guts." Cash Flow told her. "Homie, she got bigger balls than both if us put together." Money said laughing. "I got some girls who are developing some guts, they claiming to go independent. Not paying money, even saying they don't need a manager. Go and teach them a lesson, show them your pimp hand." Cash Flow told Kayla. She smiled and looked at him, she nodded as she passed the blunt. "Your girls will be put in their place, believe that." Kayla replied. She turned around and walked out of the room, she walked towards the door out of the apartment. Smoky stood up, he grabbed Kayla by the arm. "Where you going?" He asked her. "I'm doing a thing for Cash Flow." Kayla replied. "I'm going with you, what are we doing?" He asked her. "We're going to put some rogue bitches in line." Kayla replied. Smoky nodded, he and Kayla walked out of the apartment.

They started walking down the street, Kayla found one of the girls right away. She got out of a customer's car, the driver of the car handed her a roll of bills through the window. The hooker took the money and the car drove off, Kayla walked up to the hooker. "Is that Cash Flow's money?" She asked the girl. "Cash Flow? He already make plenty of money and I got kids to feed, fuck him." The hooker replied. Kayla slapped the hooker across the face, the girl gasped ay the slap. "Cash Flow wants his money, you're going to pay." Kayla told the hooker. "Bitch fuck you." The hooker replied. Kayla started slapping the hooker across the face repeatedly, she finally drew her pistol and put it up to the girl's temple. "Ok here, just put the gun away." The hooker said handing Kayla the money. Kayla put her gun away and walked off, the hooker pulled out her phone. She called the other rogue hookers and warned them, she put her phone away when she was done.

Kayla walked around the block to the next street, she approached the second hooker who was waiting for a trick. "I'm here for Cash Flow's money, where's it at?" Kayla asked the hooker. "Cash Flow, he's a joke for a pimp. I'll do better on my own." The hooker replied. Kayla punched the girl in the face a few times, followed by several blows to the stomach. The hooker reached into her shirt and pulled out a roll of bills, she handed it to Kayla who let the hooker go. Kayla walked down the street some more and come across the third hooker, she looked at Kayla. "I been waiting on you bitch." She told Kayla as she pulled out a knife. She ran towards Kayla, who drew her pistol and shot the knife out of the girl's hand. Kayla then pistol whipped the hooker a few times in the head, she reached into the hooker's shirt and grabbed the money out of it. She walked away with Smoky beside her, they walked back to the apartment.

Kayla entered the apartment and walked into Money's room, she gave Cash Flow the money. He took it and put all but one roll in his pocket, he gave the remaining roll back to Kayla. "Keep that, you're damn good. I gotta talk to Stacks and Hustler about you, I'll call you when I can get em together, now get outta here." Cash Flow told Kayla. She walked out of the room, she approached Smoky. "Some help you were." She told him. "Hey I just need to be sure you ain't PD. But you got my trust." He replied. Kayla started to walk past him, he stopped her. "Hey um, you wanna go to a bar maybe grab a few drinks?" He asked her. "No I'm with someone." She replied. She walked past him and out of the apartment, she got in her car and drove back to the station.


	28. Chapter 28: A Little Errand

Chapter 28: A Little Errand

Kayla, David, and Roman sat at David's desk drinking coffee, David looked at his computer at the high ranking members of The Benjamin's. "So you got Money and Cash Flow's trust, next is Stacks. When you gain Hustler's trust, we'll go in for the bust. What have you figured out so far?" David asked Kayla. "They're big time pushers, they extort tribute from the independent dealers, they are human traffickers with prostitutes all over their turf, and they're very violent in their operations." Kayla replied. "Sounds like they mean business, what have you done for them job wise?" Roman asked Kayla. "Extortion, but there's sure to be more." Kayla replied. David lit a cigarette and took a drink of his coffee, Roman looked at Kayla. "I really think you should get put of this, this is a dangerous job, and if they find out you're a UC they'll do something bad to you." Roman told Kayla. "I'll be fine, I got you and David on speed dial. They won't find out, I already earned a lot of their trust." Kayla replied. David's phone rang, he picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" He asked. "Detective Cormac, this is Michael. I got a job that requires your expertise. Come over to the restaurant, I'll be waiting." Michael told David before hanging up.

David stood up and walked toward the door, he walked outside and flicked his cigarette. He walked to his car and got in, he started his car and drove down the street. While driving he got a text from Jessica, he opened it. "Hey babe, I'm working late tonight I'm sorry." The text read. David stopped his car at the red light, and texted back. "Okay babe be careful." He sent the text and continued driving. He saw the brochure for the college sitting on the living room table a few days before, he knew Jessica had started school but didn't say anything. He drove on through the city, he pulled up in front of the Italian restaurant and parked. David got out od the car and walked toward the entrance, Michael's bodyguards stopped him at the door, they searched him and found nothing. David walked past them after they were done, and he walked inside. He spotted Michael at his usual table, David walked over to him. Michael stood up and hugged David, he looked at David as he sat down. "Detective, I have a son. But he's useless, he doesn't work for the family, he likes to dance in ballet and he's dating a 69ers football player." Michael told David. "That sounds like a disappointment." David replied. "Yeah, but you you're everything I wanted in a son. I don't care if you are a cop, you're good at what you do, and you don't mind getting your hands dirty." Michael said to David.

Michael took a bite of his meal and looked at David, he had a smile on his face. "Time to earn your allowance son. I got an associate coming in at the airport, he needs a ride and protection. Bring him back here, we'll take care of him from here." Michael told David. David stood up and walked out the restaurant, he got into his car and drove away from the restaurant. He drove down the streets of San Fierro on his way to the airport, he turned on his radio and listened to music. "Sweet Child O Mine" by Guns N Roses was playing, he thought of Jessica as he listened to the lyrics. He fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a ring box, he opened it to reveal a diamond ring. He looked at the ring for a minute and closed the box, he put it back in his pocket and drove on. He had reached the airport, he pulled up in front of the door and parked. The airport was full of people leaving, a man wearing a black suit walked out and saw David. He approached the car, he looked through the window at David. "Did Michael send you?" He asked David. "He sure did, hop in pops times a ticking." David replied. The man opened the passenger side door and got in the car. David put the car in drive and left the airport, the man lit a cigar and looked at David. "I haven't seen you before, you new?" He asked David. "I'm just doing the old man a favor, he pays well." David replied.

He drove through San Fierro, the man talked his ear off. "You look like a cop, so what are you working for info?" He asked David. "And a little spending money, tough to live on a cop's salary." David replied. "Ah, Michael always did like to leak info on his rivals. That's why he's still in business, he's a smart man." The man said. "Yup, he sure is. He's friendly enough for a gangster." David told the man. "That's because he likes you, he sees something in you." The man replied. "What does he see?" David asked. The man took a puff of his cigar, he blew the smoke and looked at David. "Potential." The man replied. David nodded and lit a cigarette, he kept on driving. They reached the restaurant and David parked his car, they got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. David and the man walked up to Michael, Michael greeted the man with a hug. David approached Michael, the mob boss looked at him. "You did good Dave, here's a little something." Michael said handing David a stack of cash. David counted the money, it totaled up to $3500. David thanked him and walked out, he got in his car and left.


	29. Chapter 29: Making Them Stacks

Chapter 29: Making Them Stacks

Kayla walked into the nightclub owned by The Benjamin's, the building was packed. "All Eyes On Me" by Tupac played through the club's sound system, the club goers were dancing, drinking, stripping, and smoking the best weed The Benjamin's had to offer. Smoky sat at the bar drinking gin & juice, he saw Kayla walking through the dance floor. He stood up and put his hands over his mouth like a megaphone, he whistled. "Hey Carla, get over here!" He shouted. Kayla walked over to Smoky, he looked at her get up which consisted of black booty shorts, open toed heels, and her black belly shirt. "Damn shorty you lookin good tonight, how about a drink?" He asked her. "Sure, gimme a glass of vodka straight up." She replied. Smoky turned around and looked at the bartender, he slammed his hands on the bar getting the bartender's attention. "Hey garcon, vodka straight. And make it snappy" Smoky told the bartender. The bartender nodded and made Kayla's drink, he handed it to Smoky who then handed it to Kayla. She took a drink and smiled, Smoky took her by her hand. "Come on sexy, Stacks is upstairs." He told Kayla. They walked around the side of the dance floor, they walked through a door that lead to a set of steps. Kayla and Smoky walked up the steps, they come to another door and walked through.

Money, Cash Flow, and Stacks was sitting at a table playing poker, Stacks looked at his hand which was a full house. Money raised $100, Cash Flow folded while Stacks called and raised another $100. Money called and laughed, Stacks revealed his hand. "Full House Queens over Aces." He said with a smile. "Four Of A Kind, Kings." Money said laying down hos cards. Stacks threw his hand on the table while Money raked in the pot, Smoky and Kayla approached the table. Cash Flow looked at Smoky, the other two did likewise. "Who's the fine piece?" Stacks asked. "That's Carla, the hot chick with a mean streak. She's cool." Money replied. "Carla, I've heard stories about you. They say you're a real cool customer, I'm Stacks." Stacks told Kayla. She shook Stacks' hand and sat down, Stacks lit a blunt and passed it to Kayla. She hit the blunt and passed it to Smoky, he passed it to Money. They passed the blunt in rotation, as Stacks passed the blunt to Kayla a hand reached in between them and grabbed the blunt. Kayla turned around, the man she was facing was Hustler the leader of The Benjamin's. He hit the blunt and passed it to Kayla.

Hustler was a tall bald black man, he was built and tattooed. He looked at Kayla, she stood up and looked at him. "You're Hustler?" She asked him. "The very same, you are Carla. The dumb muscle that my boys have been playing with, I got a job for you but first I gotta be sure I trust you." Hustler replied. He lifted up Kayla's shirt to look for a wire, he got an eyeful of her breasts. Hustler smiled and let go of her shirt, she straightened it up. Hustler sat down and looked at Kayla, she didn't know what to expect out of him. "The jobs you've been doing is small fry, I got a big job for you. I got a shipment of horse and Mary that's going to my stash house, I need you to watch over the transport. If you do that I'll open many doors for you, you'll be rich." Hustler told Kayla. "Where is the transport starting?" She asked. "At my warehouse in Kings, hurry up." Hustler replied. Kayla walked out the door and down the stairs, Smoky followed her as they walked through the club and out the door. Kayla got into her car and started it up, Smoky got in the passenger seat. Kayla put her car in drive and drove down the street, Smoky lit a joint and passed it to Kayla.

They pulled up at the warehouse, the truck was loaded and ready to go. Kayla got out of her truck and walked up to Stretch, who was overseeing the loading. "Hey Carla, you here to be our escort?" He asked her. "That's right, I'm ready for anything." Kayla replied. "Good, get in your car. We're good to go." Stretch told Kayla. She turned around and got back in her car, the truck started driving down the street and Kayla followed him. They had drove three blocks and nothing unusual yet, Smoky had his Uzi ready. Kayla was following the truck with her left hand gripping her pistol, she looked in her rearview mirror to spot a black Comet following her. The Comet passed her up and drove beside the truck, the passenger started shooting at the truck. Kayla sped up and rammed into the back of the Comet, she drove up to the side of the Comet and shot at the drover. Smoky helped, taking out the passenger, Kayla had killed the driver and the Comet stopped.

They kept driving when they come to a gang made road block, three vans blocked the road, several gunmen were standing in front of the van. The truck stopped and Kayla pulled up beside the van, she and Smoky got out and started shooting the gunmen. The driver of the truck got out with an M4 and started shooting too, a rival gunmen killed the driver as Kayla and Smoky took out the gunmen. "Damnit, Carla you're gonna have to drive the truck the rest of the way." Smoky told her. They got into the truck, she put the truck in drive and rammed through the vans. She made a left and pulled up in front of the stash house, she parked in the garage and got out. Smoky looked at her. "The product is where it needs to be, that's what counts. Come on, let's go to your wheels." Smoky told Kayla. They walked down the street back to her car, they got in and drove back to the club. Kayla pulled up in front of the club and parked, Hustler stood waiting at the curb. He walked up to the driver's side and looked through the window, he had a stack of cash he gave her. "Here's your payment, I want you to come to my warehouse tomorrow, I got a permanent position for you." Hustler told Kayla. He walked back into the club as Smoky got out of the car, he too walked inside the club. Kayla drove her car down the street and back to the station.


	30. Chapter 30: Busting The Benjamin's

Chapter 30: Busting The Benjamin's

Kayla, David, and Roman sat at David's desk, David was taping a wire to Kayla. "We have the evidence on them now, all you got to do is get them to admit that they're pushing. We'll have a team a block away ready to bust them, don't worry you'll be fine." David told her. Roman was nervous thinking about Kayla being in danger, he looked at her. "If you want to back out you can, I don't want you getting hurt." He told Kayla. "I'll be fine, they trust me now." Kayla replied. She and Roman kissed, and they put their foreheads against each other and hugged. David lit a cigarette and looked on his phone, it was 9:30. The meeting at the warehouse was at 11 o clock. Sanchez walked out of his office and approached the three detectives, he had a cup of coffee in his hand. "Okay, I talked to SWAT. They'll bust in as soon as it cones across the wire that they're pushing, better get ready." He told the detectives. "Sounds good chief." David replied. Kayla walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup of coffee, she grabbed a packet of powdered creamer, and two packets of sugar and made her coffee.

Kayla pulled up to the warehouse, she made sure her wire was tucked safely into her cleavage. She got out of the car and walked to the building, she wore her skin tight leather pants, heeled boots, and black tank. She walked into the building, she looked around. Stretch, Smoky, Money, Cash Flow, Stacks, and Hustler stood there waiting on her. "Why's everyone here?" She asked. "Shipments coming in today, we need all hands on deck." Hustler replied. Three box van trucks pulled up and backed into the warehouse, they parked in front of the warehouse and the drivers got out. They opened the back doors of the trucks to reveal heroin, marijuana, and cocaine. Kayla walked over to Hustler, he smiled and smacked her ass. "You're looking good today shorty. So basically we need you to run the warehouse, you oversee the shipments of the dope, keep inventory of it and make sure we're stocked. When you're overloaded you send it to the stash houses." Hustler explained to her. "Exactly what am I keeping inventory of?" She asked. "Horse, Mary, Coke, and certain prescription pharmaceuticals." Hustler replied. "Like that brown powder there, that's 100% uncut heroin, that white stuff, that's coke, and the green speaks for itself." Hustler explained to Kayla.

David and Roman sat in the van a block away listening to Kayla's conversation, David heard Hustler tell her the different drugs he had. "We got em, let's go." David told Roman. Roman got in the driver's seat and started the van, he drove down the street to the warehouse. Roman picked up the radio and spoke into it, his tone was serious and firm. "Attention SWAT team, we're on the move. Be ready to bust, but don't do it until I give the word." He said into the radio. "You got it detective." A voice replied. Roman pulled up in front of the warehouse, he got into the back and grabbed an M4. David grabbed his shotgun, they loaded and cocked their guns. Roman got back up front, he picked up the radio. "Move in now, I repeat go for the bust." He told the SWAT team. He put the radio down and got out of the van, he took cover and watched. David got out the back, and crept to the wall outside the warehouse. The SWAT team pulled up in several vans, they all got out of their vans and raided the warehouse.

Kayla looked around as the SWAT team and The Benjamin's had a shootout, Hustler ran over to her and lifted up her shirt. He saw the wire tucked between her breasts, he wasn't surprised bur he was angry. "SFPD, Melvin Jones you're under arrest for drug trafficking, human trafficking, murder, and racketeering." She told Hustler. He drew his gun and shot at Kayla, she ducked behind a barrel fir cover. He took off running through the warehouse, Kayla started to chase him. The rest of The Benjamin's was shooting at the SWAT team, Smoky and Stretch were killed. Stacks, Cash Flow, and Money tried to run for it. They got into one of the trucks and drove out if the warehouse, Roman shot out their tire and they flipped onto the curb. David and two patrolman arrested them, as Roman ran into the warehouse. He ran through the warehouse trying to find Kayla, he heard gunshots in the back. Kayla was chasing Hustler, she ducked for cover every time he aimed at her.

He come to a dead end in the warehouse, Kayla cornered him. Hustler raised his pistol and laughed, Kayla had nowhere to get in cover. "Hey Dickhead!" Roman's voice rang through the back of the warehouse. Hustler looked up to see Roman on the stairs, he raised his gun at Roman and pulled the trigger (click). The gun was empty. Kayla pulled out her handcuffs and cuffed Hustler, she walked him out of the warehouse and into the back of a police car. She, David, and Roman watched as the car hauled Hustler down the street, she looked at Roman. "Thanks." She said. "No problem." He replied. They kissed as David lit a cigarette, he exhaled the smoke and watched the police comb the crime scene. He looked at his ring for Jessica, he thought about popping the question tonight. He called her on the phone, she answered. "Yeah?" She asked. "Hey babe, clear your schedule. I want to take you out tonight, wear something sexy." He told her. "Okay." She replied. "Love you." He said hanging up the phone. He looked at Kayla, her and Roman were hugging. "You did good kid, I'll make sure you get a medal for this." He told Kayla. "Okay detective thank you." Kayla replied. They all got into the van, they drove back to the police station.


	31. Chapter 31: Untamed Attractions

Chapter 31: Untamed Attractions

Jessica walked out of the college building and lit a cigarette, she took a drag and looked around. Cole sat there wearing a black T shirt, leather jacket, and blue jeans. He stood up and walked over to Jessica, she wore a short black dress and black open toed heels. She smiled at the long haired boy walking towards her, he looked at her and smiled back. "Got one for me?" He asked her. She reached into her purse and pulled out her pack of Redwood menthols, she pulled a cigarette out and handed it to Cole. He pulled out his lighter and lit the cigarette, he took a drag and blew the smoke. "Work os getting to you eh?" He asked her. "It's hard, I never had the brains for school. That's why I dropped out." She replied. "I had the brains, but I put them to use somewhere else. I hated school." Cole told her. "Like dealing and hustling?" She asked sarcastically. "And pimping." He replied with a smile. He and Jessica laughed and looked at each other, she was very attracted to this guy. She had a thing for bad boys, that's what attracted her to David before she found out he was a cop. "So got any plans tonight?" He asked her. "My boyfriend is taking me out to eat, he's a romantic that way. What about you?" She asked in response. "I'm going to a party, it's sure to be a hell of a time." He replied.

Jessica sat on the bench in front of the building, Cole sat beside her and they started talking some more. "So you're not from around here are you?" He asked her. "No, I'm from Vice City. I moved here with my boyfriend, he's a detective for SFPD." Jessica replied. "Really? That's cool." Cole told her. "What about you, you from San Fierro?" She asked him. "Nope, Venturas. I moved here about two years ago, got into some trouble and got put away. Got out and got into more trouble, I had enough for a good lawyer though he got me probation." Cole replied. Jessica took a drag of her cigarette and looked at him, she loved that he was rough and tough. "What did you do?" She asked him. "B&E, drug dealing, mostly fighting." Cole replied. Jessica smiled, she scooted closer to him. "That's really cool." She told him. Cole put his hand on her thigh, he ran his up her thigh and to het clit. He rubbed her clit through her thong and she moaned, she and Cole kissed. Jessica stopped kissing and looked at him, he took his hand away from her clit. Jessica took the last draw of her cigarette and threw it down, she stood up and walked back into the building.

Cole followed her into the building, he stopped her as she walked. Jessica looked him in the eyes and they started making out, he wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand down to her ass. He squeezed her bottom, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She started kissing mire passionately, he took her by her hand and they walked into the bathroom. Cole locked the door and they walked into the stall, she slid off her thong as Cole unzipped his pants. He picked her up and held her against the wall, he thrust into her and she moaned. She wrapped her arms around his back as he thrust into her, she gripped his back with her fingers. She moaned and grunted as Cole kept thrusting, he picked up his speed and started sucking her neck. She came but Cole was still going, he sped up faster. Jessica was panting and moaning trying to keep up, Cole was close. Jessica came again as Cole finally came, they looked each other in the eyes and made out some more. Cole let go of Jessica and straightened himself up, she put her thong back on and looked at him. "That was incredible." She told him. Cole smiled and stroked her hair, she kissed him and smiled back. They walked out of the bathroom, they didn't say a word to each other as they walked back upstairs and back to their school work.


	32. Chapter 32: The Question

Chapter 32: The Question

David picked Jessica up at the house, they drove hand in hand to the restaurant. Jessica didn't feel a bit of remorse over cheating on David, she smiled, talked, and laughed with David while they were driving through the city. David pulled up in front of Michael's restaurant, he parked his car and got out. He walked around to the passenger side and let Jessica out. She got out of the car, she wore a short red dress and red heels. She and David walked arm in arm inside the restaurant, David opened the door and let her in. Jessica walked in the door and David followed her, they linked each other's arms again and walked to the hostess. She recognized David and smiled. "Hello Detective, do you have a reservation?" She asked him. "Yes Cormac, party of two." He replied. She walked them over to their table, David pulled the chair out for Jessica and she sat down. David sat across from her, the waiter walked up with menus and a bottle of wine. He handed them their menus and poured them a glass of wine, Jessica looked at the menu. "I want the chicken Alfredo, and a salad." Jessica told the waiter. "Spaghetti for me." David told the waiter. "Right away." The waiter replied. He took their menus and walked away.

David looked at Jessica, she was amazed that David had connections here. "So how do you know everyone here?" She asked him. "I done a few favors for the owner, nothing major." David replied. Jessica picked up her wine glass and took a drink, the drink tasted bitter like spoiled grape juice it burned her throat slightly. She sat the glass down and looked at her phone, she had a text from Cole. "Hey, I'm here at the party. Wish you were here you'd have s real good time." The text read. Jessica started typing, she texted back to him. "I wish I was there too, I'm at some Italian restaurant hope to see you tomorrow ;)" Jessica replied. She put her phone away, and took another drink of wine. David fumbled around in his pocket for the ring, he was deciding whether to propose now or after their meal. The waiter brought their food, David decided to wait. They started eating their meal, David watched Jessica poke around at her salad. He took a bite of his spaghetti, Jessica started eating her fettuccini. They ate their meal and sat at their table, Jessica looked at him. "This was nice, why did you decide to bring me here?" She asked him. "I made a big bust today and I wanted to celebrate." David replied.

David looked Jessica in the eyes, she didn't know what to expect out of him. He stood up and walked over to her, he looked her in the eyes. "There's another reason as well." He told her. David pulled the ring box out of his pocket, he got down on one knee and opened the box. "Jessica Springer, will you marry me?" He asked her. Jessica's eyes started watering, she was immediately remorseful of cheating on him. She stood up and held out her hand, she smiled real big. "Yes!" She replied excitedly. David put the ring on her finger and stood up, they kissed and hugged. The rest of the restaurant applauded them, they sat down and finished their wine. When they were finished they stood up and left the restaurant, David opened the passenger side door for Jessica and she got in the car, he got in the driver's side and they drove off. Jessica looked admirably at her ring, she was on cloud nine at the moment. "A good orgasm and an engagement ring, what a day." She thought to herself. David drove through the streets of San Fierro, he had drove into their neighborhood. He pulled up in front of his house and parked, he and Jessica got out of the car. She jumped into his arms and they made out as he carried her up the steps, he opened the door. They continued to make out as he walked into the house, he carried her into the bedroom where they had the best sex of their lives.


	33. Chapter 33: Unfaithful

Chapter 32: Unfaithful

Jessica walked into her class, she looked at Cole and smiled. She walked up to the desk and grabbed her packet and pencil, she walked to her seat and sat beside Cole. He looked up from his work and looked at her, he noticed the ring on her finger. He smiled and leaned over to her, he started to whisper in her ear. "So he popped the question, did you tell him about us?" He asked her. "No." She whispered back. She opened her packet and started doing her work, Cole went back to his as well. He finished his section and walked up to the desk, he put his packet down on the desk and put the pencil up. He turned around and walked out of the classroom, Jessica stared at him as he walked out. She started back working on her packet, she was doing math. Jessica pulled out her phone and started using the calculator, she answered the questions in the math section. Once she finished the packet she stood up and turned it in, she turned around and left the room. She walked downstairs and out the door, once she reached outside she grabbed her cigarettes out of her coat pocket. She lit a cigarette and took a drag, she felt two strong arms grab her from behind and wrap around her waist. She jumped and looked behind her, Cole had his arms around her.

She sighed in relief and kissed Cole, he put his head on her shoulder. "Sure you're fiance won't get mad?" He asked her. "He'll be okay." Jessica replied. She and Cole started making out, he run his hand up her mini skirt and rubbed her clit. She looked at the ring on her finger and stopped him, she stepped away from him and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I can't do this." She told him. "You've already done it." He replied grabbing her hips. He pulled her closer to him and they kissed, she looked at her ring and smiled. She took her ring off and put it in her purse, she and Cole walked into the building and into the bathroom. They had another quickie in the bathroom, when they were finished Jessica looked at him. "You're way better than David." She told him. "David, you mean Cormac?" He asked her. "Yes he's my fiance." Jessica replied. "I know him, he arrested me about 5 years ago." Cole told her. "Yeah he's a cop, I really don't like cops." Jessica replied. Cole smiled and ran his hand up the back of her thigh and squeezed her ass, she smiled and kissed him. "I'm guessing you don't either?" She asked Cole. "No I don't, I especially don't like him." Cole replied.

Jessica and Cole left the campus, she rode on the back of Cole's motorcycle. They drove through San Fierro, Cole looked back at Jessica who was smiling at him. He rode down the street, he pulled up in front of a bar and parked. He and Jessica got off the motorcycle and walked in, the bar was full of tough guys, rednecks, and bikers. Cole and Jessica walked up to the bar, he slapped a twenty dollar bill on the table. "Two brewskies." He told the bartender. She smiled and grabbed two beers, she opened them up and handed them to Cole. Cole handed one to Jessica and took a drink, they sat and drank their beers. Cole started caressing her thigh, Jessica smiled and opened her legs slightly. "You're a frisky one aren't you?" She said with a smile and a wink. "Only with the pretty girls." Cole replied. He and Jessica drank their beers, they heard the door open and shut. Jessica looked at the door to spot David walking in, she ran to the bathroom. Cole ran after her, when they got out of David's sight he grabbed her. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "David's here." She replied. "Shit." Cole said in an annoyed tone. Jessica ran into the bathroom, Cole went back to the bar and sat down. David approached Cole, he had a lit cigarette in his mouth. "Cole Tackett." He said in a cool manner. "Detective Cormac." Cole replied. "You been staying outta trouble?" David asked him. "Been staying out of trouble, been staying in your old lady though." Cole said back with a smile. David chuckled at the remark, he sat beside David. Jessica started sneaking past David as he talked to Cole, David looked at the bartender. "Whiskey neat." He told her. She grabbed a glass and poured whiskey into it, she handed David his glass. Jessica had snuck past David and to the door, she walked through the door and exited the bar. She hailed a taxi and got in the back, she had the taxi drive her home.


	34. Chapter 34: Mae's Move

Chapter 34: Mae's Move

Mae Clinton drove into the city of San Fierro, her son Tanner Franklin in his car seat in the back. Her best friend Linda Cyrus sat in the passenger seat, they had decided to leave Vice City and move onto somewhere else. Mae and Tanner's relationship got rocky, Tanner took to drinking and cheating on Mae. She found out about Tanner's affair with a barmaid in Vice Beach, she cheated on him in return with Jax a member of The Lost. Tanner caught them and beat Mae severely, she was in ICU for a month and a half with 6 broken ribs, and a broken nose. She decided to leave Tanner after she got released from the hospital, Linda decided to move with her. Mae and Linda still had their friends with benefits thing going on, they still pursued relationships with men though. Mae and Linda smiled at each other enjoying the beautiful scenery of the city, they took each other's hand as Mae drove. Tanner Franklin was playing with a toy motorcycle while sitting in the back.

Mae pulled up at the large house, she and Linda got out of the pink Obey Tailgater. Mae opened the back door and unbuckled her son, she picked him up and set him down on the ground. Mae and Linda walked to the house with Tanner Franklin following them, they walked up the steps and Mae opened the door. The three walked into the expensive house, Mae was in love with it. It was a 4 bedroom one story house. Each bedroom had its own bathroom, and the living room was large. Mae and Linda looked at each other and smiled, they kissed and looked at the house. Tanner Franklin ran through the hallway into his new bedroom, it was painted blue and had a racecar bed, there was lots of toys for him to play with. Tanner Franklin looked at his room, he ran back to his mother in excitement. "Mommy my room is cool, I got all sorts of toys!" He said excitingly. Mae smiled and knelt down, she put her arms on Tanner's shoulders. "Yes and they're all for you honey." Mae told him. Tanner Franklin hugged Mae and ran back to his room, Mae and Linda held each other's hand and walked outside.

A truck pulled up full of stuff, the house was completely furnished and the truck was full of Mae and Linda's clothes. The driver got out of the truck and walked to the back, he opened up the truck and started taking the clothes into the house. Mae walked in with him and showed him where his room was. He made several trips bringing the clothes into the house, when he was finished he approached Mae. "You're all moved in, that'll be $500." He told Mae. Mae reached into her purse and pulled out a stack of money, she handed it to him. "There's $1000 there, keep the other 500 as a tip." She replied. "Thank you ma'am." He said with a smile. He turned around and walked back to his truck, he started it up and left. Mae looked at Linda, Linda looked back and smiled. "Go somewhere, unwind. Find a bar." She told Mae. "What about Tanner?" She asked Linda. "I'll watch the little squirt, go have fun." Linda replied. Mae and Linda kissed and Mae walked to her car, she started it up and drove down the street.

Mae pulled up in front of a bar, she noticed a motorcycle sitting out front. "Oh shit he's followed me." She thought. She got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance, she saw a woman in a short mini skirt and a pink tank top exit the bar. "Delicious, is that you?" Mae asked Jessica. She looked at Jessica, she was surprised to see her. "Caramel? What are you doing here?" Jessica asked in response. "I live here now, I bought a club and a house and I moved out here." Mae replied. Jessica looked at her, she was still nervous from almost being caught by David. "Well I gotta go." Jessica told Mae. She hailed a taxi and got in the back. Mae walked in the bar, she looked around the inside of the bar. It reminded her of The Lost clubhouse, she walked up to the bar to find David sitting there. "Detective?" Mae asked. David turned around, he saw Mae standing there looking as beautiful as ever. "Mae Clinton, nice to see you," He told her. Mae blushed and looked at him, she had a big smile on her face. "Same here, can I sit here?" She asked, "Sure." He replied. Mae and David had a few drinks and talked for a few hours. Cole stood up and left the bar, as soon as he exited he called Jessica. There was no answer so he left a message on her voicemail. "Hey your man is getting friendly with a real hot colored girl inside the bar." He said before hanging up the phone, he got on his motorcycle and drove off.


	35. Chapter 35: The Hernandez Cartel

Chapter 35: The Hernandez Cartel

David, Kayla, and Roman were sitting at David's desk talking, David had a new case file on his desk. He picked up the file and opened it, he was investigating The Hernandez Cartel. They were a drug cartel that had quite a few connections in San Fierro, the head of the cartel Alejendro Hernandez was a legit business owner as well as a drug lord. David took a drink of his coffee and flicked his cigarette in the ashtray, Kayla and Roman looked at him. "You look bothered, what's going on?" She asked him. "My fiance went to a bar with some punk ass that I arrested a few years ago, I think she's cheating." David replied. "I'm sorry to hear that, if it's any consolation you cheated on her with me." Kayla told David. He put hos cigarette out and looked at Kayla, Roman looked away from David who was livid at Kayla's remark. "Lets focus on the case, there's an informant who told me the cartel's weakest link deals coke at Del Perro. Me and you go over there and get some info, Roman you stay here and keep my seat warm." David said standing up. David and Kayla walked outside and got into David's car, David lit another cigarette and drove down the street.

They pulled up in Del Perro, David parked his car and looked across the street. The cartel's pusher was dealing, Kayla looked at him as well. "So what do we do just go up and interrogate him?" She asked David. "Yeah, we got to get close enough to catch him when he runs. Then we beat the info out of him." David replied. Kayla opened the door, she stepped out of the car. "Ready?" She asked looking in the car window. "Let's do it." David replied getting out of the car. They walked across the street to the dealer, they approached him as he stared at them. "Who are you, you looking to buy?" He asked them. "Oh yeah give me everything you got." David replied showing his badge. The dealer turned around and started to run, Kayla ran after him and tackled him. She stood up holding the dealer, he looked at David with a scared expression. "What do you want?" He asked David. "Who's your supplier?" David asked the dealer. "I don't know man we talk on the phone, the stuff is left and I just pick it up." He replied, "Wrong answer." Kayla said pulling her pistol out and pointing it to the dealer's head. "Oh shit, take it easy girl." The dealer told Kayla. "Tell me again who's your supplier?" David asked again. "Look man, Hernandez supplies my stash, their boy Juan Francisco sells me the drugs." The dealer replied. Kayla put her gun away and arrested the dealer.

Kayla and David drove back to the station, they got out of the car and walked in the building. Roman walked over to Kayla and handed her a cup of coffee, she smiled and took the cup. "Thanks hun." She told him. "You're welcome babe." He replied. They walked back to David's desk, David sat down and got on his computer. He typed in Juan Francisco's name into the police database, his name come back. David looked at the profile, he started reading it off. "Juan Francisco, 34 years old, spent 10 years of his teenage and adult life behind bars. He's been arrested for murder, drug trafficking, armed robbery, and money laundering. He has a fondness for race tracks and casinos." David told Kayla. She took a sip of her coffee and looked back at him, Roman sat down and put his hands in his coat pockets. "So how are we going to get to him?" Roman asked. "We catch him at the track, we tail him. Wherever he goes we get a warrant for." David replied. "Sounds simple, who's going to tail him?" Roman asked in response. "You are, you follow him but stay two cars behind him. Don't make it obvious he's being followed." David replied. Roman nodded, he stood up and walked out the door. Kayla looked at David. "So what are we going to do?" She asked David. "We're going to follow Jessica in your car, I'm going to catch her cheating." David replied. He and Kayla stood up, Kayla threw her empty coffee cup away as they walked toward the door.


	36. Chapter 36: Brown Sugar's Exotic Dance

Chapter 36: Brown Sugar's Exotic Dance

Jessica walked into Mae's new strip club, the name of it was Brown Sugar's Exotic Dance. Jessica loved the layout, the walls were painted pink with purple trim, neon pink and neon blue signs were hung up on the wall. Jessica walked through the lounge and into the back, she walked down the narrow hallway to a door on the left. She walked through the door and closed it behind her, she saw Mae sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. Mae was wearing a pink ruffled mini skirt, pink halter top, and pink open toed heels. Jessica looked at the sexy woman in front of her, Mae looked up from her phone. "Jess? What are you doing here?" She asked Jessica. "I want to work here, the money will probably be better." Jessica replied. Mae smiled and stood up, she walked over to Jessica and stared at her body. She walked around Jessica checking her out, she grabbed Jessica's ass and squeezed. "Firm, you still got the body. Ok you're hired." Mae told Jessica. Jessica smiled, she looked at Mae who was now standing in front of her. "When do I start? I got night school but I have no classes on Fridays through Sundays." Jessica asked Mae. "Ok, you can start Friday." Mar replied. Jessica hugged Mae, she looked her in the eyes. "Thank you. You won't regret it." She told Mae. Jessica walked out if the office and left the strip club.

David and Kayla sat outside the club in Kayla's Sentinel, David sat in the passenger seat staring at the entrance. Jessica walked outside and got into the taxi, Kayla started following the taxi cab down the street. David lit a cigarette and stared at his fiance through the glass, Kayla rolled down the windows to let the smoke out. They drove through San Fierro, the taxi stopped at the campus. Jessica got out, she walked up to the building. Kayla and David drove by slowly, they watched Jessica walk in the building. Kayla drove on, they circled the block. They saw Cole sitting on a bench smoking a cigarette, David looked at Kayla as she crept. "That's the punk she's seeing." David told her. "Damn he's hot." Kayla replied. David flicked his ashes and glared at her, she circled the block again. After an hour of stalking Jessica they drove in front of the building again, David spotted Jessica and Cole making out. Cole run his hand up Jessica's thigh and started rubbing her clit, David started snapping pictures with his phone. Kayla drove away from the campus. They drove through San Fierro back to the police station, Kayla parked the car in front of the SFPD building. David slammed the car door and walked into the station , he sat at his desk and lit another cigarette.

Kayla walked in and sat next to David, he was livid over seeing what he saw. He stood up and looked at Kayla, he flicked his ash in the ashtray. "Well I'm off duty, I'm going to the bar." David told Kayla. He walked out of the building and got in his car, he drove down the street. He pulled up in front of Brown Sugar's, he sighed and got out if the car. David walked into the strip club, he looked around at it's décor. He walked up to the bar and sat, he put a $20 bill on the bar. "Gimme a whiskey and leave the bottle, and a beer too." He told the bartender. The bartender put a glass on the bar and poured the whiskey, she left the bottle next to the glass. She opened a bottle of beer and also handed it to David, he took the glass and took the shot. He poured another bottle of whiskey and took another shot, he took a sip of his beer and looked around the room. Mae walked into the lounge and spotted David, she smiled and walked over to him. Mae sat down next to him and looked at the bartender, she grabbed the twenty off the bar and put it in David's coat pocket. "No charge." She told the bartender. David looked at her, he lit a cigarette and smiled. "This is your place huh?" He asked. "Yup, gotta make a living somehow." Mae replied. She looked at David, he looked troubled. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "My fiance is cheating, I caught her getting frisky with some punk." David replied. Mae looked down, she pyt her hand on his back and started rubbing. "Tanner cheated on me, I returned the favor and he put me in the hospital. I left him after that, so I know how you feel." She told David.

He reached behind him and took her hand, he held it and looked her in the eyes. They started making out, she walked him into Mae's office and locked the door. Mae and David started making out, she took his coat off as they made out. David sat Mae on her desk, he took his shirt off and continued kissing her. She unbuckled his belt and took it off, David unzipped his pants and took them off. David took off Mae's top exposing her c cup breasts, she took off her g string and laid back. David thrust into her, he started sucking on her neck as he kept thrusting. Mae moaned in pleasure, she grabbed David's head and started kissing his head as he sucked on her neck. David looked up and kissed Mae as he thrust in and out, they both came and caught their breath. They got dressed and sat on the couch, David lit two cigarettes. He handed Mae a cigarette and they sat and smoked, David looked at Mae. He moved her hair off her face, Mae smiled at him. "So detective, you gonna call me tomorrow?' She asked him. David looked her in the eyes, he blew his cigarette smoke. "Yes, I will. Maybe we can go out." David replied. He stood up and walked to the door, he walked out and back to the bar. David and Mae spent the rest of the night getting drunk.


	37. Chapter 37: Small Fry

Chapter 37: Small Fry

David sat at his desk, he put out the butt pf his Redwood cigarette and sighed. Sanchez walked out of his office and over to David's desk, he threw a file down in front of David and looked at him. "Cormac I need you to go undercover, there's been a series of bodies turn up throughout the city. There's been severe bruising and broken bones on the body, the cuts on the knuckles were a cause of concern. We got it out of a perp that a fight club has opened up in San Fierro, the promoter is likely at a bar scouting for fighters. Go to the bars throughout the city and start a brawl." Sanchez told David. Sanchez turned around and walked back into hos office, David opened up the file and looked at the pictures. The file was full of pictures of bodies, they looked like they were beaten to death. David closed the file and stood up, he walked to the door and exited the station. David walked to his car, he got in the driver's seat and lit a cigarette. David exhaled the smoke and started his car, he put it in drive and drove down the street.

David pulled up in front of a bar, he looked at the sign. "Lucky Seven Pub" David flicked his cigarette and got out of the car, he walked up to the door and entered the bar. The patrons were staring him down as he walked to the bar, he sat down at the bar and looked at the bartender. "Whiskey neat." He told the bartender. The bartender grabbed a glass and filled it with whiskey, he sat the glass down in front of David who took a drink. A tall man with a crew cut and tattoos approached David, he wore a sleeveless flannel shirt, blue jeans, and black work boots. David looked at the man, the man stared ay David with hostility. "Can I help you friend?" David asked him. "I ain't your friend punk." The mab replied pushing David off his stool. David stood up and took his coat off, the man threw a left hook which David ducked. David hit the man four times in the stomach, twice in the ribs, followed by an uppercut to the man's chin. The man fell on his back, he got up and charged at David. David sidestepped his tackle and elbowed the man in the back of the head, he then got on top of the man who was laying face down on the floor and started punching him in the back of the head. David stood up and looked at the man who was beaten on the floor.

David sat back on his stool and took another drink of his whiskey, another man approached him wearing a suit and tie. This man had scars all over his face and had a big bushy black mustache, he looked at David and smiled. "My boy that was a great show you put on, I run a little fighting business on the side. I want you to fight for me, together we can be very rich." The man told David. "How much you pau?" David asked. "Winner gets $5000, loser gets $1500. And the money you can make from bets are very lucrative, I'm Jack by the way." Jack told David. "Daniel Grimes." David replied. "Okay Dan, come to the docks on Wednesday." Jack told David. Jack walked out of the bar, David finished hos whiskey and left the bar as well. He got into his car and drove down the street, he pulled up in front of Brown Sugar's Exotic Dance. David got out of the car and walked in, he looked around at the packed club. Mae was doing a pole dance on the stage to "Girls Girls Girls" by Motley Crue, he sat down in front of her and she noticed him right away. Mae knelt down in front of him and shook her breasts in his face, she leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss. David reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a roll of hundreds, he took the rubber band off the roll and grabbed $700. Mae stood up and put her pelvis in David's face, he stuffed the money down the front of her g string as she shook her private area in frobt of him. The song ended and Mae walked backstage, David stood up and walked in the back. He and Mae met in the hallway, they kissed and groped each other. Mae took him by the hand and walked him into her office, he shut and locked the door as soon as they entered.


	38. Chapter 38: Punishing Jessica

Chapter 38: Punishing Jessica

Jessica walked in the door of her and David's home, she looked around at the empty house. She walked into the dark kitchen, she opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. The light come on and she jumped back and turned around, she dropped her beer and stared at David as he stood in the doorway. The beer bottle broke as it hit the floor, she sighed and put her hand on her chest. "You scared the shit out of me you ass!" She told David. He smirked and lit a cigarette, he exhaled the smoke and walked to the table. David sat down and looked at Jessica, he pointed at the chair across from him. "Sit." He told her. Jessica sat down and looked at David, he pulled out his phone and started looking through the pictures. "I got something you might want to see." David told Jessica. He slid the phone over to her and she picked it up, she started looking through the pictures. She come across the pictures of her and Cole making out hot and heavy, she gasped at the pictures. "It's not what you think baby!" She told David. "Shut up, what am I gonna do about this?" He asked her. Jessica started crying, she looked at David with fear in her eyes. "Please don't leave me, I'm sorry. Can't you think of another punishment?" She asked in response. David stood up and walked over to her, he put his cigarette out in the ashtray and leaned over to her ear. "I got something in mind for you." He told her.

David grabbed Jessica by her arm and walked her into the living room, he looked at her then at the couch. "Lift up your skirt, pull down your panties and lean over on the couch." He told her. Jessica nodded and did as she was told, she lifted her blue mini skirt up and pulled down her thong. She got on her knees on the couch and leaned onto the back, she got nervous as she heard David unbuckle his belt. David took off his belt and laid it on the table, he sat on the couch and looked at Jessica. "Get on your stomach over my lap." He told her. Jessica laid across his lap on her stomach, David raised his hand and swatted her left cheek hard. He spanked her alternating cheeks with every swat, Jessica cried as he spanked her pale small ass. "David please stop!" She sobbed. David ignored her pleas and kept spanking her, he gave her 30 swats on each cheek. David stopped and looked at her red bottom, she wiped her tears and stood up. "Is that it?" She asked him. "No, I'm gonna stand up and you're going to lay on this couch on your stomach." David replied. He stood up and grabbed Jessica by her arm, he threw her on the couch and she laid on her stomach. David picked up his belt and raised it in the air, he brought the belt down at full force and it made a sharp whipping sound as it hit across her red bottom. (Swat)

David didn't take a break in between swats, he kept spanking her with his belt. Jessica grabbed the arm of the chair and sobbed loudly as he spanked her, she tried not to move her body as she kept getting swatted. David didn't relent, he was fast and hard with his swats. Jessica was sobbing so hard that she was speaking gibberish when she tried to talk, David delivered 50 swats to her now almosy bruised dark red ass. He stopped spanking her and put his belt back on, he grabbed Jessica by her arm and lead her to the bedroom. When they got to the bedroom she noticed all of her stuff was packed bu the bed, she looked ay David and wiped her eyes. "What…is….this?" she managed to get out between sobs. "We're done, I found someone else. Give me the ring and get the hell out of here." David replied. Jessica took her engagement ring off her finger and threw it at David, he slapped her across the face for throwing the ring. Jessica pulled up her thong and walked to her bags, she picked them up and started walking. "Please David I don't know anyone here, I got nowhere to go." She pleaded with David. "You should have thought of that before you decided to cheat." David replied unsympathetically. Jessica walked out of the bedroom with her things, she walked through the house and to the door. David opened the door for her and she walked out, as soon as she stepped out she heard the door lock behind her. She hailed a taxi that was driving down the street, she got in the backseat of the cab. It hurt her to sit down, she looked at the driver. "Take me to a hotel." She told the driver. The driver nodded and put the car in drive, he drove down the streets of San Fierro


	39. Chapter 39: The Octagon

Chapter 39: The Octagon

Jack walked in the warehouse where the fight was taking place, he turned on the lights to reveal a caged octagon. Jack took a puff of his cigar and smiled, he walked through the warehouse, adjusting his tie as he walked. A tall well built muscled biker wearing a red shirt, a black Angels Of Death vest, black jeans, and motorcycle boots walked out of the shadows. "You're late." He told Jack. "That's my job to say that, I run things here." Jack replied. "We're partners, I run security you run the fights." The biker reminded him. "That's right, so you and your leatherhead boys get things ready. We got a new fighter debuting tonight and he can really throw hands." Jack told the biker. "Whatever…boss." The biker replied sarcastically. The biker walked away, he walked through the warehouse turning on lights and unlocking doors. This biker's name was Sam Poe, aka Hands on account of his amazing fighting ability. Hands walked approached his men who had just rolled up and entered the warehouse "Get this place ready, we got work tonight." Hands told his boys before walking away.

Sam Poe Jr. Born in San Fierro in 1999 was a mean individual, growing up in an abusive household. He watched his alcoholic father beat his mother and his siblings every night before finally taking his frustrations out on Sam himself. Sam was the oldest child, being the oldest he was the protector of his siblings. When his brothers and sisters were bullied at school, Sam would take care of it. His father Sam Sr. was the president of the San Fierro chapter of the Angels Of Death, a ruthless and racist biker gang that spread out throughout all of America. They ran drugs, guns, and prostitutes through the country, making them the worst organization in the country. At age 5 Sam first tasted his father's abuse when Sam Sr. accused his wife of cheating, he beat her with a leather strap he used to smooth out hos razor blade. Sam Jr. tried to protect his mother, only to get beaten himself. The abuse didn't stop, Sam was beaten by his father every other night. Soon enough when his siblings started walking they got abused respectively. Sam was 9 years old when his youngest sister Kari was born, he treasured his only baby sister and from day one protected her.

Sam's fighting career started young, when he was 5 a boy at school started picking on him. Sam put up with it for a few weeks, he finally had enough and told his dad what was going on. Sam Sr. took a drink of his beer and looked at his son, he grabbed Sam Jr. by the throat and picked him up. "You either knock him out, or I'll knock you out." Sam Sr. told his son. The next day at school Sam confronted the bully, the bully shoved Sam to the ground. Sam got angry instantly, he stood up and charged at the bully. Sam through a large haymaker and knocked the bully on his ass, he then got on top of the bully and started beating his face in. That was the beginning, soon everyone at school was taking on Sam to test his might, he beat everyone who challenged him even the 5th and 6th grade jocks who challenged him. By the time he was in middle school he fought in underground MMA tournaments for kids, along with gladiator fights, earning him the nickname hands. Despite his ability he never could beat his father, he had been to the emergency room several times trying. One night he had enough, he snuck into his father's room with a knife and cut his father's throat.

The police arrested Sam immediately, he was tried as an adult at 16 and sentenced to San Fierro Maximum Security Penitentiary. There he furthered his career, fighting random inmates before finally joining the prison boxing tournament. He was undefeated throughout his time in prison, where he served 6 years out of a life sentence. Sam was paroled after his first six years, because of a bribe the acting president of the Angels Of Death gave the parole board members. Sam was free, he was approached by the acting president who handed the reins to Sam. Sam ran San Fierro with an iron fist, he had the Triads, the mafia, and the officials in his pocket. He was found by Jack in a bar after fighting a man who was touching Sam's now 19 year old baby sister Kari, Jack invited Sam to join his fighting circuit. Sam took the invitation making an impressive debut against Jim Kline aka Hammerhead, an opponent so mean one headbutt from him would kill you on account of a steel plate in his head. Sam quickly rose through the ranks and become champion in a very short fight that ended in death, as reigning champ he only fought if he chose to unless someone ranked number 1. He and Jack partnered after he become champion providing security for the fighting circuit for half of the take.

David walked in the packed warehouse, hundreds of spectators were cheering, drinking, and taking bets. He walked through the crowd and was stopped by Hands. "Hey what's your business?" Hands asked David. "Name's Grimes, I'm here to fight." David replied. Sam looked at David's medium build and chuckled. "Okay, Grimes. Go back through there to get ready." Sam told David pointing to the hallway. "Ok." David said walking past Sam. David walked through the narrow hallway and into the changing room, there were 10 other fighters getting changed. David started getting changed for his fight, the other fighters snickered at his average build. David had muscles but he wasn't cut very good and certainly wasn't hulking. But he had several black belts in different styles of martial arts, this would be used to hos advantage. He got changed in boxing trunks and wrapped his hands in hand wraps. He sighed and walked back out to the octagon, the spectators kept cheering and placing bets.

Jack walked in the middle of the octagon and turned on his mic. "Welcome Ramblers and Badasses! Are you ready to see some blood!?" Jack asked loudly. The crowd went crazy cheering, Jack lifted the mic for the crowd to yell in. "Alright, we got a new fighter tonight. A local man who can throw those hands, San Fierro's own Daniel Grimes!" Jack yelled. David walked in the ring, he looked at the crowd who boo'd and laughed at him. "And next, the new sensation. An undefeated fighter, all the way from Las Venturas. Vic Jacobs!" Jack yelled enthusiastically. A tall hulking fighter covered with scars, tattoos and a shaven head walked in the ring, he looked at David, cracked his knuckles, licked his lips, and smiled. David was nervous about the fight but he kept hos composure. Jack stepped out of the ring and put the mic back to his mouth. "There's one rule in the ring. There are NO rules!" Jack yelled. David looked at Vic, Vic looked back. David ran at Vic and crane kicked him, the kick missed as Vic dodged. Vic punched David in the face with a right hook stunning him.

David regained his composure and strategized his next move, Vic threw a left handed haymaker which David dodged. Vic threw three more hits that David dodged as well. Vic had enough, he picked David up and tossed him across the ring. David landed on his feet which enraged Vic, Vic charged at David who dropped on his side and swept Vic's feet. David put Vic's leg in a leg lock, he had Vic's foot on his shoulder and his hands were pressing down on Vic's knee. David pressed with all hos might snapping Vic's knee in two breaking his leg. David stood up and started punching the downed Vic, the crowd cheered at David who beat the giant. David stood up with his arms in the air, Sam and Jack stood there stunned. "We got a winner Daniel Grimes!" Jack said entering the ring. After the fight Jack, Sam, and David were in Jack's office. Jack gave David his prize money of $1500 "Kid you did great, you aren't big and your offense isn't great but you got a solid defense. Come back tomorrow for another chance to win some dough." Jack told David. David took the money and walked out the door, he passed by Sam's sister Kari. She wore a black bikini top with pink outlines, a black mini skirt, and thigh high black boots. "Hey, good job." She told him. "Thanks he replied. They both turned around and went about their business.


	40. Chapter 40: Prospect Cole

**This is a short chapter, more to come**

Chapter 40: Prospect Cole

Cole Tackett walked outside of the community college, he walked off campus and to the parking lot. He got on his Freeway Motorcycle and started it up, he drove down the street on his bike looking at the San Fierro scenery. He pulled into a garage which was full of bikers. It was a bike repair shop run by The Lost, Cole was a prospect in the club. He walked to his locker and grabbed his welding jacket and hood, Cole shut his locker to find a familiar face which startled him. "Jesus Tanner, you scared the shit out of me" Cole told Tanner. "It happens, listen I just came into town today. My wife left me and I think she's here." Tanner replied. "Why does this involve me?" Cole asked. "I need you to find her, she has my son." Tanner told Cole. Tanner pulled out a picture and showed it to Cole. "This is her. Her name is Mae." Tanner told Cole. "I know who she is, she runs a titty bar. Brown Sugar's it's called." Cole said effortlessly. "Where can I find it?" Tanner asked Cole. "It's in King's on Diamond Boulevard." Cole said walking away. Tanner put the picture back in his pocket and exited the shop.

Cole went to work welding frames for the bikes, he was a skilled welder. His phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah?" He asked. "Hey C, get your ass over here. We got some deadbeats that need dealt with." The voice told Cole. "Be right there." He replied before hanging up the phone. Cole took off his welding gear and walked into the manager's office. "Hey I gotta jet, the brothers have got some deadbeats that need handled." He told Greg Bundy, long time member of The Lost and manager of Bundy's Biker Repair. "Do what you gotta do." Greg replied. Cole walked outside and mounted his bike, he took off down the street. He pulled up at the oil refinery where his brothers had three Angels Of Death members on their knees with their hands behind their backs. "What's up?" Cole asked them. "These deadbeats were muscling in on our protection, we caught them and figured why not have the low man do our dirty work?" Dean Orton, Sergeant At Arms, replied. "Couldn't you handle this yourself?" Cole asked. "We got seniority, you don't. That's why you're here to do our dirty work." Dean replied handing Cole the pistol. Cole looked at the pistol nervously, he had never been asked to kill anyone before. He aimed his pistol at one of the AOD members when a motorcycle pulled up.

It was Sam "Hands" Poe, President of the AOD San Fierro chapter. "What's going on here?" Sam asked Dean. "Your boys thought they could wet their beak from our operation." Dean replied. "So you kill them? Typical loser. You know our truce, if one of our boys tries to get over you come to me. We have a sit down, if I give the ok you can kill them. Same thing with you, we don't just murder your men without consulting you." Sam explained to Dean. "But, they muscled in on our protection racket!" Dean yelled loudly. Sam drew his pistol with his right hand and aimed at Dean, he used his other hand and put it up to his mouth. "Shhhhh" He said quietly. Cole was nervous about the situation, he pointed his gun to Sam. Sam chuckled and aimed his gun at his AOD members and pulled the trigger, he shot his own men in the head one after another. Sam holstered his gun and looked at Dean. "They were assholes anyway, next time come to me." Sam said mounting his bike. He started it up and rode down the street, Dean looked at the bodies then at Cole. "Clean this up noob." Dean said snatching the gun aggressively out of Cole's hand.


	41. Chapter 41: Looking For Mae

Chapter 41: Looking For Mae

Tanner walked on the doors of Brown Sugar's, he looked around for Mae. Dancers were all over the tables dancing provocatively, he didn't see Mae as he walked in the back. He walked into the office where a man was behind the desk, he wore sunglasses and had a black afro and sideburns. The man wore a leisure suit with white wing tips, he sat behind the desk counting money. Tanner shut the door behind him, getting the man's attention. "Can I help you friend?" He asked looking at Tanner. "Where's Mae?" Tanner asked the man. "She ain't here, she'll be back later." The man replied looking back at his money. "Where can I find her?" Tanner asked. "Who's asking?" The man said standing up. "The father of her child." Tanner replied before punching the man in the face. The man stumbled back and spit out a tooth, he looked at Tanner angrily. "Big mistake." The nan said. He drew a pistol and aimed at Tanner, Tanner in turn drew his pistol and shot the pistol out of the man's hand. Tanner approached the man and grabbed him by his afro, the wig pulled right off revealing the man's bald head. Tanner grabbed the man by the throat and pistol whipped him on the forehead. "Where the fuck is Mae!" Tanner asked aggressively. "She's at home, 1103 Wintergreen Drive!" The man shouted through his sobs. Tanner released the man, he turned around and walked out of the office.

Mae looked in the mirror at her outfit for her date with David, she wore a really short tight black dress, and black heels. She had on makeup and her hair was straightened, she checked her white teeth and smiled. Mae walked out of the bathroom and downstairs, Linda sat on the couch watching Underbelly Of Paradise. Tanner Franklin was at a friend's house from school for the night, Mae and Linda kissed before Mar walked out the door. Linda sat back down on the couch and continued watching her show, she sat there for a half hour before getting up. Linda walked into the kitchen and got into the cupboard, she pulled out a bag of popcorn and unwrapped it. Linda put the popcorn in the microwave and set ot to 1 minute and 45 seconds, she sat at the kitchen island and waited for her popcorn to get done. Tanner walked to the door and kicked it open, be walked in the house and looked around. Linda ran into the living room to see Tanner, she was scared of seeing him and ran into the kitchen. Tanner ran after her and caught her, he punched her in the stomach making her fall to her knees. Tanner grabbed her by her hair and lifted her head up to face him. "Where's Mae?" He simply asked. "She's not here, I don't know where she went!" Linda replied frantically. Tanner undid his belt and pulled it out of his pants, he started striking Linda anywhere he could with his belt with a lot of force. Linda's screams were heard by the neighbors, she cried at the pain. Tanner lifted her up to her feet by her hair. "Now where is she?" He asked her. "She's on a date, please let me go!" Linda shouted as she sobbed. Tanner threw Linda on her face across the kitchen floor, he kicked her in the ribs and walked out the door.

Mae and David enjoyed their date, they were done at the restaurant and were now walking through the park holding hands. "This is nice, with Tanner it was all just sexual. You're really great to be around." Mae told David. David smiled and kissed his new girlfriend on top of the head, they continued walking through the park. Mae's phone rang through her purse, she took it out and answered it. "Linda this isn't a good time. I'm on a date." Mae told Linda. "Mae, it's Tanner. He's back!" Linda said sobbing. "What!?" Mae asked surprised. "He broke into the house and beat me up, he's coming for you Mae!" Linda told Mae. "Damn, okay me and David will keep a lookout." Mae replied before hanging up the phone. "What's wrong?" David asked Mae. "My ex, he's tracked me down." Mae said in a worried tone. "What does he want?" David asked. "He wants my son, and probably wants to get revenge on me for taking him from his father." Mae replied. "I'll protect you." David assured her. "Thanks." Mae replied. They continued walking, the sound of a motorcycle rolled into the park. Tanner dismounted the bike and saw David and Mae, he looked on as they walked. "Steal my son, bitch. I'll get the last laugh." Tanner said with a sick smile. Tanner walked to Mae's Comet and took off the gas cap, he fitted her car with a GPS tracking device. Tanner put the gas cap back on the car and walked away, he mounted his bike and drove off.


	42. Chapter 42: Kari

Chapter 42: Kari

David stumbled back from the punch his opponent. Doc KO Dickens, threw at him. David's nose was broken, and his eyes were black. He threw a punch at Doc and missed, Doc countered with two hard body shots and a right hook to the face. David fell down but got back up, he was starting to get mad but he kept his composure, he backed up from Doc. Doc threw a punch at David who ducked, he threw five body shots followed by an uppercut knocking Doc on his ass. David got on tip of Doc and started pounding his face, Doc tried to block with no success. David got up leaving Doc in a pool of his own blood, he raised his right hand in the air as the crowd cheered. "And again our winner Daniel "The Cobra" Grimes!" Jack yelled into the mic. David walked out of the ring, everyone was congratulating him. Kari saw him and lifted up her shirt, flashing her double D cup breasts at him. David smiled and continued walking, he passed the crowd and into the changing room.

Kari walked outside, she mounted her Sanchez dirt bike and started it up. She rode down the street, the chilly San Fierro night felt cold on her proactive outfit. Kari was a beautiful girl, she had hazel eyes, light brown hair, and a beautiful smile. Shewore black cowboy boots, thigh high black socks decorated with white skulls, black booty shorts, and a black belly shirt. She had piercings in her eyebrows, nose, lip, and tongue. She was a rebel and an "Old Lady" of Jackson Williamson, Road Captain of the Angels Of Death. Jackson was one year older than her, and well liked by Sam. Kari met Jackson through the club that she grew up around, her father was the president and Jackson's Uncle was Vice President. They started dating almost instantly at 13, despite Kari being molested by her father repeatedly, she considered herself a virgin until Jackson and her had sex. She grew up in the club, after her father was killed she developed a rebellious streak. At age 14 she was caught shoplifting, age 15 solicitation, 16 prostitution, and 17 drugs. She started being more discrete in her criminal ways at 18, Jackson helped straighten her up by his new rule, every time she got in trouble with the law he'd spank her. She liked the discipline and he liked being dominant so it worked, they stayed together happily in love.

Kari passed by the red lights, she rode through the city speeding on her dirt bike. Kari stopped at a gas station and parked, she walked in the store and approached the counter. "What it be?" An Indian man asked in an accent. "Redwood menthol." Kari replied. She slid a $5 on the counter and the clerk took it, he handed her the cigarettes and opened the register. Kari turned around and walked out, she got back on her bike when Tanner pulled up on his motorcycle. Kari's jaw dropped at this handsome biker, she stared at him as he walked in the gas station. Kari decided to take off after he went inside, she rode her bike down the street two blocks. Kari turned a right down a backstreet and through an alleyway, she pulled up in front of an apartment building. Kari got off her Sanchez and walked inside, the building, her apartment was on the first floor. She opened the door and walked inside, Jackson sat on the couch high. She sat beside him and picked up spoon and lighter laying on the table, she heatrf up the heroin and shot up, she laid back on the couch enjoying her high.

She kept thinking about the biker she saw at the gas station, she remembered he wore Lost colors. Kari felt herself getting sick from the heroin, she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Jackson woke up and grabbed his whiskey from the table, he took a swig and walked to the bathroom. "You okay babe?" He asked her. "I'll be fine." She mumbled before puking again. Jackson walked away and sat down at the table, he crushed up a pill and snorted it through a hundred dollar bill. "How was the fight?" Jackson asked as Kari walked into the living room. "It was great, that new fighter is really impressing people." Kari said coming down. "Except Hands." Jackson said lighting a cigarette. "Sam's never lost a fight. It would be pretty hard to impress him. He sure impressed me." Kari said sitting down. "You show him your tits?" Jackson asked with a smile. "Yep, give him something to think about while he fucks his fugly wife or girlfriend." Kari replied not knowing how hot David's girlfriend is. They remained on the couch getting drunk and high until they passed out.


	43. Chapter 43: Moving In With Cole

Chapter 43: Moving In With Cole

Jessica walked in the GED class of the community college, her butt was still welted from the tremendous punishment David dealt her before kicking her out. She winced as she sat down, the instructor handed the class their homework packets and pencils. Cole looked at Jessica who seemed to be struggling to sit down, he looked back at his paper and started working. Jessica looked over at Cole who was concentrating on his homework. Cole stood up and turned around, he walked out of the classroom and approached the elevator. Cole pushed the arrow button and waited, Jessica followed him and met him at the elevator. They walked in and Cole hit the 1 button, the door closed and the elevator started going down. Cole and Jessica immediately started making out hot and heavy in the elevator. The door opened and three teachers who were on their smoke break found the two in the elevator going at it. An overweight one with glasses and red hair looked at them. "I wish my man was that frisky." She said enviously.

Cole and Jessica walked outside to smoke, he wore his leather jacket, blue jeans, and boots. Jessica was in a pink mini, a pink tank, and wore pink heels, her black hair was undone and a little messy from their make out session in the elevator. Cole lit a cigarette and handed one to Jessica, she lit hers and they stood there and smoked. Cole started rubbing her back, he made his way toward her bottom. When Cole started rubbing her butt sje winced in pain. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." Jessica replied. Cole lifted up the back of her skirt, the bruises and welts were visible on her almost naked butt as her g string didn't cover the cheeks. "Damn, you into that rough stuff?" Cole asked with a smile. "No, my ex caught me cheating with you and he did that. Right before he threw me on my ass in the street." Jessica replied. "You staying anywhere?" Cole asked. "No, I don't know anyone here. Except you." She replied. "Well then, you're welcome to stay at my place." Cole told her. "Really? You mean it?" Jessica asked with a smile. "Of course gorgeous, pretty girl like you shouldn't have to be homeless." Cole replied. "Thank you! We'll grab my stuff after class and head over." Jessica said taking a draw off her cigarette.

They finished their homework and left the college, Jessica had taken a cab to the school. She and Cole walked hand in hand to the parking lot, she was impressed to see his motorcycle parked in the lot. Cole got on his bike and started it up, she got on the back he rode down the street. Cole was flying through the streets of San Fierro, impressing Jessica with his bike. Cole rode through the city for an hour before they decided to get her things, he pulled up at the bike repair shop and parked his bike. A Declasse Premier was parked outside the garage, Cole and Jessica got in and started the car. Cole drove away from the garage and headed to the hotel, they parked and got out. Jessica opened up the hotel room door and they walked in, together they grabbed all of her things and loaded the trunk. When they had gotten all her stuff they drove over to Cole's apartment, Cole parked the car and got out. He opened the trunk and grabbed some of her stuff, he walked to hos room and opened the door. Jessica followed him inside, she was carrying some pf her stuff as well.

The apartment wasn't much bigger than her hotel room, it had a bed, tv, nightstand, a sink and a bathroom. "It's a dump." She said. "Better than nothing." Cole replied. They put her stuff in the small closet opposite the bathroom, Cole sat at the table by the door and poured himself a drink. Jessica sat on the bed, the soft mattress felt better against her welted and bruised butt. Cole's phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah?" He asked into the phone. "Hey Cole, we got a meeting. Get over here." Dean said from the other end. "Okay, can my old lady come along?" Cole asked Dean. "I don't give a fuck just come on over." Dean replied before hanging up. Cole stood up and walked over to Jessica, she looked up at him. "What's going on?" She asked him. "I got a meeting to get to, they said you can come along. You'll have to hang out in the bar with the rest of the women though." Cole replied. "So you were referring to me when you said your old lady?" Jessica asked flattered. "Yeah, wouldn't move you in here unless we were together." Cole replied. They walked outside and got in the car, Cole left the apartment and drove back to Bundy's.

After Cole got his bike, he rode to the clubhouse. The Lost clubhouse was rowdy and rough, women dressed and danced proactively, the men were all either drinking, fighting, or arm wrestling. Cole and Jessica walked in, Dean Orton Sgt At Arms was waiting. "Good you made it prospect. Come on." Dean told Cole. "Wait out here with the chicks." Cole told Jessica. She nodded and Cole turned around, he followed Dean in the back where their chapter meeting was taking place. Dean sat at his seat at the table, the spots on the desks in front of the seats has labeled plaques. Dean Orton: Sgt At Arms, Cole Tackett: Senior Prospect/Enforcer, Ryan Samson: Road Captain, Calvin Mollette: Secretary, Jay Young: Treasurer, Lon Lowe: Vice President, and Denny Frink: President. Denny sat at his seat and picked up the gavel. "Order, the weekly meeting of the Lost MC San Fierro Chapter is now in session." Denny said. "CM, what's the minutes of our last meeting?" Denny asked Calvin. Calvin stood up with a slip of paper. "The last meeting we congregated for 27 minutes and 57 seconds, we discussed finances for the coming quarter, then we discussed a new plan of action for our protection rackett." Calvin replied. "Thank you CM, you may be seated." Denny replied. Denny had a gruff voice, he was a tiny man with a mean streak and a head for business.

Jessica sat outside the meeting room, she was nervous being surrounded by the biker chicks that filled the clubhouse. She felt out of place seeing all these women in their leather outfits and boots while she dressed like a priss with her pink clothes. A red headed biker chick wearing skin tight leather pants, thigh high boots, a red bikini top and hat approached her. "What are you doing here?" She asked Jessica. "I'm here with Cole, we're dating." Jessica replied. The rest of the women laughed, she got in Jessica's face. "Cole? He's a joke, he's a petty thief. Definitely not Lost material. Figures he'd start fucking a prissy stripper girl who dresses like a teen star." The redhead said laughing. Jessica stood up, the long legged redhead was 3 inches taller than her. Jessica looked up at her nervously. "You gonna do something shorty?" The redhead asked shoving Jessica. The shove knocked Jessica hard on her ass on the bench, the pain from her welted butt caused Jessica to start crying. This made the women laugh even harder. "Sky!" Dean's voice shouted through the room. The redhead looked at Dean nervously knowing what was about to happen, Dean had his belt in his hand as he approached the redhead. "Now Sky, I know you didn't just humiliate our guest." Dean said sternly. "No babe, I just talked to her is all." Sky replied in a nervous tone. "Why is she crying?" Dean asked. "No reason, she's just scared." Sky replied. Dean didn't believe her, he pulled Sky's pants and panties down and started spanking her with his belt. Hearing Sky sob and beg gave Jessica a feeling of satisfaction, Cole approached her and they hugged. "You meet the girls?" Cole asked. "Yeah, that one was being a bitch." Jessica replied. She and Cole stayed for drinks with the rest of the club, except Sky was was put in time out after her spanking.


	44. Chapter 44: Number One Contender

Chapter 44: Number One Contender

David looked in the mirror of his locker in the changing room, he put on his war face and punched his chest. He heard Jack in the ring from the warehouse arena. "Our next bout is for the number one contender spot for our underground fighting championship! Introducing first, from Carcer City weighing in at 257 pounds standing 6'4 The Giant Harry Grey!" Jack announced. Harry Grey was huge, hulking, and covered,in tattoos. His red hair was in a Mohawk and he had a red beard. "And next up, from San Fierro weighing 169 pounds standing 6 ft tall Daniel The Cobra Grimes!" Jack announced. The crowd cheered Harry and booed David, the spectators all placed their bets on Harry. Jack stepped out of the ring and the bell rung, Harry sized up David and smiled. "This is gonna be a piece of cake." He said to David. They commenced to fighting, David dodged a hook that Harry threw and backed up. David kicked at Harry, but Harry dodged the kick and punched David in the nose. David stumbled back giving Harry an opening, Harry grabbed David by the throat and picked him up, David remembered there were no rules and kicked Harry in the groin.

Harry doubled over in pain, giving David an opportunity. David started kicking Harry in the face, he jumped up and did a crane kick knocking Harry on his back. David got on top of Harry and started pounding, Harry in turn kneed David in the groin. David got off Harry and rolled onto his back clutching his privates, Harry started stomping on David breaking his ribs. Harry stopped for a minute and walked around the ring, taunting David, and pandering to the crowd. David took this opportunity, and grabbed a 2x4 someone threw into the ring. David hit Harry across the face with the board, he then hit him across the chest, then finally across the back breaking the board. David jumped up and kicked Harry in the face, he then did a spin kick knocking Harry on his back once again. David stomped on Harry's head, before using his other foot to stomp on his chest. Harry started coughing up blood, the bell rang and David emerged victorious. Jack stepped into the ring and raised David's arm up. "In a stunning victory, our new number one contender is Daniel The Cobra Grimes!" Jack yelled into the microphone. The crowd cheered David, they all chanted "Cobra!" Sam Poe entered the ring and sized David up. "I'll see you next week." Sam told David. "As Number One Contender, you get to face out champion Sam Hands Poe!" Jack told David. David nodded and looked up at Hands, they continued their staredown.

David got changed back into his street clothes, he exited the locker room into the empty warehouse arena where Kari was standing there waiting. "Hey hotshot." She said playfully. "Hey yourself." David replied with a smile. "So number one contender. Better be ready, Sam's never lost a fight." Kari told him. "I'll be alright, I've taken down some big guys fighting here." David replied. "Right, say I know a great spot in this warehouse, let's go." Kari said grabbing David's hand and leading him through the warehouse. She walked to a narrow isle between boxes, she and David started making out. David pulled Kari's g string down from under her black mini skirt and picked her up. He put her against a crate and continued kissing her, he put himself in her and started humping. Kari moaned and screamed in pleasure, David kept pumping into her and she sucked on his neck. "Kari!" Sam's voice shouted through the warehouse. Kari looked at David. "Don't stop." She whispered. "Kari." Sam's voice said again. Sam's footsteps were getting closer, Kari knew now was the time. "Help! Rape!" She shouted. She wrapped her legs around David to keep him from getting away, Sam ran into the isle to catch David and Kari having sex. "Get off me!" She shouted in David's face. Sam ran over to David, Kari let go and David pushed her off. Sam punched David in the gut putting him on his knees, Sam grabbed David by his hair and punched him in the nose. "At our fight you're dead!" Sam yelled in David's face. Kari pulled up her g string and walked away with Sam, she had an evil smile on her face as she walked. Kari turned around looked at David, winked, and snickered.


	45. Chapter 45: The Warehouse Standoff

Chapter 45: The Warehouse Standoff

Jessica changed her appearance for her new found place in The Lost MC, she wore a pair of motorcycle boots, thigh high black stockings, black booty shorts, and a belly shirt, all pulled off by her new Lost MC vest. She went with Cole everywhere he went, whether it was to collect money, run drugs, or just to get wasted in the clubhouse. Sky remained a bully to Jessica, but tried her best to keep it from Dean. Cole was in the meeting room with his brothers, today was an important day. Cole was getting promoted from Senior Prospect to Enforcer, this was a big deal in the club as an Enforcer is an officer of the club and held a place of honor and leadership. The Enforcer rank was the lowest of the officer's rank but he had power over the prospects and that made him happy. Cole stood facing hos brothers, Denny approached Cole and held out his arms. "Give me your jacket." Denny told Cole. Cole handed Denny his leather jacket that had no patches on it, Denny handed the jacket to Orton who threw it away. Calvin handed Denny another jacket, this jacket had a Lost MC patch and a patch on the front that said Cole Tackett Enforcer. Denny handed the jacket to Cole who put it on, he smiled at his new position. "You are now officially a true brother, being the lowest of the officers you have a responsibility. Always make time for a brother in need, do what you're told, and never turn your backs on us." Denny told Cole. "Yes sir." Cole simply replied.

Jessica was drinking with her acquaintances outside of the meeting room, Sky and her sister Nikki looked at Jessica. "Little priss, she don't belong here." Sky said angrily. "Why are you so jealous?" Nikki asked. "I bad to fuck every member of The Lost to even join, this chick comes in off the street in her preppy outfit and gets accepted right off the bat. Just because they all like Cole. Now she's posing as one of us just because her boyfriend is a biker, it pisses me off." Sky replied before taking her shot of tequila. Cole and the brothers walked out of the meeting room, all of the prospects and the biker girls applauded him and his new rank. Cole approached Jessica and they started kissing, Dean and Denny in turn approached them. "We got a job for you enforcer." Denny told Cole. "What do you need done captain?" Cole asked in response. "The deadbeats are running a drug operation in downtown, they're selling their stuff to the triad. I want you to go and put them out of business." Denny told Cole. "How am I going to do that?" Cole asked. Denny picked up a gas can and handed it to Cole. "Torch em, kill any survivors." Denny replied. Cole nodded nervously, though he wasn't sure about killing a man, he was going to get the job done somehow.

Cole and Jessica pulled up on Cole's bike, he parked it and looked at the warehouse. "What's the plan?" She asked him. "Take off your vest, walk around and strut your stuff. The guards out front won't resist, they'll take the bait and leave the entrance. I'll sneak in and take out the bikers in the warehouse, you handle the ones who follow you." Cole explained handing Jessica a .25 pistol. "When they're all taken care of we'll torch it. It's gonna be dangerous but if we stick to the plan we should be okay." Cole said. "Got it." Jessica said nervously. They were both unsure of killing people, but they knew they had to for the Lost. Jessica took off her vest and walked to the front of the warehouse, she shook her ass as she walked grabbing the biker's attention. Cole crouched in the bushes and kept a look out, the two bikers guarding the warehouse started following Jessica. Cole snuck inside and drew his pistol, he attached a suppressor onto it and aimed at one of the Angels of Death. Cole shot the biker, the bullet pierced the biker's skull and he fell dead. Cole got sick and threw up on the floor, he didn't feel good about killing a man. He regained hos composure and kept going, he shot another, followed by another. Soon the Angels of Death caught on and sent guards through the warehouse. Cole shot two bikers that ran his way, he picked up an AK-47 that one of them dropped.

Cole started shooting his way through the warehouse, he still felt nervous and scared about killing people. Nonetheless he did what he was told, Cole took care of the bikers inside the warehouse. Jessica met him inside, she was covered in blood and looked scared. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "He got too close….I shot him….blood everywhere." She stuttered. Cole hugged her, he didn't feel right about this either but felt good that he had enough guts to kill when he needed to. Cole picked up the gas can sitting in the warehouse and started spreading it around. Sam Poe walked into the warehouse, he smelled gas throughout the warehouse. He drew his pistol and walked through the warehouse, he noticed all hos dead brothers laying inside the warehouse. He walked further into the warehouse, until he reached the center where Cole was pouring gas. He snuck up behind Jessica and grabbed her, he stuck a knife to her throat and she screamed. Cole turned around and drew his gun, Sam drew his with hos free hand and aimed at Cole. "Drop the gun Hands." Cole told Sam. "You drop yours, or pretty girl here will get her pretty face carved up." Hands replied. Cole felt defeated, he knelt down and placed bis gun on the floor. Sam laughed as he roughly ran his blade across Jessica's throat, she fell down clutching her slit throat. Cole screamed and charged at Sam, Sam in turn shot Cole in the side making him fall. Sam walked over to Cole, he knelt down and held his knife tightly in his hand. Sam jammed his knife into Cole's right eye, he pulled the knife out taking Cole's eyeball with it. Sam smiled and lit the fire to the warehouse, he exited the warehouse and walked away as the building went up in flames.


	46. Chapter 46: Deadeye

Chapter 46: Deadeye

Cole stood next to Jessica in the ER, his eye socket was bandaged up. The doctor told Cole that Jessica will live and luckily her jugular wasn't severed, this relieved Cole. He sat next to his girlfriend on her hospital bed and held her hand. "I know you can't talk right now, so I'll just talk babe." Cole told the conscious Jessica. "I thought I was going to lose you, but we were blessed. I swear I'll get my revenge on that on of a bitch." Cole told Jessica. She smiled and a tear rolled out of her eye, Cole knelt down and put hos head in her lap. The doctor walked in, he put his hand on Cole's shoulder. "Sorry son, you gotta ge5 back to your room. It's lights out." He told Cole. Cole nodded and stood up, he looked at Jessica who fell asleep. "Love you Angel." He said with a tear in his left eye. Cole turned around and walked out of the room, he walked down the hall and to his room. Cole took out his phone and started texting Dean. "The Warehouse jon didn't go as planned, me and Jess are in the ER. I'm missing an eye and ger throat's been slit by Hands." Cole sent the text and laid down, the phone buzzed with a text and Cole looked at it. "Meeting as soon as you two are out of the hospital." Dean sent back. Cole laid hos phone down and fell asleep.

2 Weeks Later

Cole and Jessica left the hospital, the stitches around her throat were almost dissolved and she could talk again. Cole had an eyepatch over his missing eye, they hailed a cab and got in the car. "Where to?" The driver asked. "21st Street and Ashland." Cole replied. The driver took them to the clubhouse, he dropped them off and the two walked in. The Lost brotherhood cheered for them, the club was impressed that they survived. Denny walked up to Cole and hugged him. "Good to have you back, we got a new jacket and name for you brother." He told Cole. Dean handed Cole another Lost jacket, on it was patched "Deadeye Enforcer" Cole smiled at his jacket, he had a cool nickname out of the deal but was still angry at Sam. Cole followed his brothers into the meeting room where they were discussing a plan of action. Cole sat at his place and the meeting was called to order. "We are here because of an attempted murder on our own. The Angels Of Death have some explaining to do." Denny told the group. "Explaining? I want em dead, I want Sam Poe's head on a spike!" Cole shouted standing up. "Now Cole, we have a truce with the AOD. And we violated our truce when we killed their guys at the warehouse." Denny replied. "Really? You had me do that. That son of a bitch slit my girlfriend's throat and blinded me in on eye. He deserves death." Cole told Denny.

While the brothers were in the meeting room discussing the situation, Jessica stayed,outside. Her stitches were itching but she knew she couldn't scratch. She took a shot of tequila and sat at the bar, Sky approached her and sat down. "Mount up." She told the bartender. The bartender nodded and poured her a glass of Mount Up bourbon. Sky took a drink and looked at Jessica. "That's gonna be a badass scar." She told Jessica. "Yeah, it might get me fired unless my boss pays for scar treatment. She's loaded." Jessica replied. Sky chuckled and looked back at Jessica. "Listen, sorry about before. It takes a lot of guts to do what you did, and you're tough as hell for surviving getting your throat slit. You have my respect." Sky told Jessica. "Thanks." Jessica simply said. Sky and Jessica talked and drank their drinks. Cole walked out of the meeting room and approached the bar, the bartender approached him. "Whiskey and Pisswasser." Cole told him. The bartender poured Cole a shot of whiskey and a handed him a bottle of beer. "What did you decide?" Jessica asked. "We go to war, the truce between us and the deadbeats are over. We're gonna start by bombing their drug rackets." Cole replied. He and Jessica drank with their brothers and sisters, Denny was confident in his decision to go to war.


	47. Chapter 47: Champion

Chapter 47: Champion

It had been a month since David's number one contender fight that broke his ribs, David's ribs were healed and he was ready for a fight. David was mad at Kari for her trap, and at Sam for attacking him. David was gonna make extra sure to punish Sam for his assault, he grabbed a pair of brass knuckles out his his pants pocket and put it in his underwear under his boxing trunks. He looked at himself in the mirror and mentally prepared for his fight. "Ladies amd gentleman roughnecks, rednecks, pencil necks, chicken necks, and no necks. This f,ight is for the championship. Introducing first, fighting out of San Fierro from San Fierro standing 6 ft tall, weighing 169 pounds. Our number one contender, Daniel The Cobra Grimes!" Jack announced into the mic. David walked into the warehouse arena from the changing room, the crowd was mixed on their applause, some of the crowd cheered some booed. David walked into the ring, he raised his arms in the air. He noticed Kari in the crowd, she winked at him and laughed evilly. Jack put the mic back to his mouth. "And introducing the next fighter, from San Fierro standing 6 foot 9 weighing 305 pounds, our undefeated champion Sam Hands Poe!" Jack yelled into the microphone. Sam walked in the ring, he spit on David's feet and shoved him. The spectators had their bets placed and were ready for a fight.

Jack stepped out of the ring and hit the bell, David thought on how he was going to take down Sam. Sam backed David into a corner, he threw three jabs at David's face which hit their targets. Sam grabbed David by his throat and picked him up, he headbutted David six times shattering David's,nose. Sam threw David across the ring, David thought fast and did four backflips landing on his feet perfectly. Sam ram after David and threw a right hook, David dodged Sam's hit and got behind him. David elbowed Sam in the spine and swept his feet, David tried to get on top of Sam but Sam kicked him off. Sam stood up and went after David, he threw several different shots three jabs two hooks and an uppercut which sent David flying. David landed on his feet and got in defensive stance, Sam threw a roundhouse kick which David ducked. David used this opportunity, he put on his brass knuckles and punched Sam as hard as he could in his groin. Sam fell to the ground crying in pain, he clutched his badly damaged testicles and moaned in a high pitched voice. David started beating Sam's face in with the brass knuckles, Jack rung the bell and stopped the fight. "Whoa folks, in an amazing upset Hands Poe has been defeated. Your winner and new champion Daniel The Cobra Grimes!" Jack announced.

The crowd went crazy, half were cheering for David, the other half were mad about losing their money. Jack went to check on Sam, Sam's body was lifeless on the floor on the ring. Not only did David's punches with the brass knuckles cut open Sam's head his brain was beaten to a pulp. Sam laid dead in a pool of his own blood, Jack was amazed but furious at Sam's death. He handed David a stack of money, he looked at Kari and looked at the floor signaling bad news. "Get out if my sight." He told David. David nodded and left the ring, he walked into the changing room and got dressed back in his street clothes. He heard slow clapping from the shadows of the changing room, Cole Tackett walked out of the shadows. "Good job, that son of a bitch needed to die…David Cormac." Cole told David. David was nervous about hos cover being blown. "Relax, the enemy of my enemy right?" Cole said calmly. "What's with the eyepatch?" David asked Cole. "Oh this, I'll show you." Cole replied. Cole lifted up his eyepatch, revealing a gruesome sight of his missing eye. "That big bastard in there did this, right after he cut Jessica's throat." Cole explained. "Oh shit! Jessica!" David exclaimed. "She's fine, but why would you care? I saw the ass beating you dealt her. We'll settle that later. Right now we need to figure out a plan." Cole told David. "What kind of plan?" David asked. "The deadbeats are without a leader, for now. We're going to war with them, the way I see it women are fair play. He hurt Jessica, so we hurt his sister as vengeance. Now Sam can't do anything about it now, but Jackson Williams will. And that's who we're after." Cole explained. "I do want to get revenge on her, but I'm undercover. I'm not a criminal." David replied. "No sweat, me and my boys will handle it, you just make sure that the trail is thrown off us." Cole told David. David nodded, he and Cole shook hands as allies….for now.


	48. Chapter 48: Kayla's Big Case

Chapter 48: Kayla's Big Case

Kayla sat in her chair at her desk in the police station, she sipped her coffee and typed on her computer. Sanchez walked outside his office and laid a file on Kayla's desk. "Carson, we got a case for you." Sanchez told her. "What is it chief?" Kayla asked in response. "Big warehouse fire, place was a manufacturing plant for drugs. Run by the Angels Of Death, we think they're dealing with The Triad. We're not sure, we need you to go undercover." Sanchez explained. "You got it chief." Kayla replied confidently. She finished her coffee and stood up, she took the file and walked to her car. Kayla got into her car and drove down the street, she stopped at a second hand clothes store and parked. Kayla got out of her car and walked inside, she picked out the perfect clothes for her. Blue jean short shorts, tube top, and a leather jacket. Kayla got changed and paid the cashier, after she left the store she went home. She walked in the door of her apartment and into her bedroom, she found a pair of thigh high heeled boots and put them on. Kayla then sat at her vanity and applied makeup, she sprayed her hair purple and got looking more and more like a biker girl.

To make it look believable Kayla started walking through the streets of San Fierro, she walked to a bar where the Angels Of Death were known to hang out. She walked in the door and started strutting her stuff, she captured the attention of all the guys in the bar. They were whistling and cat calling her, Kayla sat at the bar and looked at the bartender. "Bourbon neat." She told him. A rowdy looking man wearing a plaid shirt, jeans, and boots sat next to her. "That's on me." He told the bartender. "What's a pretty lady like you doing in this shithole?" He asked Kayla. "I'm not a lady. I'm as rowdy as anyone in here." Kayla replied. The man grabbed Kayla's ass and squeezed, she grabbed his hand and broke two of his fingers. The guy screamed lightly in pain, Kayla pushed him off his stool. The man stood up and backhanded Kayla across the face, she grunted from the force of his slap. A biker approached the man and grabbed him by his shoulder, he turned the man around and punched him in the chin knocking him out. He then reached out his hand and helped Kayla on her feet.

Kayla sat back on her stool and took a drink of her bourbon, the biker sat next to her. He wore an Angels Of Death jacket, along with a black shirt, jeans, and boots. He had a shaved head and a goatee, Kayla through he was really handsome. "What's your name little girl?" He asked Kayla. "Christine Clarkson." Kayla told him covering up her real name. "Well Christine, I'm Zach Thomas. Everyone calls me Zed." Zach replied. "Nice name, it's badass." Kayla said trying to fit in with the crowd. They sat and drank, Kayla gave him a big made up story about her background. Zach told her about his life. "You got a hell of a story there, and I liked the way you handled that guy who touched you. My club is sexist and won't make women official members but you can come work for us for awhile. They won't just let anyone in though, wanna be my old lady?" Zach asked Kayla. Kayla blushed for real because she though Zach was cute. "Sure." Kayla replied. She and Zach walked over to the table where the AOD were sitting. Zach looked at his brothers. "Hey boys, this is Christine." He said introducing Kayla. "Christine these are the boys and their women. Stonewall Daniels and his women Dani, Southpaw Henry and his girl Paige, Lon Reynolds and his girl Amy, and finally our road captain Jackson Williamson and his girl Kari. Kari is the younger sister of our president Sam Poe, he's out training for his fight tonight." Zach told Kayla.

After an hour of drinking and talking with the Angels Of Death Kayla was wasted, she and Zach were flirting and making out, Kari looked at Kayla lustfully, Kari was bisexual and really thought Kayla was hot. ""So Christine, how'd you find this place?" Kari asked rubbing Kayla's bare thigh. "I came in from Blaine County, this seemed to be the only bar that's my scene." Kayla replied. "I've been to Blaine County, had an orgy there with a few girls." Kari said putting his face up to Kayla's and licking her ear. Kayla wasn't uncomfortable with Kari's advances, she thought Kari was hot as well. "Don't mind her, she's a little frisky when she's drunk." Jackson told Kayla. "I don't mind." Kayla replied before putting her arm behind Kari's head. Kayla pulled Kari to her face and they French kissed, the men went crazy watching, they enjoyed the sight. Kayla let go of Kari and they continued drinking, Zach stood up and fumbled for his bike key. "Christine, it's time for me to go. I got a fight at the warehouse to go to." Zach told Kayla. "I'll go with you." She replied. "We're all going, the boss has a fight against some punk named Grimes." Jackson told Kayla. "That son of a bitch violated me, I hope Sam tears his head off." Kari said spitefully knowing she trapped him. The bikers left the bar, Kayla got on the back of Zed's bike and the AOD rode down the street.


	49. Chapter 49: Tracking Mae

Chapter 49: Tracking Mae

Tanner followed Mae all over San Fierro, he tracked her every move. He didn't ride his motorcycle because it would have been obvious, so he stole a black sedan to follow her in. He waited outside of Brown Sugar's for several hours, he didn't want to confront her right away. He wanted to make sure that their son was present so he could abduct him. Tanner kept checking his phone for the time, he had been in the car for six hours waiting for Mae. Mae walked out of the club, she wore a black dress, open toed heels, and her medium black hair was down to her shoulders. Tanner waited for her to get in her car and he started his up. Mae left the strip club and Tanner followed her, Mae made several stops, the first was the bank to deposit the day's take from the club, next was to the Italian restaurant to eat and give the mafia their cut, then finally she picked Tanner Franklin up from school. Tanner saw his little boy and got angry at Mae for taking him, he lit a cigarette to calm his nerves.

 **One year earlier**

 _Tanner walked in the door of his and Mae's house, he was drunk as he usually was anymore and his sanity was getting more and more unstable by the day. Mae was in the kitchen cooking dinner, she wore nothing but a thong, a bra, and an apron over top of it. Her face looked like she had been hit by a truck, her nose was broken, her eyes were black and swollen, her lips were swollen and busted, her body was covered with bruises. Tanner walked in the kitchen and rolled his eyes at his wife. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked her. "I'm cooking your dinner." She replied. Tanner opened up the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer, he opened the bottle and took a drink. "Why isn't it done already?" He asked her. "I just started." Mae replied nervously. Tanner walked over to Mae, he untied her apron and took it off. He then bent her over the stove and took off his belt, he started spanking Mae with all his might with his belt. Mae sobbed and screamed at Tanner's blows, he then turned her around and grabbed her by her throat. "You know to have it ready by the time I get home!" He yelled in her face. Tanner Franklin screamed and cried watching his mother getting abused, Tanner ignored his son's cries. "I don't know what time you get home!" Mae shouted between sobs. Tanner took the pan off the burning stove with his free hand, he pushed Mae onto the hot stove burner giving her butt third degree burns. "The velt hasn't done much good, maybe this will!" he shouted. Mae screamed in pain and tried to get up but Tanner held her down, after fifteen seconds he let her up. Tanner walked into the living room and passed out on the floor._

 _Mae was in a lot of pain, she fell to the floor sobbing. Tanner Franklin walked over to his mother and she grabbed him and hugged him, she looked at him and stared into his eyes. "Go get your stuff, pack up. We're leaving daddy." She told her son. Tanner Franklin nodded and crept to his room, he packed a garbage bag full of hos clothes and toys. Mae started packing as well, she called Linda after she was done. "Linda, it's Mae. Tanner is out of control. We need to leave Florida, I want you to come with me." Mae told Linda. "Oh my god! Did he hit you again?" Linda asked Mae. "Worse, he branded me with a stove top." Mae replied. "I'm on my way to get you." Linda told Mae before hanging up the phone. Tanner stirred out of his sleep, he stood up to watch Mae carrying her things out of her room. "Going somewhere?" He asked her. Mae kicked Tanner in the testicles, she then picked up a flower pot and busted it over Tanner's head knocking him out. Mae grabbed her son's hand and they walked outside to wait for Linda._

 **Present**

Mae parked in her driveway, she and Tanner Franklin got out of the car and walked in the house. Tanner pulled up at the sidewalk and watched his wife enter her house with her son. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door, he knocked lightly giving a false sense of security. Mae opened the door to find Tanner standing there, she tried to close the door but he used his foot to stop the door from shutting. He then pushed the door open knocking Mae on her ass. Mae tried to crawl backwards away from Tanner, he pulled out his pistol and cocked it. "Hello darling, been awhile." He said with a twisted smile. Mae stood up and tried to run, only to trip and fall on her face. Tanner grabbed her by her hair and picked her up. "Where's my son!" He shouted. "You'll never get your hands on him you monster!" Mae screamed. She turned around and scratched his eyeballs with her fingernails. Tanner screamed in pain letting Mae go, Mae picked up a knife and charged at him. Tanner punched at her hitting her with his gun, she fell to the floor clutching her broken nose. Tanner Franklin ran out of his room to see his dad beating up his mother. "Mommy!" Tanner Franklin shouted. Mae looked at her son and got back to her feet, she grabbed Tanner who shot her in the stomach with his pistol. Mae fell to her knees holding her stomach. Tanner started pistol whipping her in the face and head, he beat her to death with his pistol. Tanner grabbed his son and looked at Mae's corpse. "Have fun in hell you kid stealing whore." He said before turning around and leaving.


	50. Chapter 50: Return To Vice City

Chapter 50: Return To Vice City

There was a decent turnout for Mae's funeral, Michael and Amanda her grandparents were there, her uncle Trevor was there, Linda, David and Kayla. They all sat around the funeral home mourning, Amanda rolled Michael to Linda. "You okay kiddo?" Michael asked Linda. "She was my world. My best friend." Linda replied sobbing. David approached Michael, he put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "I'm sorry Mr. De Santa." David told Michael. Michael looked at David, the years haven't been kind to Michael, he was on oxygen and wheelchair bound. Trevor walked up to Michael and David. "Where the fuck are the parents?" Trevor asked Michael and David. Franklin and Tracey walked in the door, Tracey dressed like a tramp for her daughter's funeral. Franklin was wearing a suit and tie, he saw Michael and Trevor and approached them. "About time you showed up. What kind of cocksucker shows up late for his daughter's own funeral?" Trevor asked Franklin sarcastically. "T, back off him." Michael told Trevor. "Sorry man, fucking miss Einstein over there brought coke on the plane and we got detained." Franklin replied. "I need something for my nerves, my youngest child just died. First Frankie, then Mae." Tracey said with tears in her eyes.

After the funeral, David Michael, Trevor, and Franklin were at the bar in the hotel Michael was staying at. They were all drinking and talking. "I know who killed Mae." Trevor told them. "How?" Franklin asked. "It was that cocksnob Tanner, he beat Mae's ass daily. She got fed up and left, took the kid with her. I can deduce that Tanner followed her and took his son back." Trevor explained. "Where the fuck is he?" Franklin asked in a furious tone. "He probably went back to Vice City, where else would he go?" David added in. "We need to hit back." Michael told them. "You're in too bad of shape to hit anything grandpa." Trevor told Michael. "How are you in better shape than Michael?" Franklin asked Trevor. "It's the speed, keeps me on edge." Trevor replied with a smile. "The three of us will do it, my job be damned, the law be damned. Tanner needs to pay." David told them. "Perfect, we'll go to Vice City tomorrow. Tonight let's drink." Trevor said raising his glass. They toasted and drank, David swore he'd get revenge on Tanner.

The next day they had landed in Vice City, Michael went with them to get their revenge. They walked out of the airport and got in a parked cab waiting for them. The taxi drove them to a motel where they checked in. Trevor sat on the bed smoking meth, David and Franklin were loading their weapons. Michael sat on the other bed taking a breathing treatment. "Where's their hideout?" David asked Trevor. "Downtown Vice City, they commandeered a bar a few years back." Trevor replied. There was a knock on the door, David readied his pistol and opened the door. A brown haired woman in her late 30's with a skinny build and sores on her face aimed her revolver at David's face and smiled. "You any good with that? I'm real good with mine." She said with a smile. Trevor stood up and walked to the door? "Stephanie?" Trevor said excitedly. "Trevor!" She yelled hugging her father. "Did you come to help?" Trevor asked her. "Yeah, nobody kills my niece and gets away with it." Stephanie replied. They all left the hotel except for Michael, he stayed in the room with his oxygen. Trevor and Michael were in their late 60's but Trevor was still spry due to his speed habit and insanity. He, Stephanie, Franklin, and David got in the Declasse Premier that was parked in the hotel parking lot and drove down the street.


	51. Chapter 51: Tanner's Demise

Chapter 51: Tanner's Demise

They sat parked outside the Lost clubhouse in downtown Vice City, Stephanie and Trevor sat in the back smoking a bowl of crack, David and Franklin were up front watching the entrance. "So what's the plan?" Franklin asked. "We're not going to go in guns blazing, I've dealt with The Lost. We need to divide and conquer." David replied. "Divide and conquer? What kind of pussy shit are the police teaching now a days?" Stephanie asked David. "Agreed, when I took out The Lost back in San Andreas, I went in head first pedal to the metal. And I got the job done." Trevor added in. Stephanie and Trevor were father and daughter, back in North Yankton 30 years before Trevor had a one nighter with Amanda's sister and Stephanie's mother Penny, Penny left Trevor for a farmer who raised Stephanie as his own. Stephanie was 18 when she found Trevor, purely by accident. Trevor, along with her late husband Packie McReary got Steph hooked on all different kinds of drugs. The years of drug use turned the once beautiful girl into a hollow shell of her former self, her dancer's body shrunk, her face became drug addled, she started losing her teeth, and her sanity started to slip. Stephanie was now a common drug addict, but she still retained her skills with a gun.

Trevor,and Steph grabbed their guns and got out of the car, they aimed their weapons at the two bikers outside. "You ready Sugar?" Trevor asked. "Born ready pops." She replied confidently. They opened fire at the bikers shooting and killing them, David grunted in anger and got out of the car. "Fucking dopeheads man!" He said in a frustrated tone. Franklin got out of the car as well, the four of them walked into the clubhouse. David and Franklin tried only killing the bikers, but crazy Trevor and Stephanie killed anyone in sight. Once the first floor was taken care of, they headed upstairs. Stephanie picked up a shotgun from one of the dead bikers and walked in front of the group. She walked upstairs where a group of bikers were ready, Stephanie shot two of the bikers and aimed her shotgun at Tanner. "Where's the baby?" She asked boldly. "Fuck you bitch, I'm not telling you shi—" Stephanie took her revolver and shot Tanner in his groin. Tanner doubled over in pain, Stephanie put the barrel of her revolver into Tanner's chin and cocked the hammer. "Where's my nephew!?" Stephanie shouted in Tanner's face. Tanner pointed to a room behind him, Stephanie smiled and looked at Tanner. "Thank you." She said before pulling the trigger splattering Tanner's brains om the wall.

Stephanie walked into the room where Tanner was in the fetal position, he was crying from the gunfire. "Hello little boy?" Stephanie said gently. "Is daddy gone?" Tanner Franklin asked with tears in his eyes. "Bad daddy is gone, he'll never hurt you again." Stephanie replied. She picked the little boy up, Trevor got a tear in his eye seeing how good hos daughter was with the child. She handed little Tanner to Franklin. "Here, go to grandpa." She said gently. Franklin looked at his grandson whom he hasn't ever met before and hugged him. "My boy." He said gently. The group walked out of the clubhouse, Steph and Trevor turned around and looked at the building. "Doesn't seem right leaving a building empty lile this." Trevor said casually. "I hear you, let's torch it." Stephanie replied. They walked to the trunk of the Premier and opened it, they grabbed the two gas cans in the trunk and entered the clubhouse. Stephanie poured the gas upstairs and Trevor did the downstairs, they made a trail out the door and lit the gas. Trevor and Steph smiled at the fire they had caused, they turned around and got in the car. Franklin left the scene and went back to the hotel. They walked in the door of the hotel room where Michael was waiting. "Get it done?" Michael asked them. Franklin walked in the door with Tanner Franklin. "You tell me pop pop." Franklin replied.. Michael smiled, they looked at the little boy. "I vote Franklin gets custody." Michael told them. "Why Franklin? I killed the bastard that killed Mae and took him." Steph replied. "Because he's the boy's grandfather. It's only right." Trevor added in. "I'll take him, hopefully living with us will wipe away his trauma." Franklin told them. They all nodded in agreement even Steph, who wanted to get Tanner for herself.


	52. Chapter 52: Reigning Champ

Chapter 52: Reigning Champ

David had returned to San Fierro, Trevor had decided to stay in Vice City, Michael, Amanda, Franklin, Tracey, and tanner Franklin went back to Los Santos. Stephanie decided to give San Fierro a try, she left with David and departed at San Fierro International. Stephanie wore jeans, a t shirt, and boots, David wore a pair of jeans, boots, a black button up shirt, and a brown leather jacket. They left the airport and got into David's Stallion that was parked in the airport parking lot, Stephanie turned on the radio and tuned it to San Fierro Rock Radio. "Old Time Rock & Roll" by Bob Seger played. David drove down the street and towards his apartment, Stephanie was smoking a fat joint that she had just rolled. David pulled up to hos apartment and parked. "If you need a place to crash, I got your back." He told her. "Thanks, yeah I'll need a place for awhile." Steph replied. She and David got out of his car and walked inside, she noticed how dirty the place was nut didn't care. "This'll do just fine." Stephanie said sitting on the couch. David walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers, he opened them and walked back into the living room. His phone rang and he answered,it. "Grimes? It's Jack, there's another fight tonight, everyone's betting on you so I need you to take a dive." Jack told David.

At the fight, Stephanie and David were in the locker room. She was wrapping David's hands and talking to him. "You got this, you're a tiger. Fuck what that asshole says about taking a dive, only way to nail him is to get him to fight you. Beat this prick and the promoter is sure to challenge you." Stephanie told David. David nodded and grunted, he stood up and walked out of the locker room. Stephanie followed him, she attempted to dress sexy for the occasion wearing leggings, knee high boots, and a black tank, which caught the attention of the older guys and drug addicts. She approached the betting table and put down a stack of money. "10 grand on Grimes." She said. "You got it." The bookie replied. Steph walked away from the table and stood in the crowd, Jack entered the ring with the microphone. "Welcome To the Pit!" Jack shouted. "We got a great bout for you tonight. Introducing first, from Las Venturas standing 6 ft 2 weighing 246 pounds The Dominator!" Jack yelled. A big bald black man stepped into the ring, he was built and mean. "And now our champion standing 6 foot tall weighing 169 pounds San Fierro's very own Daniel The Cobra Grimes!" Jack yelled. David entered the ring, he raised his arms in the air and looked at The Dominator.

Jack stepped out of the ring, he rung the bell and the fight was on. David waited for his opponent to strike, The Dominator wouldn't hit, instead he waited on David. David ran towards him and jumped. David kicked his opponent in the face stunning him, The Dominator punched at David missing his strike. David ducked the punch and kneed his opponent twice in the gut, he then jumped in the air and forced himself down dropping and elbow on hos opponent's nose. The Dominator was hurt, he saw hos blood and went into a blind rage. He grabbed David by his throat and trunk and lifted him in the air, he tried to chokeslam David only for David to wiggle free and sweep The Dominator's leg. David put his opponent in a leg lock like he did his first fight, he broke his opponent's leg again winning the fight. The bell rung and David stood up and raised his arm, Jack entered the ring and looked at David. "What the hell kid? You trying to send me in the poorhouse? My office 5 minutes." Jack told David. Jack raised the mic to his mouth and spoke. "Your winner and still champion, Daniel The Cobra Grimes!" Jack yelled. David walked back into the changing room while Stephanie collected her winnings.

David got changed, Steph waited for him outside the locker room. "What's the plan now?" She asked him. "He wants to talk in hos office, I'm gonna bust him. You keep everyone distracted. I need to remain undercover to infiltrate the biker gangs." David replied. Stephanie drew her revolver and nodded. "You got it chief." She said in a confident tone. David entered Jack's office, Jack sat at his desk with a pistol in his hand. "I told you to lose. You take so many hits to the head that you've forgot?" He told David. David stared at the pistol then at Jack, he was thinking of drawing hos pistol and shooting him. Jack stood up and walked closer to David, he put his pistol into David's stomach. "I built tbis business up from nothing. Now one bet cost me everything, you're gonna pay." Jack told David. David drew his pistol and put it to Jack's chin. "Not today." David said. Jack backed away aiming his gun at David, David in turn aimed his gun at Jack. Jack fired a shot hitting David in the stomach, David fired his gun hitting Jack in the knee. They both collapsed keeping their gun at each other. Jack was about to pull the trigger when he was shot by a gun that wasn't David's. Jack fell dead on the floor and David turned around, Stephanie stood there holding her revolver. Despite her drug addled exterior she looked pretty hot in David's eyes at the moment. "Let's get you to the hospital." Stephanie said calmly helping David to his feet. "Where's the bikers?" David asked Stephanie. "Dead." Stephanie replied as they left the office, they left the warehouse and got into David's stallion. Stephanie got behind the wheel and started the car, they drove down the street and to the hospital.


	53. Chapter 53: A New Look

Chapter 53: A New Look

While David was in the hospital Stephanie had a realization, she looked at herself in the mirror and decided she didn't like the drug addled appearance she acquired over years of drug abuse. She had cosmetic surgery, first was a face lift, then scar treatment, then teeth implants, a boob job, and she had the meth sores taken away. After she was done with her surgeries and healed up, she looked as hot as she did when she was 20 years old. Being a billionaire after the UD heist 20 years back and the stock market assassinations Franklin and the late Lester Crest cooked up, she was sitting pretty on a fat pile of cash. She started buying herself some sexy outfits to wear showing off her new body and her great looking long legs, she didn't just go all girly girl. She had bought an arsenal of weapons that she kept in the trunk of her Bravado Gauntlet Muscle Car, she still slept on David's couch while he stayed in the hospital. She used her newfound beauty to pick up men at the bar, and used her party animal lifestyle to throw house parties at David's apartment.

Stephanie walked in the hospital, it was the day of David's release. The bullet that hit him in the stomach shot into stomach organ and he lost a lot of blood, they had to keep him in for a few months. Which gave Steph a window for her cosmetic surgeries. She walked in the hospital wearing her thigh high boots, a black leather mini skirt, black tank that showed her cleavage and belly, her brown hair was down and she had on makeup. She carried a black purse which contained her bank card, makeup case, and her desert eagle pistol. She walked into the elevator and pushed the button for the second floor, the elevator went up and stopped on the second floor. Stephanie walked out and to David's room, he sat on his bed putting his shoes on. David looked up and saw the sexy new Stephanie and,smiled. "Wow! Looking good." He said enthusiastically. "I know." Stephanie replied with a smile. David stood up and they walked out of the room, they got back into the elevator and went down.

David and Stephanie walked into David's house, the lights were off and it was dark. Stephanie turned on the lights only for Kayla, Roman, and Sanchez to jump out of kitchen "Surprise!" They yelled. Stephanie drew her gun and aimed it at them, they in turn drew theirs. "Stand down everyone." David told them. They all lowered their guns and greeted each other. "Who the fucj are these people?" Stephanie asked David. "They're my friends from work, that's Kayla, Roman, and Sanchez our chief." David replied. "Oh." Stephanie said in am understanding tone. Stephanie got drunk along with Kayla, Roman, Sanchez, and David. Stephanie didn't tell them much about her past or her lifestyle, Kayla was telling everyone about the hot night of passion her and Kari Poe shared the night before. David showed e everyone his scar which impressed them, Sanchez wasn't,too mad about the promoter being killed since it was a life or death situation. "Cormac, I'm gonna tell you right now. You need to go back undercover. I understand you got friends in The Lost. With their help you're gonna take down The Angels Of Death. I already got Carson undercover in the AOD. She's investigating their deals with the Triad." Sanchez told David. David took a drag off his cigarette and took a sip of his beer. "The Triads really?" David asked. "Yeah lead by a new boss Kim Cho. The meanest son of a bitch to ever come out of China, he rules Chinatown with a rod of iron, you don't need to worry about them. Just go undercover and work for The Lost." Sanchez replied. David nodded, Sanchez walked away.

When the party was over Stephanie and David were wasted, Steph sat on the couch and dug out her meth pipe. "Damn I thought those pigs would never leave." She said chuckling. Steph lit her pipe and took a big hit, she exhaled the smoke and coughed a little. "Do you mind?" David asked her. "Do I mind what sexy?" Steph asked licking her lips. "Don't smoke that shit in my house." David told Steph. Stephanie got on her knees and crawled to David, she unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. "How about I smoke your pole instead? Stephanie asked playfully. She started sucking David's cock which he loved, Stephanie knew exactly what she was doing. David grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her to her feet, he threw her down on the couch and got on top of her. David slid down Stephanie's thong and put himself into her, he thrusted hard and fast. Stephanie grabbed his back and thrusted herself into him as well, they kept having sex for the next half hour. Stephanie raked lines across his back with her finger nails and he kept slapping her bottom leaving red welted hand prints. When they were finished, Steph and David laid on the couch. She put her thong back on and David zipped up his pants. David lit them both a smoke and they talked. "So what now?" David asked Steph. "Well, your shooting is for shit. But I can help you with that." Steph told David. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be able to shoot a fly at 500 foot." Steph added in. "I mean what now about us?" David asked. "You tell me babe." Stephanie replied before kissing David. They made out as they smoked their cigarette, they felt good on the couch at the moment.


	54. Chapter 54: Deep Cover

Chapter 54: Deep Cover

David and Stephanie not only continued their hot and steamy sexual life, she trained him on how to shoot. She took him to the Ammu-Nation shooting range where she showed him her tricks. "Now watch." Stephanie told David aiming her revolver. She picked the three moving targets, she covered her eyes and shot hitting the targets in a perfect bullseye. David was amazed, he looked at his girlfriend. "How did you do that?" He asked her. "Years of practice." Stephanie replied. David aimed at his targets, he hit them but it wasn't a perfect bullseye. "You're tensing up." She told him. "You gotta keep your back straight otherwise the gun will jump." She added in. David tried it again, he loosened himself up and straightened his back. The targets started moving, he shot them and hit a perfect bullseye every shot. Steph smiled impressed. "Good job detective, we get you up to snuff and you don't need me to save your ass." Stephanie said in a cocky tone. She and David trained for the next few days, he was a fast learner and she was a good teacher. And after each session with the shooting, David got to shoot his load into her. It was a productive relationship, when she felt David was ready for combat she completed her training.

David and Steph laid in bed smoking, they had just had a session of unbridled passion. David's phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah?" David asked into the phone. "Hey Detective, it's Cole Tackett. I've vouched for you with the brothers, they don't know you're undercover. I know you aren't busting us so I'm gonna help you. Come down here so Denny can give you your first job." Cole told David. "Okay, how's Jess?" David asked Cole. "She's fine, she settled in nicely here. You'll see her." Cole replied. "I'm bringing my chick along, she's a hell of a shot, and she likes a fight." David told Cole. "That's fine, she can hang with our girls in the clubhouse." Cole replied before hanging up the phone. David got out of bed, je put on his jeans and shirt. "Get dressed, wear something sexy but tough." David told Steph. Stephanie got out of bed, she put on her skin tight leather pants, knee high heeled boots, a belly t shirt and and her denim jacket. She and David left the apartment, they got in David's stallion and drove down the street.

David pulled up at the Lost clubhouse, he parked his car and flicked hos cigarette. "Be on point, these people don't fuck around." David told her. "Who are you talking to? I ain't no delicate flower babe, I can handle myself." She replied. David and Steph got out of the car and walked to the clubhouse entrance, Cole stood outside smoking a cigarette and he greeted David. "Hey man." Cole told David. "What the fuck happened to your eye?" Stephanie asked Cole pointing at his eyepatch. "Let's get inside." Cole told David, ignoring Stephanie's question. The clubhouse was rowdy as usual, Steph loved the roughnecks and rowdiness of the place. "I could be a regular here." She said with a smile. Denny and Dean sat at the bar, Cole and David approached them. "Captain, this is Daniel Grimes. He's the one who killed Hands Poe at the fight." Cole told them. "You're the one who killed Poe? Remind me not to piss you off." Denny said shaking David's hand. "Come on, let's go in the back." Denny told them. Denny, Dean, David, and Cole walked into the meeting room and shut the door

The bikers sat down, along with David. "So Grimes, Deadeye tells me you're good with your hands, a gun, and you like to get your hands dirty." Denny said to David. "Hands ain't been clean in years, nothing wrong with a little more dirt." David replied. "You good on a bike?" Dean asked. "Can you sit on a stool and drink?" David asked in response. "Hahaha, I like that." Denny said laughing. "You do this job we'll give you a bike and make you a prospect. Be a good earner and an opening comes up there's opportunity for advancement. No guarantees, we got a lot of brothers wanting to move up." Dean explained to David. "What's the job?" David asked Dean. Dean handed David a picture, he looked at it knowing who it was. "Kari Poe, younger sister of the deceased Sam Poe. We're,gonna use her to send a message to those deadbeats. You kidnap her, bring her to our storehouse in Fidel. Call Cole and let him know, then come back here for your bike and jacket." Dean told David. "You got it." David replied standing up. He walked out of the meeting room, he found Steph laughing at Sky who she had just forced to eat a cigarette burning her mouth. "Steph let's go." David told Stephanie. David and Steph walked outside and got in David's car, David left the clubhouse to find Kari.


	55. Chapter 55: Kayla & Kari

Chapter 55: Kayla & Kari

Kayla was hanging out with Kari, their boyfriends were at work running drugs for the Angels Of Death. Kayla and Kari had gotten real close in Kayla's time undercover, when Sam was killed Kayla comforted Kari, that comfort lead to sex. The sex lead to a mini relationship, which turned their old men on. Kayla and Kari were at Kari's apartment drinking, Kari was wearing a a pair of panties and a tank top, Kayla wore a blue jean mini skirt, black boots, and a black belly shirt. Kayla hadn't found out much about the AOD operations, she had only been undercover a few weeks. Kari sat on the couch next to Kayla playing with her hair, Kayla took a drink of her Logger Light beer. "So you haven't really told me much about yourself, Christine." Kari said with a smile. "What's there to tell? I come from Blaine County, there I dated a meth dealer and pimp. Didn't work out, so I dumped him. He kept stalking me so I moved here." Kayla replied. "Damn." Kari said. She sat up and snorted a line of coke, she handed the tooter to Kayla. "Take a hit, unless you're a cop." Kari told Kayla. Kayla knew she had to do it, she leaned forward and snorted the other line. The powder burned for a second, followed by a rush of euphoria.

David and Stephanie had taken a grey Merit that was parked a block down from Kari's, they sat outside Kari's apartment. "We go in hard and fast, take the girl, and get out of here." David told Steph. "Balls to the wall. I like it." Stephanie replied. They got out of the car and walked to the apartment building, Stephanie cocked her shotgun as they walked. They entered the apartment and looked at the mailboxes. Jackson Williamson Room 105. David and Stephanie walked to the room and Stephanie kicked the door in. David and Steph ran through the short hallway into the living room, they found Kayla and Kari in a hot session of wild sex. "Hands up!" David shouted. Kari and Kayla covered themselves ip, screaming as they did so. "He said hands up bitches!" Stephanie shouted. The girls did as they were told. Steph picked up the girl's clothes and threw them at Kayla and Kari. "Get dressed now sluts!" Stephanie shouted. The girls hurriedly got dressed, David grabbed Kari by by her arm and drug her out. Stephanie did the same with Kayla, they lead the girls outside and to the car. "In the back now!" David shouted at Kari. Kari got in the back, Stephanie got in back with her keeping her pistol aimed at Kari. Kayla got up front where David can keep his gun on her.

They took the girls ti an abandoned warehouse in Fidel, they were tied up and gagged in separate rooms. Kayla was confused, while Kari was terrified. Stephanie approached Kari with a cattle prod waving it menacingly at Kari. "That stunt you pulled with Daniel wasn't very nice Kari." Steph told Kari. Kari screamed but was muffled from the gag, Steph shocked her with the cattle prod causing Kari to cry. "Fuck you!" Kari said muffled through the gag. Stephanie laughed and shocked Kari again, David walked in the room where Kari was being tormented by Stephanie. "Play nice you two. She's precious cargo." David told Steph. Kari was angry seeing the man who killed her brother standing there, David removed her gag. "My boyfriend and his friend will hunt you down and feed you your balls!" Kari shouted. Steph shocked Kari again with the cattle prod, Kari started sobbing. "We've decided, to let your friend go. She'll tell the deadbeats what's happened to you. But you are not so lucky, you get to enjoy Lost company until we decide to let you go." David told Kari. David turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Steph with Kari all to herself.

David entered the room where Kayla was tied up, he removed her gag and Kayla looked at him confused. "David what the fuck?" She asked him in a quiet tone. "I'm undercover, I'm doing a job for The Lost. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." David whispered back. "So what now?" Kayla asked David. "We're gonna let you go, I told her that you were to let the AOD know that she's been kidnapped so your cover isn't blown." David replied untying her. "Thanks, I'll let them know she's been taken. I'll tell them that we were blindfolded on the way here so I don't know the location." Kayla told David. "No problem, just get back there safe. If you get nervous blame us." David replied. Kayla walked out of the room and exited the warehouse, she found a Bravado Bison pick up and took it. David walked back into the room where Steph and Kari was, Steph had Kari's underwear down to her ankles and was shocking Kari's lady parts with the cattle prod. "Does it hurt right here?" Steph asked shocking Karo. Kari screamed through the gag, Steph did it again. "What about here?" Steph asked. "S, enough." David commanded. "Yes sir." Steph replied liking when David took charge. David knelt down and took the gag out of Kari's mouth. "Some friends of mine are here, they'll take you somewhere where you won't be found. Christine has been let go, she will inform the AOD of your abduction." David told Kari. David and Steph walked out of the warehouse, they got in the car and left.

Stephanie and David pulled up at The Lost clubhouse, they got out of the car and entered the building. The brothers were standing there waiting, Denny shook David's hand and looked at him. "Good job, you'll get on real good here." Denny told David. Dean handed Denny a jacket, who in turn handed it to David. "You are now a prospect in our club, we got a nice bike picked out for you." Denny told David. They all walked out back where an Innovation was parked, it was a ghetto looking bike that looked like it was made with secondhand parts, and the frame looked like a child welded it. "What the fuck is this?" David asked Denny. "That's your bike, you think we'd give you a good bike after your first job?" Denny replied. David looked at him with anger, Denny laughed and pointed. "You should see your face. No we got a good bike for you. Deadeye, bring the Hexer." Denny told Cole. Cole walked into the storage garage next to the clubhouse, he pushed out a brand new LCC Hexer that was painted cherry red. David loved the bike, he and Steph got on and Cole revved the engine. "This is badass." Stephanie told David. The brothers all watched as David revved up his bike.


	56. Chapter 56: Negotiations

Chapter 56: Negotiations

David was enjoying his undercover persona, he and Steph rode everywhere on his Hexer. Stephanie pulled off being a biker chick easily, due to her take no crap attitude and tough personality. David rolled up at the Lost MC clubhouse and parked his bike, he and Steph got off the Hexer and walked into the clubhouse. "Cobra!" Everyone shouted when he walked in the door. David was liked by everyone in the club, mostly because he beat the leader of their rival gang to death in a fight. Stephanie was feared among the women in the club because she beat Sky up and shoved a lit cigarette in her mouth the day they met. Denny approached David at the bar, he sat next to him and took a sip of beer. "Grimes, we have a job. It's a dirty one." Denny told David. "What is it?" David asked Denny. You and your chick need to go with Deadeye and Sweet Cheeks over to a meeting with the AOD. Deadeye is out delegate, he'll do the talking. But you and your girl are reinforcements, they try anything funny you take em out." Denny told David. "No problem, I'll take care of it." David replied. David looked at Cole and Jessica, he noticed the scar on her neck from having her throat cut. Stephanie looked at Jessica and scoffed, she wondered how someone like Jessica survived an attack like that.

The four of them walked outside, they mounted their bikes and rode down the street. Stephanie pegged Jessica as a poser right off the bat, Jessica wore expensive looking black cowboy boots, a black ruffled mini skirt, a tank and a leather jacket. Steph wore black booty shorts, motorcycle boots, a white sports bra and a vest. Cole and David wore their Lost MC colors, except David wore black jeans amd Cole wore blue jeans. They rode through San Fierro to the meeting, they rolled up to an abandoned construction site and parked. Cole and David stood there and talked, they didn't try to keep anything from each other since all four of them knew David wad a cop. "Really enjoying your freedom as a biker eh Cormac?" Cole asked David as he lit a cigarette. "It's fun, I like UC work a lot better than solving crimes." David replied. Jessica looked at Stephanie, she was kinda jealous of her looks. "So you and David a thing?" She asked Stephanie. "Yeah, how do you know David?" Stephanie asked in response. "We met while he was undercover in Vice City. Went good until I met Cole, when David found out I cheated he gave me a really bad spanking and kicked me out." Jessica explained to Stephanie. "You deserved it, just like I deserve the ones he gives me. If you hadn't been such a tramp you'd still be sitting pretty instead of posing in a biker gang." Stephanie replied. "I'm posing? What about you?" Jessica asked. "Honey, I'd last longer than you with them roughnecks. I bet that Sky girl made yoy cry when you two first met. I made her eat a cigarette." Stephanie replied. Jessica shut her mouth, because she knew Steph was right.

Three motorcycles rode up, they were the Angels Of Death Delegates. Ronnie Poe the new head of the AOD and Kari's second oldest brother, Jackson Williamson, and Earl Turner. Ronnie looked at Cole as he took off hos sunglasses, David and Steph remained vigilant. "Where's Kari?" Ronnie asked Cole. "She's safe, how long she'll be safe depends ok whether or not you meet our demands." Cole replied. "Where the fuck is she!?" Jackson yelled getting in Cole's face. Cole punched Jackson in the face knocking him down, the AOD drew their guns, making Cole, David, and Steph draw theirs. "There must be a name for this." Ronnie said. "It's called an impasse. You give up your operations in San Fierro and turn them over to us. And we let Kari go." Cole told Ronnie. "How about I kill you all and kidnap the pretty black haired girl with the neck wound?" Ronnie asked in response. "You wouldn't want to do that." Cole replied. "Why not?" Ronnie asked. Cole gave Stephanie the signal, she shot Earl and Jackson in the legs knocking them down. Only Ronnie stood, he looked at his fallen brothers. "We'll give you three days to think it over. Just remember we have leverage, if you think about retaliation. We'll cut Kari up into little pieces before you can make a move." Cole told Ronnie. Cole, and David got on their bikes, Stephanie got on the back of David's bike and Jessica got on Coles. The women rode bitch on the bikes as David and Cole left, they left the construction site and headed back to the clubhouse.


	57. Chapter 57: Down Time

Chapter 57: Down Time

Kari remained tied up in her chair, she was in a barn om a small farm outside Sam Fierro. She stunk of urine, and her she had been wearing the same clothes for a week. She was going through really bad withdraws from not taking the drugs her body was used to. Two bikers were having their way with her while she was help captive, at the moment they were taking a video of her to send to Denny. Denny was to send the video to Ronnie Poe. David and Cole rode out to the barn, Jessica and Steph were with them. They all got off their bikes and walked into the barn, Kari saw Stephanie and started crying. "Relax, we're not here to hurt you." David told Kari. "We're just gonna insure that the AOD knows we're serious." David explained. David took out his phone and took a picture, he sent it to Denny and turned around. They all left the barn and got back on their bikes, they left the barn and rode back into San Fierro.

David and Steph went back to their apartment, Stephanie sat on the couch and lit a bowl of pot. David didn't mind the pot, or even the crack, but he put his foot down on the meth. He didn't like the smell, the last time Steph smoked meth in the house he spanked her until she couldn't sit down. Despite being abused by the man she thought was her father, she liked the idea of a man taking charge. Packie would spank her as needed as well, Packie had died of an overdose 12 years before she met David. As Steph smoked her bowl David got the two a beer, he sat down beside his older sexy girlfriend and took a sip. "How do you like being with a cop?" He asked her. "I don't mind so much, better than my last boyfriends. Since I was 18 I've dated some real bastards. Franklin was genuinely a great guy, but Patrick was wild and loved guns, drugs, and fast cars. He got me hooked on coke, Trevor got me hooked on meth. I married Packie a few months later, after me, Trevor, Michael, and Franklin pulled a huge heist. Got pregnant, lost the kid to the state. Sold my bar to Trevor, then Packie dies of an OD. After that I moved around the country, first was Liberty City, then Carcer City, then Las Venturas. Met a lot pf different guys, Randy Miller was a trucker, but he beat me. He got me hooked on painkillers, then was Sam Dotson, he cheated. After that I stuck to one night stands, until my looks started to go from the drugs. It wasn't until a few months ago I got surgery to get my looks back." Stephanie explained to David.

David listened to Stephanie's story, he got lost in her eyes as she talked. "You're the first guy I've met that was actually decent." She told David. "Hey are you even listening to me?" Stephanie asked David. "Sorry, I got lost in your pretty eyes." David replied. Stephanie smiled at his reply, her teeth implants made her smile beautiful, David didn't care that they were fake. They made out on the couch, David stood up and picked Stephanie up. He carried her to the bedroom, they made out all the way there. David put Steph on the bed and took his shirt off, Stephanie stripped as well. They made passionate love on that bed, Stephanie got on top and rode David. When they were finished they laid in bed cuddling. "You can read me my rights anytime officer." Stephanie said with a smile. David chuckled, he lit them both a cigarette and they laid there smoking. Stephanie got out of bed, her perfect naked body looked great to David. Stephanie walked into the bathroom, she sat on the toilet and started peeing. She noticed a pregnancy test of the sink, she opened the box and pulled the stick out. Stephanie peed on the stick and waited for the results, it showed up positive. "Oh damn." Stephanie said out loud. "Everything alright?" David's voice said through the door. Stephanie threw the test in the garbage, got off the toilet and flushed. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at David. "You ready for round 2?" Stephanie asked with a snile. David slapped her ass and purred on the way to the bed.


	58. Chapter 58: Favor For Grandfather

Chapter 58: Favor For Grandfather

Stephanie had kept her pregnancy to herself until she went to planned parenthood, there she got a real test. It also came back positive, she was worried about losing this baby to the state as well, so she waited to tell David. They were in bed naked talking to each other, David's phone rang. "Hello?" David asked answering the phone. "David San, it's your grandfather. Listen, I know you took out The Triads who killed your parents, I'm back in San Fierro and need your help. You bring great honor to your family by helping me with the racist biker gang that work with Triad. Come to my house in Little Tokyo." The old man told David before hanging up. David got out of bed and got dressed, he looked at Stephanie who laid in bed. "Get dressed, wear something classy. My grandfather is real traditional." David told Stephanie. David put on a blue button up shirt, blue jeans, boots, and his brown leather jacket. Stephanie put on a really short dark blue sun dress with white flowers, and a pair of white heels. David grabbed his keys and walked out the door with Steph, they got in David's stallion and drove off.

Kenichi Watanabe was David's grandfather, his mother's father. He was 75 years old with short grey hair, a grey mustache, blue eyes, a scar on his left eye, round glasses, wrinkles on his face from his age, a black Dragon tattoo on his left arm, and he wore a black suit, black shirt, black shoes, and an orange tie. Kenichi was a man of great tradition and honor, being born in a Yakuza family, he was taught the ways of the Yakuza from an early age. He was always fascinated with sword fighting and the kendo. As a young adult, he competed in kendo and sword fighting tournaments. When he was 30 he was sent by his father to Hong Kong to kill the leader of a rival Yakuza, he was successful but received a slash to his left eye leaving a scar on his face. He spent the next ten years rising through the ranks of the Yakuza, when he was 42 he met Ling Yao, a beautiful Japanese woman. He married her and she birthed two daughters, Aniko and Aiko. He raised his daughters in traditional Japanese fashion, but still taught his daughters to be great warriors just as his ancestors had done before him. When his twin daughters wers ten years old he decided to move to America, he and his family settled in San Fierro. He started his own Yakuza in San Fierro but was quickly under attack from the Donello family. His daughters got used to the American lifestyle, partaking in American customs including provocative outfits and parties. The local Triad used the war between the Yakuza and the mafia to take over San Fierro.

Sensing a greater threat, Kenichi and Francis Donello put aside their differences to form a truce. Their combined forces destroyed the Triad beyond repair, after this they kept their truce. At this time Malcolm Cormac was a young corrupt cop working for the Donello family was sent by Francis to Watanabe to work for him. Malcolm earned respect from the stern Kenichi, while working for the Yakuza he met Aiko Watanabe and fell in love. At first she didn't want anything to do with him, but soon fell for him after he saved her from being kidnapped by the Angels Of Death. They were soon married, two years after their marriage she gave birth to David. Kenichi accepted Malcolm's plea to name his son an American name only if his next child was given a traditional Japanese name. A year and a half later Yuki was born, Kenichi was proud of his grandchildren. He raised his grandson in traditional Yakuza fashion, teaching David several martial arts styles and the way of the kendo. David had left for college when his parents were murdered by the Triad, the FIB kidnapped Yuki. Kenichi knowing that the federal government was a great threat faked his death and moved back to Japan, waiting for the right time to return to his new home.

Kenichi sat in his chair, he was sipping om sake when David and Stephanie walked in. "Ah grandson, long time no see." Kenichi said hugging David. "Who's pretty girl?" He asked David looking at Stephanie. "This is my girl Stephanie." David replied. Kenichi bowed to Steph who did the same in return, he sat down at his chair and lit a cigar. "I'm not going to waste time, the Triad who kill Aiko and Malcolm are dead, the FIB agent who kill Yuki is dead. It's time for me to make my return." Kenichi told David. "Okay, how can I help?" David asked his grandfather. "Go see Francis Donello, you know him already. He make sure you got work." Kenichi told David before puffing his cigar. "Grandfather, I'm undercover. Working for The Lost, I can't do all these things at once." David told Kenichi. "You do few jobs for us, we make sure to partner with Lost biker gang. We won't blow your cover, and we help take out racist bikers and new Triad." Kenichi told David. David nodded and turned around. Kenichi stared at Stephanie's long legs as followed David, they walked out the door and got in the car.


	59. Chapter 59: Aunt Aneko

Chapter 59: Aunt Aneko

David and Stephanie pulled up at the Italian restaurant, they got out of the car and walked inside. Francis sat there at a table, he saw David and stood up. "Detective Cormac, get over here you son of a bitch." Francis said with a smile. He hugged David and kissed him on the cheek as Italians do, Francis sat down along with David and Stephanie. "Who's the hot piece?" Francis asked David. "This is my girl Stephanie. She's a hell of a shot with a gun." David replied. "Alright." Francis said nodding his head. Francis Donello was a slim man, he was 6 ft tall and 186 pounds, his head was shaven and he wore glasses. Francis wore a grey suit, white shirt and a red tie. He wore brown wing tips and black socks. He smoked a cigar and drank whiskey. Francis snapped his fingers and his bodyguard brought over an envelope, Francis handed the envelope to David. David opened the envelope which contained money and a picture. The picture was of his aunt Aneko, he hadn't seen her in years. "Her plane's touching down today, your grandfather insisted that we hire you for the job. You are to escort her to Little Tokyo, she's got a sweatshop there that she manages, among other businesses." Francis told David. "Why didn't grandfather ask me to do this himself?" David asked Francis. "He wants to put as much distance between himself and this job as possible, he loves hos daughter but her lifestyle choice dishonors him." Francis replied. David knew what he was talking about, his aunt Aneko was a lesbian.

Aneko Watanabe was a beautiful Japanese woman, she was 45 now but still pretty for her age. She was tall for a woman, she stood 5'10" mostly because of her long legs. She weighed 135 pounds, with long black hair, blue eyes with a tint of green, and smooth skin. Aneko was a businesswoman, she dressed the part. She wore a smooth black mini skirt with orange trim, dark purple bllouse with a black business jacket, thigh high stockings, black heels, a purple g string thong, C cup breasts and she had a dragon tattoo on her right arm. She, like her father, is very traditional. Apart from her outfits and sexual preferences, she hold Japanese traditions dear to her heart. She is a skilled warrior and assassin, she also runs a human trafficking ring and sweatshop in Little Tokyo. She was very protective over her family, especially her little sister Aiko. After they moved to America, Aneko developed a wild streak. She started going to parties and dressing provocatively along with her younger twin Aiko. She learned from a young age the art of seduction, using it to her advantage. She discovered at 14 she liked girls, but still seduced men and boys if it was to her advantage. She became am assassin for her father at 17, she used her looks and seduction skills to lower her target's guard so she can kill them.

At 18 Aiko met Malcolm Cormac, who worked for their father. Aiko didn't want anything to do with Malcolm. Aneko threatened Malcolm several times over her sister, but Malcolm didn't care. When Malcolm saved Aiko from the Angels Of Death, Aneko warmed up to him. He soon earned Aneko's respect after time, and was the maid of honor at Malcolm's and Aiko's wedding. When David was born, Aneko would spoil him rotten, buying him all sorts of toys and games. When Yuki was born she especially spoiled her, buying her thousands of dollars worth of clothes, makeup, and various other things. She taught Yuki the art of dance and seduction, thinking it would be useful one day. She along with her father would. train David, Kenichi taught him sword fighting, kendo, and martial arts. Aneko taught David how to kill with stealth. Aneko was 34 when Malcolm and Aiko were murdered, knowing she couldn't fight the government, she fled the country along with her father. Aneko waited in exile for years before she could return to San Fierro.

David and Stephanie arrived at the airport, they waited for Aneko. She walked out of the airport, she wore her usual attire and carried a suitcase. David got out of the car and looked at his aunt. "Aunt Aneko, it's David." He told her. "Dave San." Aneko said with a smile. She hugged her nephew, they got in the Obey Tailgater that Francis let them use. David and Stephanie were up front and Aneko was in the back. "Who's pretty girl?" Aneko asked. Steph blushed, this was the third time she had been called pretty. "My girl Stephanie, she helps me out with my work." David replied. Aneko leaned up,and smelled Stephanie's hair. "Mmmm lavender." Aneko remarked. David drove down the street, he had Steph keep a lookout for triads. Two vans followed them, the passengers leaned out the windows with machine guns. Stephanie leaned out the window herself and shot at the vans. She hit the driver of the van causing him to crash into a brick building, she then shot the gunmen of the other van before shooting it's tires. Aneko was impressed, she lit a joint in the backseat and handed it to Stephanie. "How you get so good with gun?" She asked Steph. "Years of being in dangerous situations." Stephanie replied hitting the joint. David drove into Little Tokyo, he pulled up at Aneko's business. Traditional Dress, a clothing shop that sold traditional Japanese attire. The clothing shop was just a front for her sweatshop and brothel, along with a way to peddle her assassin money. "You did good David, you need help on job you find me here." Aneko told David. She took Stephanie's hand and kissed it before getting out if the car. "See you later pretty girl." Aneko told Steph. David drove down the street out of Little Tokyo.


	60. Chapter 60: Hostage

Chapter 60: Hostage

David and Stephanie rolled up on David's Hexer, there was a car waiting for them at the barn where Kari was being held in. Stephanie wore a blue ruffled mini skirt, thigh high boots, a black tank and leather vest. Cole was wearing a blue button up shirt, blue jeans, motorcycle boots, and his Lost MC jacket. They walked into the barn, Denny had gotten ahold of them two hours before telling them to collect Kari. They walked in the barn and looked at Kari, she was tired and dirty. Stephanie looked st her and smiled, David slapped Kari to wake her up. He put his hands to her mouth to remove the gag. "Before I take this off, just know. Nobody can hear you, and if you scream my girl might cut your tongue out. So my advice is to be as quiet as a church mouse." David told her. Kari nodded in agreement, David removed the gag. Kari was crying as she looked at David. "Why are you doing this?" She asked him. "Sweetheart I'd like to say I'm just doing my job, but you got my ass kicked by a dirty biker. Now I'm going to untie you and bring you back to your old man and brother." David replied cutting the rope restraining Kari.

Stephanie grabbed Kari by her hair and made her walk forward, they walked out of the barn and into the Bravado Buffalo that sat parked outside the barn. David got behind the wheel, Stephanie and Kari got in the back. David drove through the Bone County countryside and into the city. David pulled up at the abandoned construction site and parked, The Lost were waiting for them in case of bloodshed. The Angels Of Death rolled up on their bikes, Earl, Jackson, Ronnie and his little brother Kenny were leading the pack. Ronnie got off his bike and looked at The Lost. "You got her?" He asked Denny. "You bet, you remember our deal?" Denny asked in response. "The guy you want is Kim Mu, he is running the Triad. They run drugs and guns through the city, they own a stake in Big Beef meat packing company. They use the Big Beef vans to run their dope and weapons. Now give me my sister." Ronnie told Denny. David walked Kari to the AOD and let her go, she ran to her brother and hugged him. Ronnie drew his pistol and shot Denny, the Lost president fell to the ground dead. This ignited a gun fight between the two biker gangs.

David, Steph, and The Lost had a gunfight with the AOD, after some of their brethren were taken out, The Angels Of Death fled on their bikes.. Kari, Jackson, Ronnie, Earl, and Kenny fled with their gang. Lon, who was now chapter president looked at his fallen brother. "Denny, you are lost but not forgotten." Lon said nodding. "Everyone meet back up the clubhouse, we will toast our late president. And tomorrow, we go after the Triad's drug business." Lom told his brothers. The Lost all got on their bikes and left, Stephanie and David got in the Buffalo and drove off. They had driven back to the farm in Bone County to get their bike, they left the car parked outside the barn and left on David's Hexer. David drove through Bone County, this is the place where he met his partner Kayla and her father Sherriff Rodney Carson. David thought about stopping for a visit, but decided it wasn't the right time. David just kept riding, eventually entering the city

David rolled up to the clubhouse, he and Stephanie got off the bike and walked in. The Lost were all honoring their fallen President, Dean handed David a glass. "Grimes ole buddy, today is your lucky day. We all got bumped up in the ranks, making you our Senior Prospect and unofficial Enforcer." Dean told David. They clinked their glasses together and took the shot of whiskey, Stephanie was drinking a Pisswasser at the bar. David grabbed his woman by her waist from behind and kissed her neck. "I got good news." He told her. "What is it?" She asked him. "I got promoted to Senior Prospect and Enforcer." David told Steph. "I got some news too, you've noticed I've stayed off the hard drugs and am only smoking weed?" She asked in response. "Yeah, what's that about?" David asked Steph. "I'm pregnant." Stephanie replied. David hugged his girlfriend in excitement, he stood on top of the bar to announce to his brothers. "Hey everyone, I'm gonna be a pop!" He shouted. The brothers cheered, they raised their glasses and drank toasting David's good bews.


	61. Chapter 61: Favor For Aunt Aneko

Chapter 61: Favor For Aunt Aneko

Aneko Watanabe walked through her sweatshop, she held a horse whip in her hands as she walked. One of the old ladies that worked for her raised her hand. "What?" Aneko asked in Japanese. "My fingers are bleeding." The woman replied in Japanese. Aneko smacked the woman across the face with the horse whip, the woman cried in pain. "That'll distract you from it." Aneko said in Japanese. The old lady started crying, but she kept sewing the fabric together. Bi Han, Aneko's assistant approached her with a folder. "Miss Watanabe, there's a matter to attend to. Triad warlord uses Big Beef truck to move drugs and guns." Bi Han said in English with a heavy Asian accent. "Hmmm, I got to make call. You keep eye on them." Aneko replied handing Bi Han the horse whip. She walked out to the store front where she sells her cheaply made clothes and pulled out her cellphone. She dialed David's number and the phone rang. "Aunt Aneko, what's the matter?" David asked. "I got job for you, Triad run drugs and guns through vans around city. You take out vans and come see me for your payment." Aneko replied. She hung up the phone and walked back into the basement where the sweatshop was.

David had no problem destroying the vans, as it happens The Lost put him on the same mission. He and Steph were on his Hexer riding through San Fierro. Their plan was simple, they had some sticky bombs that Steph was going to place om the vans. When the vans were clear of other traffic, they were going to detonate the bombs. David had already destroyed four out of the five vans that he was assigned, they were now targeting the last one. Stephanie had the bomb ready and David was nearing the van. When they got close enough, Stephanie placed the bomb on the side of the van. David got clear of the van and kept a lookout, when the van was clear of traffic Stephanie hit the detonator. The van exploded leaving a burning hunk of metal. David and Steph left the scene and parked the bike, David pulled out his phone and called Aneko. "Aunt Aneko, it's done." David told her. "Good, send pretty girl to pick up payment." Aneko told David. David hung up the phone and looked at Stephanie. "She wants to send you to pick up the payment." David told her. "Why me?" Stephanie asked in response. "She's like that, maybe she likes you." David replied. He rode back to his apartment and Stephanie took the car to Little Tokyo.

Stephanie walked in the door of the clothing shop, the sign on the door said closed and the windows were blinded. Aneko walked out into the store holding a horse whip, she approached Stephanie and started feeling her up. "You got nice body, but I know cheater when I see it." Aneko told Stephanie. "Cheater?" Stephanie asked confused. Aneko smacked Stephanie on her butt with the horse whip, Stephanie yelped in pain. "You have surgery, fake tit, teeth implant. I know." Aneko replied. ""Just give me the money." Steph told Aneko. Aneko smack Steph on the back of her knees and Stephanie fell to her knees. Aneko pulled a stack of cash out from her shirt and waved it in front of Steph. "Crawl to me." Aneko told Stephanie. Stephanie started crawling to Aneko, the Japanese woman kept walking backward making Steph crawl more. Aneko sat in the chair and leaned back. Stephanie crawled into Aneko's lap and sat, Aneko laughed and handed Stephanie the cash. "That was hot, you tell David there be more work. And I know you with child, I can tell. You better stop drinking or I whip the skin off you with horse whip." Aneko told Stephanie. Stephanie took the money and stood up, she walked out the door of the clothing shop, got in the car, and she drove off.


	62. Chapter 62: Aunt Sarah

Chapter 62: Aunt Sarah

Sam Peyton crawled on the floor of bis office, he had just been shot by a 9mm semi automatic pistol. A tall beautiful woman with long curly dark brown hair, blue eyes, rugged skin and scars,on her cheeks walked towards Sam. She had double D breasts, long legs, wore light blue jeans, cowboy boots, a white blouse, and a dark brown leather jacket. This was Sarah Cormac, she was a hitman for the Donello Family. She walked up to Sam and grabbed him by his hair, he groaned in pain at his hair being pulled. "Don Francis sends his regards." She told him before shooting him in the head. Sarah walked out of the office and through the office building, she had already disposed of the gunmen patrolling the building. Sarah walked outside and lit a cigarette, she got into her Vapid Dominator muscle car and drove down the street, her phone rang and she answered it. "It's done Frank." She told Francis on the phone. "Good, come to the restaurant for your payment. There's someone here I want you to meet." Francis replied before hanging up the phone. Sarah continued driving, the radio was playing "Cherry Pie" by Warrant as she drove.

Sarah was 49 years old, she had been free from San Fierro Sanitarium for a few weeks. She had a rough upbringing. Her father was a marine and her mother was a cheating housewife. Growing up Lieutenant Daniels Cormac, Sarah and Malcolm's father, thought of Sarah as his little princess. She was ten years old when Malcolm was born, she loved her baby brother with all her heart and they would do everything together. When Sarah was thirteen Daniel was called to fight overseas in Afghanistan, he was killed by a Jihad in the desert. Rachel, Daniel's wife and Sarah's mother took to prostitution to feed her children. She eventually started to like it until she met an older rich man, Rachel abandoned her children to run off with the man. Sarah was angry at her mother's abandonment, she took on the role of mother to Malcolm. This aggravated Malcolm when he entered his teen years, she would restrict his freedom, threaten his dates, and constantly spy on him no matter what he did. When Malcolm was eighteen he left Sarah, he moved to Las Venturas to attend the police academy. This sent Sarah into a psychotic breakdown. Her sanity started to slip, she started her criminal ways. First it was armed robbery, then murder. She soon found work as a hitman for the mob, she made a lucrative career out of being an assassin.

Sarah had tried to date boys as a teen, but discovered as an adult she was gay. She was seductive toward women winning their hearts easily, but due to her lifestyle she never dated just one night stands in bars. She had tracked Malcolm down in San Fierro, discovering that her brother had a family. She snuck in David's room one night when he was a toddler. She stepped om a toy that made a noise, the noise woke David up and he started to cry. Sarah sung to her baby nephew to lul him back to sleep, after he had ell asleep she snuck back out the window. Malcolm spotted her leaving from his window, he detained his older sister and she was taken to trial. The judge sentenced her to twenty five years in the mental institution. Sarah never forgave her brother for that, she had just recently gotten out and started working for the mob again. The man she had just assassinated was Sam Peyton, he ran a human trafficking ring that rivaled Donello's operation. Sarah had just learned about Malcolm's death, she was heartbroken over it but knew that David was still alive.

Sarah pulled up at the restaurant, she parked her Dominator and got out of the car. Sarah walked in the restaurant and looked around, Francis was sitting at the table and sitting across from him was David and Stephanie. Sarah walked over to the table and looked at David. "You look just like your father." She said with a smile. "Do I know you?" David asked Sarah. "My name is Sarah Cormac, I'm your aunt." Sarah replied. David was confused, his father had told him growing up that he was an only child. "Uh nice to meet you?" David said holding out his hand. "We're family, we hug boy." Sarah said before hugging David. Sarah looked at Stephanie, she could tell Stephanie was pregnant despite her not showing. "Who's she?" Sarah asked David. "That's my girlfriend Stephanie Ross." David replied. "Hmm, she's a drinker I see." Noting the beer in Stephanie's hand. Stephanie stood up, she grabbed her purse and kissed David on the cheek. "I gotta pee." She told David. Stephanie walked into the bathroom, she sat on the toilet in the stall and did her business. Sarah walked as well, she took her belt off and walked into Stephanie's stall as she wiped. Sarah grabbed Stephanie by her hair and bent her over against the toilet. Sarah spanked Stephanie with her belt, Steph yelped at the pain. Sarah grabbed Stephanie by her hair and put her mouth ti Stephanie's ear. "I know you're pregant, you either quit drinking or it'll be a lot worse next time." Sarah told Steph before tossing her head forward. Sarah put her belt back in her loopholes and walked out of the bathroom, Stephanie was in shock at what just happened.


	63. Chapter 63: Sit Down

Chapter 63: Sit Down

Sarah walked back out of the bathroom, Stephanie followed her with tears in her eyes. Stephanie sat down beside David, she picked up her beer and was about to take a sip when Sarah cleared her throat. Stephanie sat the beer back down obediently, Sarah sat on the other side of David. We're having a sit down with the Yakuza, it's the first time in nine years that we've gotten together ti break bread and discuss business. Kenichi Watanabe and Aneko will be there, I want you and Sarah to come with me. Knowing that you're in our pocket will help with our continued truce." Francis told David. "The Yakuza? My brother married a jap?" Sarah asked. "Yeah, he married the boss's youngest daughter Aiko. God rest her soul." Francis replied. "You need to be on your best behavior with grandfather, he's very traditional." David told Sarah. "I gotcha." Sarah replied. "Get some women's clothes, a dress or something. The old man won't be too pleased to see a woman dressed like a man." Francis told Sarah. Sarah nodded as Francis handed her the payment for the hit she had just completed.

Sarah had dressed for the occasion, she wore a short red dress that showed cleavage, along with red thigh high boots. She, David, and Stephanie sat at the table, David wore a black suit, with a white shirt and red tie. Stephanie wore a black leather mini skirt with black heels and a white blouse. Kenichi walked into the room with Aneko, he greeted Francis and they sat down. "Don Francis, it's been too long." Kenichi said to Francis. "Yes old friend, how's things?" Francis asked in response. "My daughter's gay, my other daughter and wife are dead, and my grandson is a cop. It's pretty average for American." Kenichi replied with a smile. Sarah's eyes lit up when she heard Aneko was gay, she stared at the attractive Japanese woman. She sat down beside Aneko and started rubbing her thigh under the table, Aneko smiled at her as Sarah caressed her thigh. Stephanie wanted a drink real bad nut was scared, she knew those women were right and the baby needed to be healthy.

Kenichi and Francis sat across from each other, they toasted their drinks to the truce. "We have problem, racist biker gang work with Triad selling drugs. We got rid of Chinese gang before. I think we can do it again." Kenichi told Francis. "I agree, your grandson here are in league with The Lost. They've been dwindling down AOD operations and dealt a severe blow to the Triad's drug operation. I think that all of our forces combined we can wipe this problem out and take San Fierro for ourselves." Francis replied. "Grandson, tell everyone what you know about Chinese and racist biker gang." Kenichi told David. David stood up ajd straightened his tie, he looked at everyone in the room and opened his mouth to speak. "The Angels Of Death are just protection and storage handlers, the Triad processes the coke and heroin at a factory in an unknown location. They use the Big Beef meat packing company to run the drugs, the Big Beef vans before I destroyed them were escorted by the bikers. I have an insider in the Angels Of Death who will give me the location of the factory as soon as she knows." David explained to them. "So what do we do until then?" Francis asked David. "Expand the small things in your respective empires. Sell drugs in dimes, run your whore houses, and expand your protection business. When my contact informs me of something, I'll inform you." David replied. David sat down, Francis and Kenichi nodded their heads.

Aneko and Sarah went to a bar for drinks after the sit down, they got to open up about each other. They each told each other their life stories, and about their sexual preferences. "I like submissive girl, I'm too dominant to be the woman in relationship." Aneko told Sarah. "You're kidding? Me too." Sarah replied laughing. They decided right there, that they could be friends but couldn't date. They both got their eye on a girl dancing with a other girl, she had long blonde hair, wore a blue ruffled mini skirt and a pink plaid shirt tied in a knot, she had B cup breasts and legs that didn't quit, she wore pink open toed heels as well. This was Kandi McFarlane, the hottest girl in the bar. Coincidentally,"I Want Candy" by the Strangeloves played over the speakers in the club. Aneko and Sarah watched Kandi dance to the song with another woman, they were in awe at her beauty. Sarah sat down her drink and approached Kandi, she shoved the other girl out if the way and started dancing.

Kandice McFarlane was a submissive and passive girl from Los Santos, she grew up in an abusive household. Her mother and father were overbearing and violent, this made her older siblings the same way. Kandi grew to accept her role as the receiver of abuse, this carried over into her relationships. At age twelve she dated a high school senior, this boy was bossy, jealous and abusive. After three years of dating he dumped her. She discovered at fifteen she was bisexual, she started dating girls and boys. She'd always find the bossiest person she could find and date them. At age eighteen she decided to move to San Fierro because they accept the LGBT community, she lived there for ten years dating the most abusive and dominant people she could find. Kandi worked as a waitress for years, her only marketable skill was serving drinks and food, she quit her job just a week before this night.

Kandi danced with Sarah, Aneko cut in and the three of them danced provocatively on the floor. When the song ended they talked to her. "What's your name cutie?" Sarah asked Kandi. "Kandi McFarlane." Kandi replied. The three sat at the bar and drank, Aneko and Sarah were both,competing for Kandi's attention. "So miss Kandi, where you from?" Aneko asked Kandi. "Los Santos." Kandi replied. "Ahh LS, I been there before. What part?" Sarah asked Kandi."Murrieta Heights." Kandi replied. "Nice, poor girl." Sarah said with a smile. Aneko cleared her throat getting Sarah and Kandi's attention. "We need talk." Aneko told Sarah. They walked to the side and Aneko opened her mouth. "What the hell? You too much competition." Aneko told Sarah. "For a hot piece like her damn right I'm competition. I've been in an insane asylum for the past twenty eight years. I need action." Sarah replied. "Okay I got idea, why don't we share her? We have a thruple. We both date her, dominate her, and have our way with her." Aneko told Sarah. "That's not a bad idea, come on let's get over there." Sarah replied. The woman walked over to Kandi, Sarah grabbed Kandi by her hair and spoke. "Listen, you're dating us now. You do what we say when we say it and we'll take care of you." Sarah told Kandi. "Okay." Kandi replied smiling. The women left the bar, Sarah dragged Kandi by her hair on the way out the door.


	64. Chapter 64: Learning The Location

Chapter 64: Learning The Location

Kayla and Zed rolled up to the meeting spot, they were meeting the Triads at the warehouse Cole torched. Kim Mu and a few guards were waiting, he checked his phone for the time. Zed and Kayla got off the bike, he greeted Kim. "You late." Kim said angrily. "Yeah yeah." Zed replied. "We need protection at warehouse, those damn Lost blow up vans. Follow me shitbrain to factory." Kim told Zed before getting in his limo. Zed and Kayla got back on the bike and followed Kim's limo, they drove through Sam Fierro. Kayla was on the lookout for a tail, and also keeping an eye on the street names so she can get the location of the warehouse. They rolled up to the Spunk factory and parked, Kayla made a note of the address. They walked into the warehouse, Zed and Kayla noted all the Japanese children packing up the drugs and stuffing them into dead carcasses. The children took the cow carcasses and wheeled them to the Big Beef vans, Kayla knew now the location.

David and Stephanie were at Aneko's apartment above her clothing shop, Sarah and Aneko were sitting beside each other. Sarah wore her signature clothes, cowboy boots, light blue jeans, white shirt, and brown leather jacket. Aneko was in her business attire, they sat on the couch waiting for their drink. "Kandi! Hurry up!" Aneko shouted through the apartment. Kandi walked through the apartment with four drinks on a plate, one drink was scotch, the other bourbon, sake, and Sprunk for Stephanie. Kandi wore black heels, a black g string thong, a black corset, and a black choke collar. Davis noted thr welts on Kandi's butt from the punishments his aunts had dealt her. They took their drinks and Kandi sat the plate down, she sat in between Aneko and Sarah. "You any closer to finding the Triad's manufacturing plant?" Sarah asked David. "When I am I'll let the bosses know." David replied. David's phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" David asked answering the phone. "It's Kayla, I know where the plant is. It's the Sprunk factory in by Pier 66." Kayla told David. "Thanks, you better get out of there, it'll be a bloodbath." David replied. "There's children in here, the Triad are using children as labor." Kayla told David before hanging up.

David looked at his aunts, they knew what David had to say. "Where is warehouse?" Aneko asked David. "By Pier 66, the old Sprunk factory." David replied standing up, they all stood up except for Kandi. Aneko pushed Stephanie back into her seat, Steph looked at Aneko and rolled her eyes. "Don't roll eyes at me!" Aneko shouted slapping Steph across the face. "You got a bun in the oven. You stay here." Sarah told Stephanie. Everyone walked out except Stephanie and Kandi, David called Cole on his phone. "Hey Deadeye, we found the location of the warehouse. Bring everyone that'll come. We'll wpe out the Triad once and for all." David told Cole before hanging up. Aneko called Kenichi and Sarah called Francis. They told them the news respectively, the three of them got into Aneko's black Merit and drove down the street. "We need to figure out a plan." David told his aunts. "The plan is, kill everyone in sight." Sarah replied. "Yeah, no survivors." Aneko added in. "There's children in there." David told them. "They betrer get out of way, no survivors." Aneko replied. David kept driving down the street, he parked at the Sprunk factory.

David waited for back up, soon bikes, vans, and cars rolled up. The Lost, The Yakuza, and the Donellos had pulled up and parked. David approached his back up and spoke. "We all have one goal, to dispatch of these Chinese cocksuckers once and for all. Shoot to kill, but be careful. There's children inside." David told them. They all locked and loaded, David lead the charge into the warehouse. They made quick work of the Triad guards standing out front, they worked their way into the warehouse where they took out more Chinese. Kayla and Zed were hiding in the back of the warehouse, Zed drew his gun and looked at Kayla. "Stay here." He told her. Zed ran out into the warehouse shooting, he took out Cole and shot Sarah in the side. David shot Zed and continued fighting through the warehouse, Aneko made a point to shoot the innocent children. Amongst the fighting Aneko snuck off to the back, she found Kayla hiding in the back. "Well look what we have here." She said drawing her Sai. "Wait, I'm a cop a friend of David's." She said frantically. "Nice try biker tramp." Aneko replied aggressively. She jammed her Sai into Kayla's head, Kayla fell down lifeless before Aneko. The gunfight over David walked into the back room. He saw his aunt standing over Kayla's corpse. "What did you do?" David asked Aneko. "I kill biker tramp." Aneko replied. "She was my partner!" David shouted in Aneko's face. "Sack up, cops lose partners all the time." Aneko replied before walking out if of the room. David cried a little for his dead partner, he was hesitant to break the news to Rodney.


	65. Chapter 65: A Plan Of Revenge

Chapter 65: Plan Of Revenge

David sat in the front row of the funeral, Kayla laid in the coffin. The undertaker did a good job of hiding the stab wound, David felt guilt over her death. Rodney Carson walked in the funeral home, he wore a suit and tie. David stood up and approached Rodney, the big sheriff punched David in the face knocking him down. "You were supposed to watch after her!" Rodney shouted at David. "I did my best, she was undercover. She knew the risk." David replied standing up. "My little girl is dead because you didn't protect her." Rodney said in anger. "I know, listen we can't bring her back, but we can get who did it." David replied. "Who did it?" Rodney asked. "My aunt Aneko, she's part of the yakuza. After Kayla gets laid to rest, we'll go get her." David replied. Rodney nodded, they sat down for the service. A preacher officiated the funeral, David gave the eulogy, and they dismissed the service. As they attendants approached the casket and paid their respects "Knocking On Heaven's Door" by Guns N Roses played through the speakers.

 **Meanwhile in Little Tokyo**

Kenichi sat down at the table across from his daughter, Aneko had an evil look on her face. "Daughter, why do you request meeting?" Kenichi asked Aneko. "Father, I come to discuss my new position as boss of the San Fierro Yakuza." Aneko replied. "Ha, you bring dishonor to me from your lifestyle, why would I grant you my position?" Kenichi asked. The servant brought them their tea, Kenichi took a drink of his. "When you die the honor goes to me, and there's ways to speed up process." Aneko told Kenichi. He sipped his tea again, he started feeling dizzy and sick. "Like poisoning your drink." Aneko said with an evil smile. Kenichi started clutching his chest in pain, he looked at his daughter and started foaming at the mouth. "You ungrateful evil bitch." Kenichi spit out before dying on the floor. Aneko stood up, Sarah walked in the room holding Kandi by a leash attached to her dog collar. "I run the yakuza now. " She told Sarah. Sarah looked at Aneko and smiled, they started making out.

Rodney and David parked outside Kenichi's apartment, Stephanie was in the back. The three got out of the car, they were all still wearing their funeral clothes. David and Rodney wore suits, Steph wore a black dress that stooped two inches below her privates and black flats. They walked in the building and David looked at the guard. "I'm here to see grandfather." David told him. "Ah yes, go on in." He replied not knowing what happened. David, Rodney, and Stephanie walked upstairs and into his grandfather's penthouse. David opened the door and turned on the light. Kenichi laid still on the floor, his tongue hung out of the side of his mouth. David gasped and ran over to his grandfather's corpse. "Grandfather…Aneko." David said with fury in his whispered tone. He stood up and turned around, Stephanie and Rodney laid passed out on the floor. Aneko stood behind the unconscious bodies,of Rodney and Stephanie. "Ah nephew, come here for revenge?" She asked David with an evil smile. "Why did you kill him?" He asked her. "He never love me, he couldn't accept my choice. And now with him dead I run yakuza." Aneko replied. David drew his pistol and aimed it at Aneko, she three her Sai at him in return.

The Sai pierced threw David's wrist, he dropped the gun and fell to his knees in pain. Aneko laughed and walked toward David, he pulled the Sai out of her wrist and threw it at Aneko. The Sai pierced her in the stomach and she stopped, she pulled the Sai out and dropped it. David stood up as did she, he got in his stance and readied for combat. Aneko drew her katana and ran at David, he grabbed his grandfather's katana and they fought, David blocked every move she threw at him. They were both exceptionally good at sword fighting, both taught by Kenichi. David caught an opening and slashed Aneko across the arm, she grunted in pain and kept fighting. She found an opening as well slashing David across the chest. David noticed the amount of blood he was losing and got worried, this provided Aneko with the opportunity. She slashed David's legs bringing him to his knees. "Say goodbye nephew." Aneko said as she was about to cut off David's head. A gunshot pierced through Aneko's chest from behind, David looked and saw hos aunt Sarah standing there with Stephanie's revolver. Aneko fell dead on the floor, David stood up. Sarah hugged her nephew, Rodney and Stephanie woke up to see the dead Aneko on the floor.

At the hospital David looked at all his stitches, Stephanie sat beside him holding hos hand. "Too bad I wasn't there to see the look on the jap bitch's face." Stephanie told David. "Yeah, you should've seen it when Sarah shot her." David replied. Rodney walked into the room, he looked at David. "So tvat woman was the one who killed Kayla?" Rodney asked David. "Yeah, and grandfather. That made up my mind on my decision." David replied. The nurse walked into the room and looked at David. "You can go but no strain for the next three weeks, your wounds need time to heal." The nurse told David. He, Stephanie, and Rodney stood up. They walked out the door and left the hospital, they got in Rodney's truck and Rodney drove down the street. They looked at the beautiful San Fierro sunset, despite all the tragedy that had happened the past few months, they all felt a sense of relief. David felt his girlfriend's stomach and smiled, he pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. The box contained a diamond ring, Stephanie smiled. "Stephanie Ross McReary, will you marry me?" David asked Stephanie. "Yes I will David Malcolm Cormac." Stephanie replied. They kissed and David put the ring on Stephanie's finger, they watched the sunset some more on their way home.


End file.
